Heart of Fire
by Polaricey123
Summary: After they graduate, Chica the Chikorita and Cinder the Charmander settle down in their new home. But once some old foes start causing trouble again, the pair will face a great challenge that will either bring them together, or tear them apart forever...
1. Lingering Thoughts

**Heart of** **Fire**  
><em>By Polaricey123<em>

**Chapter 1- _Lingering Thoughts_**

I can't sleep...again.

I turn onto my back and count the cracks on the cieling. I hear the waves of the ocean crash onto the beach only twenty feet below me and sigh quietly. The other Pokemon had left their shops and businesses to go home _hours_ ago, making me the only awake Pokemon left in Treasure Town's area. The wind blows into the room causing a chill run down my spine. I once again finish counting the eighty-seven cracks on Sharpedo Bluff's roof and groan. I decide to try counting Mareep, even though that was a childish way to fall asleep. At this point, I'm willing to try _anything_ to get some sleep. I start counting...

The wind starts to pick up more. I give up on counting and go over to my bag to get my Attack Scarf. I always wear it during the day, but take it off at night when I don't need it. When I return to my bed, I look over at Chica. She's laying on her bed with her leaf gently wrapped around her neck, a pleasant smile on her face. I cock my head and give a smile of my own.

_Look at her, _I think to myself, s_he looks so peaceful, so at ease. I wonder what she's dreaming about..._

I lay down and let my tail hang over the side of the bed. It has been almost six months since I almost lost her. Memories of the two months without her flood my mind. I recall returning to the guild and telling everyone what happened.** They were all suprised, but still let me continue. For a while, everybody was a little sad because Chica had to go. Chatot kept telling everyone that it was for the best, and that she wouldn't have wanted us to torture ourselves over it. Despite his words of encouragement, it was hard for me to return to my work. Wigglytuff understandably gave me a few days off from work, which wasn't really what I needed since I just kept mourning over her. The other members tried to pick me up, but it was futile.**

**I continued my exploration work with the other members of Team GreenFlare after my vacation. The "Thank you"s of the Pokemon we helped made me feel a little better. I remember always thinking to myself, '_At least I can do Chica proud by helping others. She always loved exploring...'_**

**Then, when I had taken my trip to the beach that one evening, she came back. I remember seeing her, and feeling like jumping for joy. We stood only nine feet from each other, though it felt more like nine _miles_. I thought I could see her cry. It always pained me to see her cry, but this was different. It wasn't a sad cry, more like a happy type of crying. Without thinking, I ran to her. I feared that if I didn't run fast enough, she might vanish again. As soon as she was within my reach, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.**

**"Chica! You're back!" I felt a wave of releif rush over me, as the Pokemon I was holding was real and not a hallucination.**

**"Cinder!" She was sobbing now, and I could see her leaf droop to the side of her head. "I-I was so afraid that I'd never see you again!"**

**"Chica...I...I..." I couldn't find my words. I ran the hand that wasn't holding her down her head slowly. **In reality, I feel a tear escape my eye as I remember my next words**, "I...felt so alone...but...that doesn't matter anymore..."**

Suddenly, I hear a gentle yawn. Chica turns onto her other side, so she is no longer facing me. Her leaf doesn't move from around her neck as she curls back up and falls asleep.

I smile as I stand up and walk over to her. I kneel on the one side so I can see her face. Still smiling. A gentle breeze comes in through the teeth of the bluff and causes her to shiver. I remove my scarf and move closer to her. There is a difference in the types of scarves we wear. Right now she is wearing a Defense Scarf, which can give her some warmth, but not very much. The scarves that Chikoritas wear are small and thin, very much like the scarves that Bulbasaurs and Mudkips wear. However, the scarves that Charmanders wear are not only larger, but thicker and made up of fire-resistant fabric. This same fabric actually emanates the heat that builds within us Fire-Types. I always wear this scarf, so there is a lot of heat in it. Enough to keep Chica warm for the night.

I gingerly remove her leaf from around her neck. To be honest, I'm hesitant about doing this; I am always afraid that my claws will cut it, which could be as deadly as putting out the fire on my tail, so I never touched it when we hugged. But I decide that since my claws have'nt been sharpened in a few days, there isn't any danger. Anyways, I carefully take off her Defense Scarf. She stirs a bit from the lack of heat. I freeze and watch her as she settles back down. Then I slowly wrap my scarf around her. I'm suprised to see that my scarf covers most of her body. It makes the perfect blanket!

Another wind comes into the chamber. This one is more fierce than before, and spreads a sudden chill throughout the entire room. I notice that Chica doesn't budge at all. It's as though this wind is testing the effectiveness of my scarf. Once it leaves, I go over to her bag and gently tuck her Defense Scarf into one of the pockets. Afterwards, I return to my bed. I lay down, being cautious of where I put my tail; I didn't want my bed to go up in flames again.

I stare up at the cieling as I think about what I just did. Remembering gently touching Chica's body brought back a familiar heat into mine. It was the same heat I had felt when I was wrapping my scarf around her, but ignored so that I wouldn't have delayed in finishishing my work. Perhaps it was because I wasn't so used to touching her without her knowing it. I close my eyes so I can try to sleep. I need my rest if I am going to be of any use tomorrow. Before I do fall into my blissful rest, one thought stretches across my mind, as though it has the peace and comfort I've been searching for all night.

_Chica, I almost lost you once. I promise you, I'll die before I let it happen again..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updated! Woo! Yeah, I noticed a few errors in this chapter that I fixed. For those of you who're confused, sometimes Cinder looks back and memorizes things that happened before. During those times, I use past tense, but the rest of the story (except for flashbacks) SHOULD be in present tense.**


	2. Guild Visit

**Chapter 2- _Guild Visit_**

I feel the warmth of the sun on my eyelids. When I open them, I see my old friend whom I had missed in the darkened future. Yawning, I go to stand up and realize that something is wrapped around my entire body. Somehow, I had gotten Cinder's Attack Scarf tangled around myself, instead of my Defense Scarf. Before I have time to wonder how that had happened, a voice comes from the 'mouth' of the cave.

"Ah! Morning Chica!"

I look over and smile at Cinder, who's sitting near one of the teeth of the stone Sharpedo we live in.

"Peppy as ever, I see! Say, how did your Attack Scarf get on me? I'm positive that I had my Defense Scarf on last night."

"You did. It got chilly last night and you had started shaking. I switched the scarves so that you'd be warm."

I feel kind of shocked. Though we share a passionate friendship, I don't think I ever recall him doing something so...kind. I want to say 'loving', but perhaps that is too strong a word. Though I would like to think that he loves me, I have my doubts. I don't want to ruin our friendship by wanting something more.

I finally find my words, "Thanks, Cinder..."

"Hey, come on. You've done a lot more for me, it was the least I could do."

This is true. I had helped him become a stronger and braver pokemon than before. We have had a lot of adventures together and fought together as the main members of Team GreenFlare for a long time now, and-

"Let's get going. We have a long day of exploring ahead of us!"

"Huh? Oh, r-right. Let's go."

I ascend the steps and stand outside. It's beautiful this morning; The air smells sweet, like honey-nectar, the kind of scent you would only find in flowers. I heard the waves of the beach below the bluff splash up against its side. If I want to, I can lay up on the cliff and listen to them while watching the clouds go by.

However, I am the leader of an exploration team! As long as Pokemon are still in need of help, it is my responsibility to come to their aid. My old Guildmaster would be disappointed in me if I turned my back to those in need to watch clouds! With this thought on my mind, I walk proudly into town, hearing Cinder shuffle behind me.

Treasure Town is as busy as always. Everyone in their shops greet us as we walk by. I drop by Duskull Bank to drop off the Poke we had recieved for a reward yesterday. Afterwards, I head up to Wigglytuff's Guild.

I stop before the grate. Doing this lets me remember back when I had first stood on it, before I became a member of this guild.

Suddenly, Cinder stands next to me. "While you look up jobs on the boards, I have to ask Chatot something. There is something on my mind that he may know the answer to."

I shrug. "Okay, no problem. I'll meet you at the guild entrance once we're done."

"Alright."

I step onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"It's us, Diglett! It's Chica and Cinder!"

"Oh, okay! Hey Loudred, it's Team GreenFlare!"

"What? AWSOME! I'll let them in!"

Suddenly the large, metal door of the guild slowly opens. That door always reminds me of a prison door. Maybe it was made that way for extra security.

Loudred meets us as we step inside. "MORNING, you two! You just MISSED the morning ADRESS!

I give a small smile. Cinder keeps the conversation alive.

"Good morning, Loudred! I assume that you and the others are well?"

"You ASSUME correctly! But as much I would LIKE to CHAT all day, I have to get back to WORK."

"That's alright. Nice seeing you, again!"

"LIKEWISE!"

And with that, he jets down the ladder. Cinder gives a small laugh.

"Hahaha! Loudred hasn't changed a bit!"

If he didn't shout some of his words, he wouldn't be so intimidating to talk to. Then again, if he didn't do that he wouldn't be Loudred.

"Yeah. He's as lively and LOUD as ever!"

Both of us, giving a tiny laugh at my joke, descend the ladder.

The guild is pretty empty today. The only Pokemon on the same floor as us are Chimeco and Bidoof. I assume that Sunflora and Corphish were off on an exploration, or something.

"Well, I'll meet up with you later!"

I watch Cinder go over to the other ladder and descend until he is out of sight. I scan the Outlaw Notice Board. Only jobs there are in either Beach Cave or Drenched Bluff. Bidoof is at the other board, most likely daydreaming. I decide to go over to Chimeco and talk for a bit.

* * *

><p>Once I get to the bottom floor, I wave over to Loudred. After he returns his own, I stop by the Croagunk Swap Shop. Croagunk looks exhausted, as though he had been standing there all day.<p>

"Hey Croagunk, how are you?"

"Tired. I didn't sleep so well last night."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It was awfully windy last night."

"Look, no offense, or anything, but if you aren't here to swap anything, could you kindly take your business elsewhere? I'm not in a good mood today. Meh-heh-heh."

My eyes widened. Croagunk can be creepy sometimes, but it wasn't too often he was cranky.

"Sure. See you around."

I turn my head as I walk away. Croagunk lays his on the tabletop in front of him. Poor guy...

Chatot comes out of Wigglytuff's room and stands at his usual place. He smiles as I approach him.

"Ah, Cinder! Nice to see you!"

"Hey Chatot! How is everyone this morning?"

"Well, Croagunk seems to have a little extra poison in his pot today, but other than that everyone else is as good as can be!"

I think I hear a sarcastic laugh coming from Croagunk before I reply.

"That's good. Is it okay if I ask you something, since you're the head of intellegence here, and all?"

He seems to perk up at that. "Why certainly! Feel free to pick at my brain for any information that you need! Oh, but do be brief, will you? I am very busy."

I nodded. "I can see that. Very well then, you know how us Charmanders will die if the fire on our tails are put out?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I was wondering...if something happens to a Bulbasuar's bulb or a Chikorita's leaf, could it have the same effect as extinguishing my tail?"

"Er, well a Bulbasaur's bulb can grow back, should anything happen to it. A Chikorita's leaf-"

"Can grow back, too, right?" I want to hurry up in case Chica is already done scanning the boards.

"...Before I answer your question about a Chikorita's leaf, I'm afraid I need to ask a question of my own. Did something happen to Chica's leaf?"

"No, no. I want to know if it's deadly to harm it so I can be more cautious. I don't want to accidentally cut it with my claws or anything while we're exploring."

"Ah, I see. In that case, if something happens to a Chikorita's leaf, it can be as deadly as your tail flame going out. However, the evolved form of a Chikorita, Bayleef, can re-grow its leaf if it is cut or burned off. That is why there is a small hole in it; To show that it is not deadly to harm the leaf."

"Okay. Thank you Chatot."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?" He suddenly smiles as though he has won the Lottery. "After all, I know everything!"

My imagination rolls its eyes. "No, that's all."

"Is that so? Alright, now move along. I have more pressing matters to take care of."

I return to the second floor. When I notice that Chica isn't here, I give a small wave to both Bidoof and Chimeco, then ascend the other ladder.

* * *

><p>Four. There are four pieces of wood in the torch to the left of the guild entrance. And now I'm bored again. An idea crosses my mind: I finally have a reason to watch the clouds go by!<p>

The other board didn't have any emergency jobs, either. However, I did pick out a few rescue jobs that take place in Amp Plains. The only problem is that we can't go until tomorrow; Some kids are having a sleep over with some electrical friends in Amp Plains and their parents want a rescue team to pick them up. No other jobs were emergencenic, so I figured that they would at least give us something to do tomorrow.

There was one other job on the Outlaw Notice Board that had caught my eye. An outlaw had escaped to the depths of Zero Isle West. I asked Chimeco and Bidoof if they knew anything about it. Bidoof didn't, but Chimeco knew quite a bit about it.

"Zero Isle? Yeah, I know that place. It's a tough dungeon that only an Exploration Team Leader can enter. You start off on the first floor as a level one Pokemon with no items and only the moves you would have at that level. You aren't allowed to enter with anybody else and no Pokemon will join you. The floors get tougher as you advance, and the Pokemon get numerous. The only reason I know this is because Sunflora tried to get through the the southern part of the isle and failed! You know how good she is, and she couldn't get through the southern part. They say that's the easiest part of it!

"Oh. And somehow, an outlaw has managed to get through to the 49th floor of the west part. Yeah, I am not going there for a long time."

"Wise choice," she said, "maybe one day someone will get the treasure of all four parts."

"Yeah, maybe..."

I suddenly jumped at the sound of a large noise behind me.

"Cinder, you jerk!"

He had quietly come up the ladder and jumped as hard as he could so it would startle me. He now had a devilish grin on his face.

"Hahahahaha! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I saw you sitting there staring up at the clouds and the idea just came to me!"

"Well, while you were playing Twenty Questions with Chatot and scheming up a way to frighten your leader, I got some jobs for us that take place tomorrow."

"Alright. Hey, to make it up to you, how about a few Gummi Drinks at Spinda's Cafe?"

I grin. He always knows how to cheer me up. "Okay, let's go to Kangaskhan Storage and get the Gummis."

* * *

><p>It's shortly after noon when we finally arrive at the cafe. Usually, we're out exploring right about now, but taking a day off is no skin off my nose. Besides, if Chica found a job that we can do today, she would have told me back at the entrance.<p>

We spend several hours at the cafe. We laugh, joke, share stories and share Gummis for people to make drinks with, who share some in return. As always, we have the best time there!

That is, until an awful stench fills the entire cafe. Everybody stops laughing when the smell intrudes their noses. The cafe went from laughing to groaning in a matter of seconds.

Wait a minute, I know this smell. This repulsive mix of rotten cheese and spoiled food had invaded the guild a long time ago. I look over at Chica and she gives me the same horrified look. This stench can only mean one thing:

Team Skull!

Before either of us can say anything, the trio comes storming into the joint. Zubat and Koffing are wearing their usual devious grins on their faces and their leader is staring right at us.

"Hey, nitwits! Long time, no see! Chaw-haw-haw-haw!"

"Been a long time! Woah-ho-ho-ho!"

Zubat flies up to me and holds out his wing. "Well, well, well! Sharing Gummis with the whole cafe, I see? Why not share some with _us_? Especially after our leader generously gave you back your Relic Fragment. Heh-heh-heh!"

I stand up, suddenly feeling angry. "Your leader _stole_ my Relic Fragment! Don't think I forgot that. And sure, he gave it back, but it wasn't his to _begin_ _with_!"

Chica gets up and stands next to me. "You don't belong here. I'm sure everybody in this cafe would be pleased if you'd just leave, and take your stench with you!"

Everyone in the cafe starts protesting and shouting at them.

Skuntank rushes forward and glares at her. "You don't belong here, either! May I remind you that you came from the future! Go back to your own world, where you _do_ belong! Team Skull belongs here more than you do! You aren't even a real Pokemon, you're a human trapped in a Pokemon's body!"

She tries to say something, but stops herself. I watch as her angered look turns into a sad look, then stares at the floor. I refuse to let them do this to her!

"She belongs here more than you do! She gave our world the sun, the wind, night and day. She gave our world LIFE! And almost at the expense of her own! What have you done to prove that you belong here more than her?"

"Chaw-haw-haw! A human doesn't belong in a Pokemon's world!"

I step in front of her, making me practically nose-to-nose with Skuntank. By now, I'm _furious. _"Then try to remove her! See if I don't tear you to shreds with my claws! You say she doesn't belong here, then just try to do something about it!"

Before he can say anything all of the other Pokemon in the cafe, save those three, suddenly surround us.

"Yeah, you don't belong here, you scoundrels! Leave Treasure Town before I call Officer Magnezone!"

"Leave our saviors to their relaxing evening, is it not? Don't ever return to this cafe!"

"Heck, don't ever return to this TOWN!"

I look over at Chica. She's looking at me with tears in her eyes; Happy tears, of which I am familiar with. I give her a gentle smile and set my arm on her back. My attention returns to Team Skull.

"She is Team GreenFlare's leader, and my best friend! Whether you like it or not, she belongs here far more than you disgusting outlaws!"

Skuntank's face turns to a deep red. He looks around the cafe furiously, then turns around. He doesn't laugh at all in his next sentence. "BOYS, we're departing!"

"Y-yes Chief!"

We watch the two sidekicks run out of the cafe. Skuntank stomps over to the exit, then stops. Before leaving, he growls, "Y-you morons haven't seen the last of Team Skull. You may have defeated us here, but we'll be back. REMEMBER THAT!"

Once he leaves, everyone starts cheering.

"Yeah, we sure showed them!"

"They seriously thought they could just boss us around? Ha!"

"They are fools to show their faces here!"

"Everyone, listen!" The cheering stops and the crowd looks at me. "I want to thank you all for standing up for Chica. They had no right to try and put her down like that, and if you all hadn't stood up for her with me, I would have been alone. I may have even been hit with that cheap gas-combo move of theirs for speaking out of line. It may not seem like much, but sincerely, I thank you all!"

The cheering uproars. I think my eardrums are going to fall out!

"My pleasure, Cinder!"

"It was the least we could have done for our saviors, was it not?"

"It is thanks to you that I can keep my cafe of hopes and dreams open!"

"Wobuffet!"

Everyone stood up for me at the cafe, including Cinder. I had always been the one to stand up for _him _and, for the first time ever, he stood up for _me_!

But one thing still lingers on my mind: Skuntank said that I am a human in a Pokemon's body and that I don't belong in this world. Is he...right? Do I truly belong in this world with Cinder? Am I...intruding?

After having a few more drinks at the cafe, I return to Sharpedo Bluff. Cinder was still at the cafe, getting his fill. He was a little afraid of the thought of me going out into the dark alone. Team Skull could have still been out there, waiting to attack us. I told him I would be fine, if I was careful.

Once I return to the bluff, I notice that Cinder's Attack Scarf is still on my bed from this morning. I go over to it and feel the soft fabric; Still extremely warm. He had told me that the cloth absorbs the body heat of Fire-Types. Perhaps there is still much of his body heat in the scarf. After crawling back into my bed, I wrap it around me. Even though Skuntank had filled me with doubt earlier today, the feeling of something that used to be wrapped around Cinder, now wrapped around me, gives me comfort. I fall asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>After a few more drinks, I leave the cafe. Everyone is sad to see me go, but I tell them that I don't want to leave Chica alone at the bluff, in case Team Skull is still around. Most of them understand and watch me leave.<p>

I catch Ms. Kangaskhan before she leaves her shop and store the few remaining Gummis away.

"Alright, is that all, dear? I'm afraid I have to go now, my children need me."

"Yes, that's all. Good night!"

When I return to the bluff, I see Chica already asleep in her bed with my scarf wrapped around her. It's really warm tonight, so I won't need it anyway. Hmm, I didn't wear it today, I hope it's still warm. Without putting too much pressure on it, I touch the scarf. Oh yeah, definately still warm. I'll have to wear it tomorrow to make extra sure it stays that way. I lay down in my bed and fall asleep.

My eyes pop open sometime later. The moon is full tonight and is creating enough light to shine in through the eyes of the bluff. I grumble irratably, "Oh, come ON Sharpy! Can't you give me one night of peaceful slumber?" A smile crosses my lips after I say this. Chica and I sometimes call the bluff 'Sharpy' because he's kind of like our pet. Short for Sharpedo.

Sighing, I look around his innards. I don't see anything amusing and don't feel like counting the cracks on the roof of his mouth again. I look over at Chica...

I rush right over. She's crying! She's still asleep, but she's crying! I don't know if she's having a nightmare or if she's upset, but I _do_ know that I have to calm her down, somehow. Otherwise, she'll wake up! Hmm, what to do, what to do...

Without thinking, I wrap my arms around her and pick her up out of her bed. Then, I start to rock back and forth. It seems to work, a little. My hand starts to gently pet her head, careful of not going anywhere near the stem of her leaf. I found myself also whispering gently into her hear.

"It's okay, Chica. You don't have to cry, it's okay. I'm here now."

Continuing said behaviors, I give a silent plea to our pet. "Sharpy, give me a hand here, will you? How do I make her feel better?"

As though responding to my plea, she stops crying and goes back into a gentle sleep. I use the edges of my scarf to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She doesn't twitch as I do so. Once I finish, I lay her back down into her bed. I figure that she must have had a nightmare about what happened earlier today. Team Skull, if I find you, I'll tear you to shreds!

"Thanks, Sharpy." I give a gentle smile as I return to my bed. Comforting Chica had felt kind of weird. Maybe it's because she had always been the one to comfort _me_. And now we have switched roles. But that's okay, it's nice being the loving leader, instead of the cowardly companion.

Hold on, did I use the word 'loving'? Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with acting loving towards Chica because I DO love her...more than just a best friend. But, to be the 'loving' leader...has she always acted...'lovingly' towards me? Has she shown that she wants to be more than...best friends? I look over at her and see her sleeping happily.

Lovingly...perhaps I am only wishing more than asking now, but does she...love me? I don't know.

"Ahhh, Sharpy. The amount of love I feel for her is unlimited, yet she doesn't seem to feel the same way about me...or so I think. I've already asked enough of you tonight, but please tell me; Does Chica love me?"

The moonlight suddenly dies down. His eye is no longer casting a light directly over both of mine. "Guess you're sleeping, big guy. Alright, I'll copy you then."

Shortly after I said that I fall asleep. We have those jobs in Amp Plains to do tomorrow. Can't wait...

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Amp Plains Race

**Author's Warning: This Chapter is really, REALLY LONG!  
>Also, if you see "Cin" in the text instead of "Cinder", that was on purpose. It's a nickname people!<strong>

**Chapter 3- _Amp Plains Race!_**

Once again, I wake up before Chica the next morning. With sleep still in my eyes, I walk over and sit next to one of the bluff's teeth.

"Sharpy, why must you get me up so early?"

A gentle breeze blows into the room. It felt refreshing, since the previous night was so warm. I had rolled out of bed and onto the cold, stone floor just to cool down. How on Earth did Chica sleep with that overheated scarf around her?

Using my claws, I gently scrape at one of the teeth, chipping off a bit of stone. I give a small smile. "Sharpy, one of these days I'm going to clean your teeth. A clean bluff is a happy bluff!"

I suddenly stop myself. What's happening to me? Not one week ago, this cave was just that; a cave! I never talked about cleaning teeth, or cracks on the roof of a mouth, or it waking up. This cave was a normal, inanimate piece of stone!

Maybe it's because of Chica. She had been the one who came up with the idea of our home being our pet. Perhaps after all the nights I spend awake and alone, I'm becoming more fond of the idea of having our "pet" there for company. Chica gave me company without even realizing it.

Sharpy isn't all she gave me. I think about last night and what I had said to Team Skull to defend her.

_**"She belongs here more than you do! She gave our world the sun, the wind, night and day. She gave our world LIFE! And almost at the expense of her own!"**_

That's right. Chica had given my world the sunrise, the sunset, this gentle breeze, the moon, even. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now, cherishing this gentle morning with Sharpy. Most likely I'd be fighting for my life in a dark forest, or crying in a corner somewhere out of fear. Without her, I wouldn't be as brave as I am today. I wouldn't have had the courage to stand up to Skuntank like I did last night.

If she was never in my life, I would be nothing right now.

The breeze picks up a bit, blowing some dust from the floor around. This dust suddenly shoots out of the cave's mouth and floats out to the sea.

"Bless you, Sharpy."

I almost jump up into the air, as the voice behind me was so _close_!

"Hahaha! That's what you get for scaring me yesterday!"

"Chica!"

Indeed, the devious Chikorita had snuck out of bed and gotten her sweet revenge on me for my prank yesterday.

"Serves you right!" She is now wearing a devilish grin, similar to the won I had worn yesterday.

"I never knew you were capable of something so _devious_!"

Her smile grew larger. "NEVER underestimate me, Cin. I'll strike when you're most vulnerable!"

My eyes narrow at her. Even though she was upset and frail only six hours ago, she is still as playful and mischievous as ever. Sighing, she walks over and shuffles through her bag.

"Well, ultimate revenge aside, shall we get ready for our jobs today?"

Grabbing my scarf off of her bed, I peer into my own bag and pull out one of my Apples. Using my index finger's claw, I cut it in half and hand one to her. She takes it and watches as I set mine down and tie my scarf around my neck. It wasn't even a _little_ cold yet!

She then reaches into her bag and pulls out her Defense Scarf.

"You mind?"

I give a gentle grin. "Not at all."

Because I had taken the knot out to get it off of her neck, she needed me to make it again so she could pull it on. I quickly tie the ends together to form a loop in the fabric. Then I slowly put it on her, being extra careful not to touch her leaf. Thanks to Chatot, I now know that cutting it could be fatal.

She shrugs her shoulders a bit to make sure that it isn't loose. Satisfied, she then pulls her bag on over her neck and eats her apple half.

I pick mine off of the floor, then walk back over to Sharpy's teeth and scrape again.

"His teeth must be a total mess. Ever consider becoming his dentist?"

My nails scrape a little harder as I reply. "I'm only cleaning them so I can sharpen my claws for the jobs ahead. I don't want dull claws if we face Manectric and his gang again."

"No, I double-checked before I took the jobs. Manectric and his pack aren't in Amp Plains during this time of year. They're over in Thunder Meadows."

My eyes widen. "How did you figure that out?"

"After our last encounter, I didn't want to stir trouble up with them again. So I asked Bidoof about them while we were at the guild yesterday."

"My my, aren't you clever?"

She gives a proud smile and stands up. "No need to tell me things I already know. Now, shall we get going?"

After finishing my apple half, I nod. On my way out, I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I smile before I leave the bluff. "Bye, Sharpy. Behave while we're gone!"

* * *

><p>I can't help but laugh as I ascend the stairs.<p>

"See? You're getting more used to Sharpy! Nice to see that you finally think of him as a pet."

"Not as a pet, more like a companion for nights I can't sleep. Besides, he got me up last night!"

"Maybe that means that he wanted to spend time with you. You hadn't treated him like a proper pet the first few days, and he wanted some quality bonding time with one of his owners."

He rolls his eyes. "Tell your pet I value my sleep and would like to have more of it."

"I can't control what he does. He, much like you and me, has a mind of his own!"

We continue bantering until we get to the Amp Plains entrance. I pull the job letters out of my bag. "Okay, we have three jobs to take care of; on the fourth floor, we need to 'rescue' Wooper. On the fifth floor, little Starly needs help. Finally, on the sixth floor, Barboach needs to be picked up."

He sighs loudly. "Chica, how did we get caught up in the middle of Parent-Pickup?"

I frown. "Cin, they're Pokemon that need our help. Sure the jobs may not be galmorous, but it's still work. May I remind you that as a Pokemon Exploration Team, we have a solid oath to not only explore new areas and discover treasures, but to also help those in need?"

Suddenly he looks down at his feet. "I know, I know. It just seems like such a waste of time to do jobs that the parents don't want to do. There are other Pokemon out there in more dire need of our assistance than kids who's parents don't have time to pick them up."

"Yeah, it is a waste. But it's where we're needed at the moment, so we can't just look the other way."

"...you're right. Let's get moving."

I lead the way into the dungeon. After a while of walking, I slow down so that I walk right next to him. Hmm, he seems kind of disappointed. I don't want to see him bored out of his mind, but it's a job that needs to be done.

Maybe I can do something to cheer him up. But what...oh, perfect!

Suddenly, I run over to an item laying on the floor. A Luminous Orb!

"What is it? Oh, just a Luminous Orb, huh?"

Grinning, I pick up the small, blue orb and hold it in front of him.

"This is not _just_ a Luminous Orb. This is an item that will give us amusement for this floor!"

He raises one of his eyebrows...or rather, eye ridges, since niether of us _have _eyebrows.

"What do you mean? All that orb does is show the entire map of the floor..."

"Exactly!"

"Wha-"

"Cinder the Charmander, I challenge you to a race! First one to the stairs wins, and the loser pays for the next Gummi the winner will enjoy at Spinda's Cafe!"

"You're bluffing! Spinda's Cafe doesn't sell Gummis!"

"No it doesn't. But you can use Gummis to make drinks at the cafe! And Kecleon Market happens to sell Gummis..."

He cocks his head and itches his chin with one of his claws. Will he accept? I know it isn't much, but perhpas a race is just what he needs for entertainment. Then a thought comes to me.

"Plus, the loser also has to go to Luminous Spring and try to evolve again, in front of the whole town!"

"What? Okay, you are definately pulling my tail, now! We can't evolve there, remember? Plus, there is no way you can get the whole town to go to Luminous Spring!"

This is true...perhaps I did go a bit far, there.

"The humiliation will be the punishment of the loser! And instead of the whole town, how about in front of...the whole guild crew?"

He looks down at the floor again. He itches his head a little, then looks back up at me, a smile now across his face.

"How about this? First person to do the most rescues wins?"

My grin grows larger. He's challenging me to do something that will entertain us not for the whole floor, but for the whole day!

"That works. Fine then, Cinder the Charmander, I hereby challenge you to-"

"I accept yoru challenge, Chica the Chikorita!"

"Okay, let's give our oaths."

We stand across from each other and raise our right hands. We both declare, "As a contender of this competition, I hereby give my solemn and solid oath that I will abide by the rules clearly stated before the start. I will also accept any reward given to me if I am the victor, and will accept the price needed to pay if I am not. By breaking this oath, I will become a disgrace to Team GreenFlare and will no longer be a part of the team. I am a member and will always abide by its rules."

Then together, we shouted, "TEAM GREENFLARE"!

We stand next to each other and get into our ready stances. I hand the orb over to Cin, who will be able to shatter it more easily than I. He raises it up into the air and shouts his next words.

"With the shattering of this Luminous Orb, the challenge of who can rescue the children the fastest will commence! The person in last place will have to purchase a Gummi at Kecleon Market and allow the winner to use it in a drink in Spinda's Cafe! The loser also has to go to Luminous Spring and attempt evolution in front of every member of Wigglytuff's Guild! On your marks, get set-"

"WAIT!"

Both of us jerk our heads in the direction of the shout. A lone Mareep comes running from around the corner.

"P-please! I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I want to join this race!"

Cinder and I look at each other, bewildered and unsure of what to do. Finally, after a short while of thinking, I invite him to join our team.

"Well, only members of our team are allowed to join the race. It's the rule of the team. If you join our team, then-"

"May I? If you're an exploration team, I would like nothing more than to join! Not only would I get to join the race, but also help others in need! Pleeeeeeeease?"

Cinder suddenly smiles and says, "Well, who are we to refuse you? The more the merrier!"

"What's your name?"

"M-my name? Umm...I've always like 'Fluff', if that's alright..."

I give a gentle smile. "Alright. Fluff the Mareep, you are now a member of Team GreenFlare!" My hand reaches into my bag and pulls out my Explorer Badge. I push the button in the center twice, and hand it to him. He takes a hold of it and a bright green light envelops him. After it disappears, he hands me back my badge, which I put back into my bag.

"Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Almost all of his fur stands up on end and he starts jumping up and down.

"Easy, Fluff, easy! You'll zap us if you keep doing that! Cin, wanna try this, again?"

"Wait, how will this work with three members?"

Fluff looks at the ground. "Oh, no. I've complicated things..."

After a moment of thinking, an idea strikes me. "I've got it! If we tie, then the winner will be whoever escapes the dungeon first!"

"But there's three of us..."

Way to put a damper on things, Cinder. Umm, let's see...oh, I know!

"Then the loser is the person who escapes the dungeon last and the first two are the winners!"

"That works!" Finally, a positive comeback from him!

"Yay, I can join! I can join!"

"Don't start jumping again, sport. You'll shock us! We need to re-cite our oaths, with the new member."

"You're lucky, kid. Normally, you need to be a member of the team at least one month before accepted to challenges. But since we trust you-"

"Don't worry, I won't let you down. I promise!"

I sigh. Energetic fellow, isn't he? I suppose Electric-Types are like that. "Very well. Lets do this!"

We form a triangle and raise our right hands. "As a contender of this competition, I hereby give my solemn and solid oath that I will abide by the rules clearly stated before the start. I will also accept any reward given to me if I am the victor, and will accept the price needed to pay if I am not. By breaking this oath, I will become a disgrace to Team GreenFlare and will no longer be a part of the team. I am a member and will always abide by its rules."

Then together, we shouted, "TEAM GREENFLARE"!

The oath took a little longer to do because after every sentence, Cinder and I had to stop and wait for Fluff to repeat what we say.

"Alright. Cin, let's try this again!"

We all stand side-by-side. I am in between the two.

"Right! With the shattering of this Luminous Orb, the challenge of who can rescue the children the fastest will commence! Should there be a tie, the first two out of the dungeon will be the winners! The person in last place will have to purchase two Gummis at Kecleon Market and allow the winners to use them in their drinks in Spinda's Cafe! The loser also has to go to Luminous Spring and attempt evolution in front of every member of Wigglytuff's Guild! On your marks, get set-"

He looks over at Fluff and me as he holds the orb up high. Both of us smile at him as we wait for him to break it. He looks forward, takes his starting position, and...

"GO!"

He slams it to the ground with all his might, and it shatters when it hits. At once, the room is filled with a bright light. By the time it clears, I am out of the room and dashing for the stairs that are on my map.

We all get to the stairs, at the same time, and scramble up them. Luckily, I appear right next to the stairs on floor two! Before the other two have enough time to think, I am on floor three.

Battling Pokemon as I go, I search for the stairs to floor four. It takes a while, but I finally find them and continue. To my suprise, I land right next to Fluff! Turns out he had a Pure Seed that he ate on floor three...lucky. Anyways, I race past him and move a few rooms over. He goes the other way, and finds Wooper...darn it! It's okay, I guess. The way I went is closer to the stairs.

Once I get to the fifth floor, I run around frantically. I am looking for Starly, but am having very little luck. To my dismay, I enter the room with the stairs, and find Cinder shining his badge on the little tyke! After the Pokemon vanishes, he gives me a cocky smile and dashes for the stairs. I get there before him and scramble up.

Oh boy, I'm in trouble now. If I don't find Barboach, I'll forfeit the competiton. That means I'll lose automatically! I dash to and fro looking for him, and finally am successful in one lone corner of the room. I tell him who I am and shine my badge on him. The other two then enter the room and watch as he disappears. We were all tied, and now the winner would be whoever gets out of the dungeon first!

The next floors are a bit of a blur. The only thing I do is dash around Pokemon, and knock out the ones in my way. I don't bother picking up items, except for a Yellow Gummi and a Red Gummi, just in case I lose. I don't have 1,600 Poke to spend at Kecleon Market, so the two will have to make do with these.

By the time I get to the last floor of the dungeon, I am in a panic. I have not seen the other two for a while and am beginning to get a little nervous. Have they gotten out already? I run around the floor a bit, searching like mad for the stairs. I feel relieved when I see Cinder in one room and Fluff in the one next. At least there's still a chance for me to win this!

Suddenly, we all turn around and spot it! The rooms we are all in connect to one large room in the center of the floor. In the middle of this room, the stairs stand high and proud. I am sure I am hallucinating, but I see a heavenly glow fall upon them. Anyways, I run with all my might to them.

We all burst into the room and make a mad dash for them. Fluff reaches them first, which leave only me and Cinder. We're neck-and-neck as we run as fast as we can. Then, it looks like I may have hope, since I can run a little faster than him! I am almost to the stairs, I am one step away and...

I trip. There is a rock only an inch in front of the stairs and I trip on it. The word "no" comes searing out of my lungs as I topple over and fall to the ground. In defeat, I watch Cinder climb the stairs and shout victoriously at the top. Sighing as I get up, I hang my head and plod over to them. After I ascend them, I sit and stare at the ground in defeat.

"Congratulations, Fluff and Cin. You win. I acknowledge my defeat and accept the consequences to which I have agreed to. And now I present to you: Two Gummis."

The two watch me as I stand up and set the Yellow Gummi and Red Gummi on the ground.

"I found these in the dungeon and don't have enough for Kecleon Shop-brand gummis. I hope they'll do."

Fluff smiles at me as he picks his up. "Hey, it's a gummi, isn't it? Doesn't matter where you got it."

"I agree. This gummi is no redder than the ones at Kecleon Shop!"

A smile creeps onto my face. At least they understand. My worse fear was that they would have wanted to stick to the terms of the race and get Kecleon Shop-brand gummis. I guess that's what I get for doubting Cinder. Of course, the gummis are only one part of my penalty.

"It's still early, maybe the guild members will agree to come with us to Luminous Spring."

Cinder looks over at me and smiles. "Of course they will! They are part of the honorary agreement! They wouldn't tarnish their good names, even if they didn't know that they were part of it!"

"Right, let's go."

"H-hey, um. Wait a minute, guys."

Both of us look over at Fluff.

"D-do I have to go...to Luminous Spring with you?"

Cinder smiled. "Feeling tired?"

"Yeah. That and I want to let my family know that I'm part of your team now. They might wonder why I keep leaving all the time..."

Poor kid...I suppose I should cut him some slack.

"Normally, you are required to attend because you gave your honorary oath to the terms. But, since I don't have the proper gummis to satisfy mine the way I should, I suppose I can let you go. This time."

"Th-thanks, Chica! I have to go, now. Bye!"

Before we can say our goodbyes, he scurries away. Cinder raises one of his eye ridges.

"Wonder what his story is...probably a mama's boy."

"Hmm, maybe. I don't judge..."

"So, shall we go and get the guild members?"

"...sure."

We go back down the path we came. The way back doesn't seem as bad as the way up. Maybe it's because I was so focused on the race. In any case, we arrive back in Treasure Town in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>I don't feel so motivational for asking the guild members to join us. I stand in the room with the first ladder, suddenly unable to move. Cinder suddenly pushes me towards it.<p>

"What's the matter, Chica? Let's go!"

The ladder which leads the way to our friends now seems like a path to my death. "...Cinder, would you mind asking them to join us, yourself? I don't feel so good..."

"...Haha! Scared? I didn't think I'd ever see you chicken out in my whole life! Hahahahaha!"

Without saying anything, I walk over to the other side of the room and sit, facing the wall. I hang my head and stare at my feet. If Cinder saw my face, he would have seen my cry. I'm not afraid to face my punishment for losing the race; that I can deal with. I just don't want the other members of the guild to see me admit that I lost. It would tear me apart.

And if Cinder knew that, he would get a bigger kick out of it. I know he is only teasing, but for some odd reason that just makes it feel worse. If he only knew how much his opinion meant to me, maybe he would understand how much his teasing is hurting me right now.

"P-please, just go down w-without me..."

My voice cracks when I finish my sentence. Did he hear it?

He must have. "Geez Chic, there's no reason to cry over it. Everyone gets-"

His sentence is cut short as I turn my head to face him. My body doesn't move from its position and I can feel my leaf droop behind my head. There are still tears in my eyes and on my face, but since he knows I'm crying anyway, there's no need to hide them.

"Oh my God, just GO!"

He doesn't move, just stares. From his stance, he knows that I am not in the mood to joke around anymore. His eyes go soft and he looks apologetic. Without saying anything, I close my eyes and turn my head back around to face my feet.

Great, now I've hurt his feelings. What is _wrong _with me? Why am I so angry at him? He's just trying to make me feel better and I'm pushing him away. Am I so worried about my pride that I won't accept sympathy from my...best friend?

Maybe that's what's wrong. I want more than a friendship with him and I am showing my anger and frustration. But why would it come out now, of all times?

After a short moment of silence, I hear scratching behind me. I turn my head back around and see him descend the ladder. He vanishes from sight and leaves me to my selfish thoughts.

* * *

><p>I...hurt her. She cried because of what I said. I never knew that something I do could hurt her to the point of crying. All I did was tease her and call her a...chicken. Maybe that's what it was. She and I fought Groudon, faced Primal Dialga on Temporal Tower and fought through a dark future filled with Pokemon with twisted hearts. Through all of which I had shown great cowardice, and she had helped me through it all. Suddenly her greatest fear is displayed for me to see, and I call her a chicken. Who do I think I am?<p>

For as long as I live, I will never forget the look in her eyes when she turned around and told me to leave. Those gentle and delicate eyes were filled with hurt and tears. Tears that I caused. And I did not think I would ever hear that sweet voice turn sour and demanding towards me. I have to make it up to her. There's no doubt about it, I have to do something that will make her feel better. I did this, now I have to fix it.

I walk past Chatot, giving him a small wave as I pass, still thinking of ways I could make her feel better. What can I do...?

Wigglytuff is still as creepy as ever.

"Perfect Apple! Perfect Apple!"

"Hi Guildmaster!"

"Ah, Cinder! How are you?"

"Fine, fine. Listen, does the guild have anything important it's doing today?"

"Ummmmmmmm...no, I don't think so."

"Are all of the other members here?" I'm asking this hoping that they aren't. Maybe Chica doesn't have to suffer through this after all.

"Why yes, they are! Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish are all upstairs, and all the others are doing their daily duties!"

Darn it. "Good, good. Would you like to bring the gang to Luminous Spring?"

He looks a little confused. "Why? It isn't Graduation time, yet..."

"Wha-"

"Nothing, NOTHING!"

...okay..."You see, Chica and I competed in a competition in Amp Plains. The terms of the competition stated that the loser was to give the winner a Gummi for him or her to enjoy as part of a drink in Spinda's Cafe. Another term was that the loser had to try and evolve at Luminous Spring."

"Oh, but I thought that niether of you could evolve there, for some mysterious reason?"

"Right. Thus, the loser would be forced to humiliation in front of the whole guild crew."

"I see...did you give your honorary oath to these terms?"

"Yes, we both did. Chica lost, so..."

"...I understand. Though I would have liked to know about this ahead of time, I assume that it happened on a whim...very well. I do not have a choice if you gave your honorary oaths to these terms. We will meet you at Luminous Spring in two hours."

"Thank you, Wigglytuff!"

"You're welcome, friend! Friendly, friend!"

I leave Wigglytuff's room and shut the door behind me. Darn it, if only the other members were'nt here, Chica wouldn't have to go through this. I think she's suffered enough today. The only reason why she wanted to do the race was to make me feel better. Why am I so selfish?

I sigh. I can't do anything about it now. But I still need to think of some way to make it up to her...

* * *

><p>Sighing, I stand up and walk outside. I use one of the nearby leaves to wipe away my tears. The last thing I need is to let the other guild members see me crying.<p>

Cinder had gone down there alone because I don't have the guts to admit that I lost.

"Why am I such a coward? All I had to do was look the others in their eyes and tell them that I lost the race...why is that so hard for me to do?"

"...you aren't a coward, Chica."

My eyes dart behind me, and look right into his.

"Cinder!"

He suddenly kneels down next to me and hugs me.

"...I know what a coward is, and you aren't one. You've showed more courage and bravery than anyone else I know."

My heart speeds up as he talks. Is he acting...loving?

"I'm sorry I called you a chicken earlier. I can see that what I said is making you doubt yourself...and I'm sorry...that I made you cry."

H-he's acting...loving. This type of affection...that's the only thing it can be called. Does this mean that he...?

"C-Cinder..."

I can't do it. I can't ask him. I'd be risking losing him by asking. That could ruin everything we've worked for. I don't know if he does, but...I don't want lose him...that would...kill me.

The moment dies when he utters his next words. "Wigglytuff has agreed to bring the guild to Luminous Spring. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

So...I still need to suffer through this, huh? He says that I'm not a coward...maybe this is my one chance to prove him right. Yes, I can do this!

"I...I'm not afraid. I'm...ready."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"...yes I do. I gave my honorary oath that I would if I lost. I lost, so I have to...besides, all that's going to happen is I'll go up there, the voice'll say that I can't evolve, and then I'll leave. It won't be so bad!"

He smiles. "Alright. Don't forget that you won't be alone. I'll be there for you."

He says this while gripping my hand. Now I _know _that I can do this. No matter what happens to me, I'll never be afraid as long as I'm with him.

* * *

><p>By the time we finally get to Luminous Spring, the guild crew is already there!<p>

"Wow, you guys are early." I felt a little nervous, but Cinder was with me. I am not alone.

"But of course! You pulled us from our daily work!" Chatot hissed. "Do you have any idea what a waste of time this is? If I had _my _way of things, we would still be working!"

Sunflora groans. "And God knows we _LOVE _working!"

Everyone, except Chatot, laughs at her joke.

"YEAH, Chatot! Don't be a stick in the MUD!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You're never any fun!"

Chatot just turns around and faces the spring.

"Hmph! Let's just get this sillyness over with, shall we?"

Everyone turns and looks at me. I sigh as I slowly walk up to the spring. Just as I step into the light, a voice speaks.

"Do you seek evolution?"

"I...I do."

"Do you need an item to do so?"

I look back at Chatot. "No, Chikoritas don't need an item to evolve."

"Thanks," I say smiling. My eyes look back up in the light. "No, I don't need an item to evolve."

"Very well, let us begin."

...

Nothing happens. The light doesn't flicker, I don't float, or anything. Nothing happens.

A sigh escapes my throat. I was expecting this, but I still utter my next words. "Why can't I evolve?"

"...There is a different reason..."

"What?"

"The one behind you cannot evolve because the fabric of space is being destroyed. You, on the other hand, are different..."

I was baffled now. "Why not? What is the reason?"

"...You are...not a Pokemon."

"WHAT?" I yell the word myself, as do all of the others behind me.

"You are not a Pokemon. You are a human trapped in a Chikorita's body. Therefore, you cannot evolve."

"I am SO a Pokemon! I eat Pokemon food, I sleep in a Pokemon's bed, I sleep like a Pokemon, I use Pokemon MOVES! I am a Pokemon!"

"You talk, act and behave like a Pokemon, true. But you are not a Pokemon. You have the sophisticated mind and soul of a human, and therefore, you are not a Pokemon."

I feel the tears build up again. Here...even here, I am not considered a Pokemon...why? Just because I lived a life I don't remember, that means that I will always be a human? I can't move on to a life as a Pokemon?

"I...am not...a true Pokemon..."

"And you never will be. This place serves no purpose to you. Begone."

After returning to Treasure Town, Cinder went to Spinda's Cafe to enjoy his drink. Me, though? I slumped back to Sharpedo's Bluff, and here I am. Laying in this bed I don't belong in.

I hadn't let Skuntank's words get to me last night because he's a chump. But the Luminous Spring's words were the same as his. I don't belong here. I have no way of returning to my human world, and wouldn't if given the chance. Cinder would be alone, again. I don't know how much pain he was in without me, but I don't want to cause it again. I can't...put him through that.

I need to sleep. My mind is foggy and sleep should help. But, easier thought than done.

"Sharpy, do I belong here? I know I wasn't a Pokemon before, but I am now, right? I've been in this body for the longest time...I...am a Pokemon...right?"

No response. Guess he doesn't know either. I yawn loudly and feel myself drift of into an unblissful sleep. For some reason, it isn't as comforting as all my other nights are...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This chapter was actually supposed to be shorter, but the idea of the race got my wheels turning. Sorry if this many words fries your eyes. I'll try to make the next one shorter!"<strong>


	4. Doubts

**Chapter 4- **_**Doubts**_

Suddenly, moonlight shines over my eyes. My bed is below Sharpy's right eye, and it's casting its glare down on me. I yawn and look over at Cinder's bed. His is right below Sharpy's left eye, so if Sharpy decides to get up in the night, he knows enough to wake one of us up. Not sure of what I see, I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and look again.

Cinder's bed is still empty!

* * *

><p>After hearing what the voice at the Luminous Spring said, Chica went back to the bluff. I can tell that she was upset, and plan on asking Fluff for help in making her a blanket. I hear that Mareeps shed their extra wool in Spring, and could probably use it to make a blanket for her. It will help her sleep at night without the use of my scarf. Plus, it will be bigger and thicker then my scarf, too!<p>

Yeah, I know it isn't much of a gift to help her emotionally, but it was all I could think of. I decided that if she is still awake and upset by the time I finish my drink, I'll take her back to Luminous Spring and give that voice a piece of my mind...who knows? It might cheer her up!

I enter the cafe and give Spinda my Red Gummi. "Here, make whatever drink you want with it."

"Absolutely, my good sir!" He twirls off with his usual dizzy motion.

While I wait, I look about the cafe and notice that I'm the only one here.

"Not a lot of business today, huh?"

He smiles as he sets a Red Gummi Smoothie down onto the counter. This guy can read me like a book. The small umbrella is a nice touch. "No. Everyone's at the party, so-"

"Party? What party?"

When he looks at me, I assume it's a confused look he gives me. I can't tell because his eyes are swirly.

"You haven't heard? There's a party going on at Shaymin Village! I could have sworn someone would have told you already."

"No, I haven't heard a thing about a party. Why would someone have already told-"

As if on cue, Corphish storms into the joint.

"Here you are, Cinder! I was told to come and get you! The Shaymin that led you up the mountain is throwing a party in Team GreenFlare's honor! Hey, hey!"

"Oh, so that's what the party's about."

"Well, let's not dally here! Let's go!" I hear Spinda's voice behind me declare. "I'm sure there are drinks I could be preparing at this party!"

I stop in my tracks. "Wait, if it's a party for Team GreenFlare, shouldn't I get Chica? She's back at Sharpedo Bluff."

"Don't worry! We'll get someone on that! Hey, hey, hey!"

"Wait, but-" Before I can finish, Corphish pulls me out of the room by my hand. I would rather go and get her myself. Maybe escorting her to the party would make me her date...

* * *

><p>"Cinder! Cinder?"<p>

Where _is _he? Drinking a single Red Gummi Smoothie shouldn't take hours. I have been out here for two now, and haven't had any luck finding him.

"Cinder! Cinder, this isn't funny!"

The first place I had looked was Spinda's Cafe, but he wasn't there. Not even one of Spinda's drinking cups were out, though one was _missing_.

"Cinder! Ciiiiiiinderrrrrrr! !"

The guild is locked up, so he can't be there. There isn't anybody in their shops, so that option is out. Right now, I'm looking in Apple Woods, in case he got hungry. I know, I know, long shot. But it's the only shot I have.

"Ciiinnder! !"

My throat is starting to hurt now, but I keep looking anyway. I have to find him.

"Cinnderrrrrrrr! Cin-"

My next call is cut short. I hear a commotion going on very far away. Without thinking, I run through the trees as fast as I can. They get thicker and harder to run through, but I keep going. Someone in that crowd_ has _to know where Cinder is, they just have to!

Finally, the trees part and open up to a large field. I run across this field and stop dead in my tracks. A mountain stood before me. A mountain.

This can't be right; I must have made a mistake somewhere in my path. These are my thoughts, until I hear the commotion again. It was coming from a small village at the foot of the mountain.

Wait a minute, I know that village! That's Shaymin Village!

I run there as fast as I can. Just before the gate, I stop myself. The Pokemon in there are...laughing? I sneak around the outer part of the gate and look into a small hole formed by the wood. And I see...

Spinda? Why is Spinda in Shaymin Village? I peer closer in and spot several other Pokemon I recognize. Without realizing it, I start to whisper their names.

"The Kecleon Brothers...Sunflora...Chatot...Spoink...Wigglytuff...Shaymin, of course...Bidoof...Corphish...Cinder?"

Cinder is there, too? I press my face against the wood so I can see better. Yes he is! He's lauging at some joke that Loudred told him, Red Gummi Smoothie! So that's where the missing cup was...Bidoof and Corphish are also standing nearby...

"By golly, I can't believe you would say something like that! That's too funny, Loudred! Yup, yup."

"Yeah, that reminds me of this one time! You see, Chica and I had-wait, where _IS _Chica? Corphish, I thought you said you were sending someone to get her!"

"Hey, hey! We did! Bidoof, don't you remember? You were supposed to go and get Chica!"

"You gave BIDOOF a responsible JOB? You KNOW how FORGETFUL he is!" Loudred roared.

"Oof, I didn't forget, by golly. I went to Sharpedo Bluff to get her, but she was asleep, yup, yup. I didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful."

Cinder slaps his hand on his forhead. "I'll go and get her. I have to take Spinda's cup back to his shop, anyway."

Cinder turns and walks for the gate entrance. If this was any other Pokemon, I'm sure they would have raced right back to Sharpedo Bluff. Instead, I watch him head back for town, then follow him. I watch from a distance as he goes into Spinda's Cafe, then comes out. He then heads straight towars the bluff. However, instead of following him, I go to the beach and sit at the water's edge.

That party...I didn't belong there. I don't belong in this world _period_. Everyone there was laughing, joking and having a good time. Sure, I shared moments like that with them, but only when Cinder was by my side. I don't remember ever going to a party, or social event, without him. Yet, tonight, he went there without me and had one of the best times of his life. He clearly belongs here.

I remember what Skuntank told me yesterday.

**"You don't belong here, either! May I remind you that you came from the future! Go back to your own world, where you DO belong! Team Skull belongs here more than you do! You aren't even a real Pokemon, you're a human trapped in a Pokemon's body!"**

Then, there was what the voice at Luminous Spring said, today.

**"You talk, act and behave like a Pokemon, true. But you are not a Pokemon. You have the sophisticated mind and soul of a human, and therefore, you are not a Pokemon."**

What both of these voices said is true. I don't belong here because I am not a Pokemon. I may talk and behave like one, but it's an act, a lie. My whole life as a Pokemon is a total lie.

I look down at my reflection and sigh. This face...it's a lie. A mask to hide what I _really _am. Human.

But what can I do? For the rest of my life, I will always be known as "the Pokemon that isn't" and there isn't a thing I can do that will make me anymore of a Pokemon. Everyone will act friendly towards me, but deep down they will pity me. Some might even hate me. A fake like me has no right to be the leader of the world's best Pokemon Exploration Team. A fake like me doesn't belong with someone as great as Cinder...a fake like me...doesn't belong.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. The sea, currently reflecting the moon's beautiful light, is getting harder to see through them. I look down at my reflection in the water.

"No...you aren't real. You're a copycat, a fake. Cinder doesn't love you, how could he? You're a human! A wretched creature that is only using him to gain popularity among the other Pokemon! You're no better than Team Skull...no, you're worse!"

I feel the tears run down my face as I utter my next words; the same words that I can't ever escape from, no matter where I go, or what I do. "You AREN'T A POKEMON!"

I shut my eyes as hard as possible and start hitting the water. The girl in it isn't real, she's fake. She can never be like Cinder and the rest.

_And there isn't anything I can do about it. I may want to belong, and do everything I can to make it __seem__ like I belong, but I don't._

This thought repeats itself over and over in my head as I curl up on the sand.

_I don't belong here. I don't belong here. I don't belong here._

* * *

><p>A wave of worry washes over me. Chica isn't in her bed. According to Bidoof, she was asleep when he left the bluff. Where is she?<p>

I dart out of the bluff and look around frantically. My eyes lock onto the small green figure on the beach. The moonlight provides a perfect view of her; she is laying on the sand, rocking back and forth. Even from this distance, I can see that she is sobbing.

"She's upset. Is it because she still thinks she's a coward? Or does it have something to do with what the Luminous Spring voice said? Maybe she's just worried about me. After all, she had to have woken up without me here."

I don't know. One thing I _do_ know is that I have to get her back up here. She can't stay down there all night, otherwise she'll get sick. I watch her for a few more minutes to see what she does. She just lays there, rocking back and forth. I run down to the beach as fast as I can. When she hears me, she sits up and watches me approach her.

"Oh. Hey, Cin."

I kneel next to her. When I see the dried up tears in her eyes, my heart winces. I was right, she _was _sobbing. Somehow, I manage to fight off my urge to hug her. "What's wrong, Chica? You look like you've been crying."

"It-it's nothing. That's just from yawning, but Sharpy won't let me sleep, so I thought I'd spend the night down here."

She's lying to me. Probably doesn't want me to know about what's going on, so I let it go.

"Alright. There's a party going on in Shaymin Village. It's a party to thank Team GreenFlare for preventing the planet's paralysis."

After I tell her about the party, she gives me a _disappointed _look, but pretends to be excited.

"A party? Awsome, let's go!

She gets up and starts making her way towards the beach exit. My hand gently lays on her back, stopping her movement.

I pause, then start biting my bottom lip, unsure if I should say anything. My eyes meet hers. "Chica, what's wrong? We've been friends for a long time now, I can tell when something is bothering you. What is it?" I want her to tell me, but I know she won't. Her pride is at stake. However, she needs to know how much I care.

"Cinder, where _were _you? I woke up and saw that you weren't in your bed. I looked all over for you, but couldn't find you. I don't know how many times I called out your name...where were you?"

Great. Now, I've gotta come up with a lie...or do I?

"One of the guild members were supposed to bring you to the party, but they saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you up. I was already at the party when I found out that they didn't bring you and came back for you."

"Oh...well, why didn't you just come and get me yourself to begin with?"

My reason won't sound responsible, but it will be truthful, at least.

"Corphish had dragged out of Spinda's Cafe before I had the chance. He told me that he had it taken care of."

"Oh. I see..."

Suddenly, I see a way to get her to talk to me. "Is that why you were crying, Chic?

"That was from _yawning_, Cin. They were yawned tears."

I sigh disappointedly. Why is she afraid to talk to me? "Okay, then. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>-I wake up the next morning, and realize that the sun had to have come out <em>hours <em>ago. We slept in! I turn my head to tell Chica, but stop when I notice that she's still sleeping. Groaning quietly, I look at the roof of Sharpy's mouth. Nothing I can do about it, I guess. I quietly stand up and go over to his teeth to sharpen my claws.

Last night had been...different. When we had arrived at the party, everyone cheered and welcomed us. They were all happy, cheerful and giddy. A little more so than usual. I think that they were trying to pretend I hadn't gotten there yet. If they had known that she knew I was there before, they wouldn't have been so excited. Then again, they were giddy when I had first walked through the door. There was no reason for them not to be just as thrilled when she joined us.

Something was off, though. Everyone was happy, and excited while they talked to her. But she, herself, seemed...distant. She didn't seem to acknowledge anyone's presence at the party. Whenever somebody came up and said hi, she kind of _acted_ happy to see them. There wasn't a lot of emotion in her words, though.

After everyone had got done talking to her, I saw Wigglytuff pull her aside and ask her something. I went behind the punch stand to hear them better.

"-about you tonight. You don't seem very...social. Did something happen?"

"No, Guildmaster. I'm just...tired."

"Is this about what the voice at Luminous Spring said? He's an old spirit, Chica, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"No sir, it's nothing. I'm fine, honest!"

"...you wouldn't _lie_ to your Guildmaster, would you?"

Come off it, Wigglytuff. She won't tell you, alright?

"No, Guildmaster. It's just been a rough day, that's all."

With this, she left. I stood next to Wigglytuff and told him about what happened back at the beach.

"Hmm...yes, something is wrong with her. If she even lies to _you_, then she won't tell the truth to anyone. Friends should never lie to their friends..."

"I want to make her feel better, I truly do...but, I'm afraid I'm at the end of my wits as to what to do."

I wasn't lying to him either, I really don't know what to do. Something is bothering Chica, but I can't help her if she won't talk to me. What can I do to make her trust me? What price do I have to pay? I just...don't want to lose her, again.

True, I want to help her, but she won't talk to me about it, so I'll have to trust that she can handle it on her own. I just have to find something to do today.

There's always the option of going to see Fluff. I suppose today is as good a day as ever, since we slept in late and all. Fine, then. That's what I'll do!

I quickly write down a note for Chica. I don't want her to freak out again. After re-reading it, I leave the note in my bed, grab my bag and dart out the door.

* * *

><p>"...ugh."<p>

I wake up, feeling the bright sun intrude my eyes.

"Oh...my God, it's late...hey Cin. You up yet?"

No response.

"Cin?"

I look over and I don't see him. Instead, I see a note. Groaning, I pull myself out of bed and trudge over to his. Without bothering to pick it up, I read it. I've been here a while now and have grown used to reading Footprint Runes.

"Dear Chica,

I have something I need to do today, so I am afraid I cannot go exploring with you. I plan on doing something that just might make you feel better. I know you're looking forward to it! I'll see you later!

From: Cinder"

"Ah, Cinder. How you amuse me, so." If anyone walks into the bluff, they'd think I was drunk. Then again, I did drink a lot of punch last night...

Still drowsy, I drag myself outside and into the afternoon air. It's not nearly as sweet as the morning air. Then a thought picks me right up; I finally have a reason to go and watch the clouds! Exploring isn't any fun without Cinder, so today can be cloud-watching day! With this thought on hand, I run straight to Mystifying Forest. I had seen the clouds go by while walking through it yesterday, and thought it'd be the perfect place!

* * *

><p>-After a short while of walking, I see a small patch of grass that is just <em>calling<em> my name! Without delaying, I rush over and lay down. It was much more comfy than it looked. I could lay here all day!

The first few clouds go by slowly, and take the shapes of Butterfrees and Bunearys. A few don't look like anything, just large white puffs that you can lay your head on, like large pillows. I tilt my head to see one better, and notice that it kind of looks like a purple cloud. Weird, I didn't know that clouds could be purple...wait, that isn't a cloud!

As soon as I sit up, the repulsive odor invades my nose. Before I know it, a purple trio bursts out of a nearby hedge.

"Team Skull!"

"Why, hello to you, too! Chaw-haw-haw-haw!"

"What do _you _want?" I am in no mood to deal with these creeps. All I want is to enjoy my day.

"Woah-ho-ho, not very polite, are you?"

"I have nothing more to say to you creeps! Leave me alone."

"Hey, we don't want trouble! Just hear us out! Heh-heh-heh!"

"Why should I trust anything _you _say? The last time I saw you, you swore you'd get revenge on Team GreenFlare!"

"Chaw-haw-haw, perhaps our last meeting was kind of...akward. But please listen to me. Surely, you're the voice of reason in the team, whereas Cinder is the fighter.

"Hmph! He has every right to be the fighter! Every time we see you, you cause nothing but trouble!" I was in my defensive position, prepared to send leaves flying, if they wanted to try and use that cheap gas-combo attack of theirs. Sure it wouldn't do much damage, but it would create a distraction, which is all I would need.

"Please listen. We have wanted to talk with you for a while, but you travel _everywhere_ with Cinder. This is the one time we happen to catch you alone. You see, he won't listen to us, but we have a strong faith that you will." Zubat was clearly the voice of reason in this group. He doesn't always laugh while talking.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Please, come with us and talk with us in private. After hearing us out, if you aren't interested, we'll let you continue your cloud-watching."

Ha! This guy oughta be a stand-up comedian! Still, I admired his courage. He clearly wasn't as much of a coward as his accomplice and Chief are. However, he is a Team Skull member, which means he is as evil and conniving as the other two. Maybe even more, if this was just an act.

I bit my bottom lip. Maybe I was going out on a whim here, but what they have to say _does _sound interesting. Hmm...perhpas I should play their little game, but be careful about what cards they try to hand me.

"Fine, you win. Take me to where you want to talk."

End of Chapter 4...Cliffhanger!


	5. Tension

**Author's Warning: Another LONG chapter, but this one is more dramatic. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- <strong>_**Tension**_

"Ah, Cinder! Nice to see you! You see, I was hoping-"

"Not now, Fluff. I'm not here to explore, or race, or meet your family, or whatever. I'm here to ask you something."

"Oh...okay, what is it?"

"Mareeps shed their wool in Spring, right?"

"Yes, they do. Why?"

"I want to make Chica feel better by making her a wool blanket. She's upset over losing the race, and I think a gift from me might help her feel better. Plus, it keeps getting chilly over at the bluff, so-"

"Perfect! That's a perfect gift!" The kid practically shrieks out his words. I fear he may be a bit louder than Loudred, if that's even possible.

"...Right. So, would you be willing to help me?"

"Oh, absolutely! You see, I want to do something for Chica as a thanks for bringing me aboard the team. This is a perfect way to repay that debt!"

"Really? Cool...so, where do you go to shed your fur?"

"Well, it isn't the time of year yet to shed. However, there is a room in my home where we store all of our shedded fur. Your timing is impeccable! We've been meaning to clean out that room!"

"Room of fur...fascinating. So, shall we go to this room of yours?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, totally! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The team takes me to a cave located in the outermost area of the forest. It appears to be built in the side of a cliff, a branch from a nearby willow tree drooping in front of the entrance. The branch is so carefully drooped that its leaves cover the entire entrance.<p>

Zubat flies ahead and pulls part of the leafy curtain to the side. Skuntank enters, followed by Koffing, then me. Zubat flies ahead of me to return to his spot. After we walk through the suprisingly spacious entrance, we continue to a deeper part of the cave. Finally, we stop at a part of the cave that appears to be a hallway. There are a total of seven doors; one at the end of the hall, then three on each side. Skuntank enters the middle door on the right side of the hallway, followed by us.

This room is kind of small, with nothing more than a table to the far side. Must be their dining room. There are two doors that appear to connect to the other two rooms. However, there is one other door at the back of the room. As you may have guessed, all of us follow Skuntank into this room. This new room is actually somewhat larger than the entrance. If you had a bird's eye view of the room, the door would be on the bottom, two small straw beds would be up against the right wall, and a large one on the upper wall.

I fail at hiding the sarcasm in my voice. "How lovely, you brought me to your rooms. Listen, whatever you're trying to pull, it won't work on me."

"Easy! We just wanna talk! Woah-ho-ho!"

"Fine, but can we at least open a window? I'll pass out breathing in this stench," I say wrinkling my non-visible nose.

"Relax. If I can stand these guys' smells, so can you. Heh-heh-heh."

"You're a Poison-Type! You probably _love_ this smell!"

"Don't fret. I'll stand over here...Chaw-haw-haw!" The large skunk then walks over to the upper-left corner of the room.

For some reason, Koffing stands in the upper-right corner horizontal from him, then Zubat takes the corner below the floating mine. I take that as my cue to take the corner below Skuntank's, and sigh as I sit. "Okay, this is better. Now I won't pass out from your odor."

He gives me a disgusted sneer. "Glad to be of service."

"So, you wanna tell me why you dragged me into your hovel of a home?"

"You mind listening to a story? Heh-heh-heh."

"A story? It was my understanding that you only wanted to _talk_. Now I've gotta listen to a _story_?" Irritation jets through me. _This is ridiculous, I can't believe I'm wasting my time here..._

"Please, just listen. Woah-ho-ho!"

I sigh. There's no way I'm going to get out of this anytime soon. By the time they finish, it may be too dark out to see the clouds. "Make it quick. I want to do more cloud-watching before it gets dark."

"We won't be long. Heh-heh-heh-h-"

"Okay, I get it! Stop your obnoxious lauging!"

The three look at me. By now, I'm glaring over at Zubat, wishing that my gaze could somehow destroy his vocal cords; Wishing that I was watching the clouds back on my comfy patch of grass.

The bat slowly stops flying and slumps to the floor. "...Sorry..."

Skuntank breaks the silence. "Well then. Are you ready for my story now?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm listening." If I had fingers, they'd be rubbing my temple right about now. For some reason, I've got a headache.

"Very well. You see, before I was a Skuntank, I was a Stunky. When I was young, I had dreams of becoming an amazing explorer. I had the skills and bravery that were required to achieve my dream. However, I had nobody to help me become stronger. No parents, no friends, nothing. Everyday, I struggled to survive, only barely making it on my own.

I traveled everywhere in search of a good home, but the Pokemon in the areas always ran me out of town. As you may realize, not all Pokemon will befriend you when you smell like garbage. One lone Stunky can't take on packs of Eevees or herds of Tauroses. Each day brought me to a new town, filled with new Pokemon that did what they could to get rid of me.

I only always wondered about my parents. Finally, I had enough courage to ask one of the town elders if he knew any Skuntanks. As luck would have it, he did! Turns out, my parents were low-life thieves that stole anything not nailed down. And not just your average, everyday pick-pockets either; They were _pros!_ The best of the best!

However, my mom got pregnant with me. Before I was born, they already decided that a child would slow them down. Thus, they left me behind."

I look over at Koffing, who drags his bed over into his corner and lays down. Then, I hear another dragging noise; Zubat copies Koffing's idea and lays down. They've probably heard this story a couple dozen times.

Skuntank glares at both of them. "Do you mind? I was in the middle of my story! Chaw-haw-haw!"

"Oh, come on Chief! We've heard this story a thousand times! Heh-heh-heh!"

"Yeah, wake us up after you tell it to Chica!"

I turn my attention back to Skuntank. If I want to, I can just leave. They aren't forcing me to stay here. But there's something interesting about his story. Though _they_ might have heard it a thousand times, I want to finish hearing it for my first.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, you lazy louts! Anyway, after learning the truth about my parents, I was in a fog. Abandoned? Me? How could this _happen_? For a long time, I just walked about, kicking leaves and pushing over weaker Pokemon. I never felt any better; Each day the truth about my past hurt me worse than the day before!

Then one day I picked a fight with a Houndour. This guy looked to be about level three or four. By this time I was level thirteen, so I knocked him out, just for the heck of it; big mistake. Suddenly, a whole pack of Houndooms came rushing out of nowhere. Once they noticed the pup lying on the ground, they assumed the worst and came running after me. Without thinking, I ran as fast as I could. I was being hunted! I knew that Houndooms were known to kill anything they hunt, so I was scared for my life!

I eventually found refuge in an old, abandoned factory. However, the Houndooms found me and started chasing me again. I ran into a work station and found a dead-end. I tried to fight back, but they were too strong. Then, as if from nowhere, a lone Koffing flew out of the shadows and attacked them! He was able to knock a few of them out, but then a Zubat came and helped us finish them off! The pack ran off, wimpering and howling. I thanked the two Pokemon who decided, rather generously, to let me stay with them. Thus, Team Skull was formed!"

This guy is unblievable. He picked on a child because he was upset about his parents leaving him? Pathetic. "That kid didn't deserve what you did to him. You had it coming."

He stared at the floor. "Well, the Houndooms told a nearby town about us, and came back with every member of that town. The mob started throwing things at us and attacking us, so we ran from the factory and darted for the next town. In each town, we were attacked by everyone we saw, and became outcasts. Shortly after we got chased away from Adventure Town, we decided that we should settle down somewhere. That's when we found this cave, and learned about Treasure Town. We started going there every day, especially to find out about the jobs in Wigglytuff's Guild.

However, the jobs there were to _help_ Pokemon, not cause them pain. But we needed the rewards, so we didn't have another choice. We didn't want to attract the attention of the police, so we were careful about which jobs we chose. It was awful, we were miserable every day we worked, only to be followed by a disgusting "thank you" as if to top off the torturous job with more pain! We needed to find something else; something that would have the potential to go big. That way, we wouldn't have to work for anybody, ever again! Shortly after that, the boys saw Cinder in front of Wigglytuff's Guild-"

"And that's why they stole his Relic Fragment. They thought that it would be their big break, until we got it back from them." It's all starting to come together. That explains why they were such bullies towards us.

"Correct. Everything we ever did to you two was out of greed. Everytime we get close to something that has the potential to go big, it slips away! Our dream is always just out of our reach and everytime we get closer, it gets further away!"

"So then the expedition...and your desire to be the first to discover the Hidden Land..."

"Yeah, those were all plots to try and get our hands on some amazing treasure...except for the Amp Plains trick. That futile effort was just an attempt at revenge."

"I figured as much. So, why are you telling me this?"

He gives me a smirk. "Because you're just like us."

My eyebrows raise. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're an outcast; you don't belong in this world anymore than we do. No matter what you do, the fact that you're human will always hang over your head. It doesn't matter the accomplishment, all that will matter to _any_ Pokemon is who you really are...or rather, _what_ you really are."

"How does that-"

"Team Skull are outcasts, too. We've tried everything we could to grow up as good Pokemon, but the others never accepted us as one of them. Because of our 'odor', they never will. You and I are similar in the fact that no matter what we do, we will _never_ be accepted in this world. We are outcasts, there's no changing that."

I feel anger build up inside me. "What? I'm NOTHING like you! You're a bunch of outlaws! You cause suffering and misery to innocent Pokemon! I'm a _hero_ to all the Pokemon in Treasure Town! We're nothing alike!"

He sighs before continuing. "Are you _sure_ that all of the town Pokemon consider you a hero?"

"What? Of course I'm sure!"

"Though you are respected, are you remembered? Do Pokemon see you without Cinder and say, 'Hey, there's Treasure Town's hero!'? Or do they only praise you whenever Cinder is with you? Do they even praise you at all?"

"Well yeah, but..." I can't finish my sentence. He's right, the only time anyone ever praises me is when I'm with Cinder. But he gets praise without me all the time. I can stay at Sharpedo's Bluff, and when he goes to Treasure Town, there's always an uproar. However, if he stays at Sharpedo's Bluff and I go into town, everybody only offers me their store services.

"...You-you're right..." Reality never slapped me in the face as hard as it did just then.

"I know. Cinder may have tried to emphasize what the other Pokemon really think of you, but it all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

It...it _does_. Looking back over it now, it makes perfect sense. Last night, at the beach, I had thought that I was the only one in this world that didn't belong. But in fact, I'm not the only one. Team Skull doesn't belong here either; neither does _any_ outcast. How could I have not seen this before?

It's because...Cinder had been the only one who treated me like I belonged there. All the others..._pretended_ so they wouldn't upset him. I never noticed before because Cinder's treatment towards me had been the only thing I cared about. Without realizing it, Cinder had blocked my view of what the other Pokemon thought of me. It took Skuntank to see around him...

I start to feel sick. "What...do you want from me?"

He looks up at me, though I don't look back at him. Instead, I stare at the floor.

"What I'm about to ask is going to sound ludicrous-"

"Ask me anyway. I don't care about how anything sounds anymore."

He sighs loudly. The other two get out of their beds and stand in the middle of the room. He walks over and stands between them. Now he has my full attention.

Then his eyes meet mine. "Chica, will you...join Team Skull?"

It takes a while for these words to reach my brain. "...Will I...join you?"

"Yeah. Do you want to join us outcasts?"

"...Join..._you_? No, I can't...why...why should I?"

"Because you don't belong in this world, either. It doesn't matter what you do, none of the other Pokemon will accept you as one of them. You're an outcast, just like us."

"I know I'm an outcast, but that doesn't mean I should join you."

"And why not?" Koffing was talking now. "Once you join us, you can get your revenge on those who have wronged you. You'll finally be noticed by all of the other town Pokemon! Cinder will no longer be the only one getting attention!"

"Cinder...he's why. I don't want to become a disappointment to him; he means everything to me. Plus...he'd be alone..."

"If we could let him join, we would." Zubat's turn to talk. "But, since we can only have four Pokemon on a team, he can't join. Plus, he would never join us! He belongs in this world! And...if he means the world to you, then why isn't he doing something about the other Pokemon? Don't you think that he'd try to make you less of an outcast, if you mean everything to him?"

"I...guess..." I'm mostly numb now, that's why I'm not defending Cinder, or any of the other Pokemon. Though some of what Team Skull says is a little out there, a large portion of it is true. Cinder doesn't seem to realize what it's like being alone in the dark. Sure, my world grows a little brighter with him in it, but he has always had the Pokemon of this world to support him, therefore he'd never be truly alone. They're his friends! They'd never let him suffer...but how many of them are _my _friends? Would they turn their heads if they saw me in pain?

"By joining us, you won't be alone anymore. You'll never feel like you don't belong because you _will_ belong. Nobody will ever reject you again, you will always have someone that understands how you feel. You may not belong in that world, but you'll belong here, with us!"

Skuntank's words...they're right; I won't be alone anymore. Last night at the beach, I had felt so alone, so unwanted in the world. I even lied to Cinder because I didn't want him to start babying me...if he started to do that, there wouldn't be any respect left for me...the leader of Team GreenFlare would be a big baby.

I look up into Skuntank's eyes. "Can...you give me until tomorrow to decide. Th-this is all a bit much; I need to think things through."

"I understand. Hearing all of this today, when your only plans were to watch the clouds go by, must be a lot to ponder over. Take as much time as you need."

After he says this, Zubat escorts me back into the hallway, then we head down towards the exit. My feet feel heavy and my body gets harder to move. The last time I felt this way was when I was disappearing, after preventing the planet's paralysis. I had felt this way before I left the world I didn't belong in.

We finally reach the exit. It's still daylight out, so I can still watch the clouds if I want to. After everything that's happened today, I'm not so sure that's what I want anymore.

Zubat snaps me away from my thoughts. "Hey...I know I can't make up your mind for you. But, you really should join us...I know how much you care about Cinder, but if he cares the same way about you, wouldn't he have said something by now?"

He was right. Cinder always considered me a friend, and nothing more. He may have acted..._affectionate_ before, but that was about it. To him, I'm probably more like a younger sister than a best friend.

"I just need to think this through. Tomorrow, I'll return with my decision. By then, I should be absolutely sure about what I want. Tell Skuntank this."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, then." He flies off, making a loud noise as he goes. I guess, since he has no eyes, that's how he finds his way around the halls. Before, he could just follow the others' smell, but since that isn't possible right now, he'll have to use sonar.

Nearby is a small spring; must be their water supply. I walk over to it and look at my reflection. The Chikorita in the water wears a concerned expression, and knows that she can't watch the clouds after hearing what Skuntank said.

I can't just leave Cinder, he's my best friend. Sure, he belongs here and I don't, but I can't just leave him. It's not his fault that he belongs here, nor is it my fault that I don't. If he were to hear what Team Skull has to say, he would know, for a _fact_, that they're lying. I suppose the idea of them making the whole thing up sounds logical. But they sounded so..._convincing._ Maybe I beleive them because I don't want to feel alone in this world anymore. I want to be with others who don't have to _pretend_ that I belong.

So what should I do? Treasure Town isn't where I belong, yet I don't want to leave Cinder alone. I won't watch him suffer without me, he doesn't deserve that. I know he would suffer because he's gone through it before. That day on the beach several months ago...he wasn't pretending. He _missed_ me. If I were to leave him _again_, he would fall apart. Maybe...I can talk to him about what to do.

That would mean having to tell him about my meeting with Team Skull. I doubt he would understand how I feel, but I can't just pretend that everything is alright. Last night he showed total concern for me, and I lied right to his face; I can't lie to him forever. Lying to Wigglytuff and the others is one thing, lying to Cinder is another. When I lied to him last night, I could feel my heart being torn to shreds. I doubt I'll be able to survive that again.

Telling him the truth might hurt him. He might even think that _he's_ the reason for my meeting with Team Skull. But he doesn't understand what it feels like to be a social outcast. To be ignored by everyone else, _avoided_ by everyone else, unless they want to see him and he just happens to be standing next to me. Nobody acts natural around me; they pretend to be happy to see me. In reality, they want to get as far away from me as possible, as though I'm carrying some sort of virus that could end their lives.

I'm not _carrying _a virus, I _am_ a virus. That's why they don't want to be around me. I'm a human trapped in a Chikorita's body, my very _soul_ is poisoned because of what I used to be...what I _am, _according to Luminous Spring's voice.

...I need to head home. I have to talk to Cinder about this and sort things out once and for all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Perfect!<em> At this rate, you'll have that blanket made in no time!"

As it turns out, Fluff's grandmother has an even more annoying voice than him. I swear, she can cut glass with her screams. Anyway, she's teaching me how to weave a blanket using the extra fur from their "Fur Room". Turns out, it's a large room with crates full of fur, instead of a room filled wall-to-wall with fur like I had imagined. These Pokemon are much more organized than I pegged them to be.

"How big do you want this blanket?"

Reality slaps me away from my thoughts. "Big enough to keep a Chikorita warm during cold nights."

"Oh, how sweet! She is lucky to have a boyfriend like you!"

"Um...I'm not her boyfriend."

"Really? The way you care about her tells me that you love her to _some_ degree...apparently a degree higher than just 'friends'."

This old lady should tell fortunes. "Can you...keep this a secret?"

"Of course! Though I may seem loud and peppy, I know when to keep my mouth shut. Go on, dear!"

"Well...I do love her as more than just a friend. But-"

"You think that she doesn't love you the way you love her."

Scratch that. This old lady is _psychic!_ There's no other explanation. "Yeah, I don't know if she loves me back. I'm afraid to ask her, for fear it will ruin our friendship."

"Ahh, love. An unselfish emotion that creates strong feelings for the other. It has different effects for different Pokemon, yet it breeds the same kind of fear. The fear of being alone in this world without the other. At least this blanket will show her how much you care about her."

Now she's a _poet_? This old lady is a piece of work! "Yes, that's my purpose for making it. I can't _wait_ to show it to her, tonight!"

She sighs. "Youth today, so impatient. I'm afraid that this blanket will take a little longer than one day to make, dear. It should be ready by tomorrow."

"Oh...I guess that'll be okay. I doubt she'll have any plans for tomorrow."

A smile stretches across the old woman's face. "Perhaps you can tell her how you feel tonight, then present it to her as an 'I love you' gift tomorrow."

This time, I sigh. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy. I'm doing this, not only to show her how much I care, but also to make up for the mistakes I've made. These mistakes were enough to make her cry..."

Her smile dies down a little, then returns. "Nobody's perfect, dear. You'd be suprised how forgiving a true friend is; even when the ones they love do something to hurt them."

"Well, she seems different lately. She keeps lying to me and is acting...anti-social. She won't talk to anybody. The only thing she does is give cold stares."

At this, she looks at the floor. "...She must be hurting if she's lying to someone she really cares about. She might not even trust you enough to tell you her fears and worries. If I were you, I'd convince her to pour out her heart before you, then tell her that you'll support her no matter what happens. Sometimes, the support of a friend is the best gift that can be given. Especially if you love her."

This time _I _look at the floor. "What if what she tells me isn't what I want to hear? What if...she decides to do something that goes against what I beleive?"

"Then you need to tell her what you think. Show her that you aren't afraid to pour your heart out in return. Show her...that you love her."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same? That could ruin our friendship."

"You won't ever find out unless you try. Otherwise, you'll always be wondering, 'what if I had?' Trust me, dear; I've been there before."

I take the old woman's advice into consideration. Perhaps all I need to do is tell Chica how I really feel about her. That could be all she needs to feel better and tell me how she feels about me; _If_ she feels anything for me at all.

The old woman raises her eyes to meet mine. "One more thing: Don't _ever_ lie to her. Eventually, the truth will be exposed and it'll be hard regaining her trust in you, afterwards."

"Really?"

"Why do you think that Fluff's grandfather isn't here? I left him while I was pregnant with Fluff's mama. That fool was _born_ a liar!"

Oh. In truth, I had assumed that the old geezer had kicked the bucket. As old as he'd have to be to be alive today, he probably already has.

Never lie, huh? Good advice. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, dear. Oh, you messed up that loop while we were talking!"

Ugh...weaving is hard to do with razor-sharp claws. Maybe I oughta take a class.

* * *

><p>I fall asleep waiting for Cinder to come home. I wake up in the middle of the night, thanks to Sharpy, and notice him in his bed. He is laying on his back with his hands behind his head, his tail drooping over the side. Must be a decent dream because he has the happiest of expressions on his face. That makes one of us...<p>

When I got here earlier, I decided that I'd talk to him about everything tomorrow. By then, we'd have talked everything out and gotten all of our worries cast aside. Though I won't join Team Skull, at least I'd be honest with him; he deserves that much.

I look around the bluff, bored out of my mind. "Sharpy, give me something to do, will ya?"

Then Cin's bag falls to its side, his Attack Scarf poking out of one of the pockets. That was quick.

I walk over and pull the scarf out of the bag. Feeling this wrap around my body should help me sleep for the rest of the night. I walk over to my bed and set the scarf in it. Then I crawl into the staw bed and pull the scarf up over me. Still warm.

Not falling asleep as quickly as I'd hoped, I look around the bluff again. Somehow, a leaf makes its way into the bluff and starts dancing about as the wind comes and goes. It was as if Sharpy was trying to hypnotize me into a deep sleep. I feel a smile cross my face as my eyelids slowly drop.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what, but <em>something<em> wakes me up sometime later. It must be getting close to morning by now, so I pull myself out of bed and sit next to one of Sharpy's teeth. I release a strong yawn filled with fatigue from the day before. If I'm going to talk with Cinder, I need to prepare myself. Failing to do so, I stare at the sunrise.

The sun has just shown its face above the mountains in the distance. So this is what Cinder watches every morning; it sure is beautiful. I watch the lights dance across the hills and ground as the sun slowly creeps its way up into the sky. Speaking of which, the sky is an orange and scarlet color, mixed with dark blue clouds. A few stars are still dotted across the sky, giving it a mystical glow. In harmony, they all create a single picture of pure tranquility. The last time I had seen anything like this was when an artist named Smeargle came to Treasure Town and painted a similar picture. The only difference was that his was on canvas; this is _real_!

A gentle wind blows into the bluff. With it comes the sweet aroma of honey-nectar and morning dew. The smell of morning is as sweet as I remember, if not better.

"I need to get up earlier in the mornings. Sharpy, do you think you can help me, so I can experience this as often as possible?"

I suddeny feel a leaf slap me. Pulling it from my face, I recognize it as the leaf from last night. My lips form a grin.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

I drop the leaf and watch as the wind carries it away.

Hmm. Life is beautiful, no matter which world you experience it in. That is, as long as you have a morning to experience it with. I think this is the thanks I need for preventing the planet's paralysis; this gorgeous morning.

Then again, this morning doesn't substitute the fact that I don't belong here. I can cherish every morning left in my life and still be tortured by the fact that I'm not a Pokemon. Just like my "relationship" with Cin, this morning is comforting, but not deserved. Despite all of my work, the fact that I am a human in a Pokemon's body will always ruin these breath-taking views. I am looking at them with a human's eyes, not a Pokemon's.

For the first time in a long while, I'm here watching the sunrise instead of Cin. We've switched roles for this morning. A gentle moan gets carried to my ears. I turn around and see the orange lizard pull himself out of bed.

"Ugh, my head."

A smile forms on my lips. "Rough night?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Chic. Yeah, had better nights."

"Other than your head hurting, how're you feeling?"

"...Umm...okay, I guess."

"Good. I wanna talk to you about something."

"...Okay, start talking. I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, I sit down next to him. I clear my throat, then begin. "Okay while you were off doing your thing, I went to Mystifying Forest to watch the clouds go by-"

"How was it?"

"Relaxing, actually. That is, until Team Skull ruined my concentration with their odors. Then-"

"Wait, Team Skull? They were in Mystifying Forest?"

"Yes. Please let me finish."

He shakes his head violently, which he often does when he has trouble waking up. "...Sorry, just trying to make sure I have all the facts straight. Please continue."

At least he's paying attention. "Right. Anyway, they didn't try to stir up trouble, which was shocking. Instead, they wanted to know if they could talk to me for a moment."

I talk slowly so he hears everything. I'm not sure if he's fully awake by now, but he gives me a mix of facial expressions. There's confusion, rage, exhaustion, but most importantly, interest.

"...Okay. That's weird. They didn't try to attack you, or anything?"

"No, they didn't."

"Huh, wonder why..."

"Just listen. So, they brought me to some cave of theirs, which is where they live, I assume. Skuntank told me about his childhood, and how he was saved by the other two. Then he went on to tell me about how they weren't accepted anywhere they went and how they don't belong in this world, and-"

"Finally! They finally see it _my _way! Maybe now they'll leave! YEAH!"

"...Cin, that's not all."

"...Right, sorry."

"Then they he told me...that I'm just like them."

"Huh? I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I heard that right. Did you just say that he told you that you're just like him?"

"Yes, you heard right."

"I _knew _it! He tried to put you down again! That rascal is going to-"

"Cinder, wait!"

"What? What is it?"

"He's...right."

"What? Oh Chica, you shouldn't believe everything he tells you. He's lying!"

"No, he's not. He makes a good point."

"What? What point?"

"Team Skull doesn't belong in this world, and neither do I. I'm an outcast, just like them." After I say this, I stare at the floor.

He lifts my chin with one of his claws. "You aren't an outcast, Chic. You belong in this world just as much as I do-"

I push his hand away. "No I don't. You can go to social events and make millions of friends. I go to social events and everyone wonders where you are."

He pauses for a moment, itches his chin, then starts again. "That's not true. At the party the night before last, everyone was _miserable_ without you there. Everyone kept asking where you were, nobody was having any fun, and-"

"You're lying. I know you're lying."

"What? I'm not lying, I'm telling you the absolute truth. Just ask-"

"Cin, I saw you at the party when I went out looking for you. I peeped through the gate and saw you having the time of your life with everyone there. Afterwards, I went to the beach, hoping to spend the remainder of the night alone. Plus, you said it yourself. Nobody even noticed I was gone until you asked."

He suddenly goes pale. This is the first time he's ever tried to lie to me, and it's exposed in only a matter of seconds.

I stare at the floor again. "That's why I was afraid to tell you that I had cried that night. You clearly belong with the Pokemon of Treasure Town, and I...don't."

For the first time ever, he stammers. "Chic, I...I didn't...you've gotta...I wasn't...they just...I mean..."

I decide to end his suffering. "I'm sorry I lied to you that night, Cin. But...you've also gotta understand that, as the leader of the team, you can't keep babying me. I understand that you care about me, a _lot. _But there are things that I need to face on my own so I can get stronger."

His face looks totally flushed right now. I decide to hit him with the final fact that has been eating me up until now. "Cin...Skuntank has asked me to join Team Skull."

His face turns as white as the clouds I saw yesterday. "WHAT? You...join THEM? That's _proposterous_! Something like that could never happen!"

"Take it easy, Cin. I wasn't planning on joining them, anyway."

"Good. Those creeps don't belong here. They should be wiped off of the face of the Earth, forever!"

My eyes dart up to meet his. "Wait...what?"

"Team Skull! They should be driven as far away from here as possible!"

"Cin...is that how you feel about..._all_ outcasts?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, they don't belong here! Why let such wastes of life continue to...wait. Chic, you aren't an outcast-"

"YES I AM! Everyday, ever since people found out the truth about who -no, _what-_ I really am, I have been cast off from the crowd! You've been invited to socal gatherings and events, while I'm forced to "hold down the fort" in your absence! Or people come up with excuses not to invite me to parties, or events! The night before last, I got up five minutes after I fell asleep to see if you returned yet, but you hadn't. I decided to stay up and see if you were about to return; I waited for about thirty minutes before I fell back asleep. Bidoof, never came for me! They lied so that they wouldn't have to deal with me! Their actions clearly indicate that I don't belong in Treasure Town!"

I start panting after admitting everything that had been on my mind. He stares at me with widened eyes, then starts shouting back.

"You are not an outcast! The people around here _adore_ you and treat you with the respect you deserve! Ever since you've started hanging around with Team Skull, you've been acting different! All of a sudden, people don't see you as a Pokemon and-"

"I AM NOT A POKEMON! After having heard this over and over, I'd think that you would've caught on by now! I have had this 'respect' before Team Skull even returned! You're just trying to mold the hate people feel for me into 'praise' and 'adoration', when in fact the Pokemon of this world keep acting like they care about me-"

"THEY _DO_ CARE! Don't you remember what they did for us when we had to go without dinner after we failed at Apple Woods, because of _Team Skull? _Or what Chatot did for us in Brine Cave, after we recovered my stolen Relic Fragment from _Team Skull_? Why you're defending those..._thugs_ is beyond-"

"You mean, 'outcasts that should be wiped off of the face of the Earth'? Is that what you think of all of us, Cin? And yes, the guild members were kind to us. But what about the town members? Sure, they were kind to _you_, but when was the last time they ever treated me with the same amount of kindness?"

"YOU AREN'T AN OUTCAST! The people around here treat us with more than enough respect!"

"They treat YOU with more than enough respect! When has anybody ever thanked me for risking my life to prevent the planet's paralysis? NEVER! Yet people thank you for minor jobs and invite you to all sorts of social occasions! You think that party was the first event I wasn't invited to that I've secretly witnessed without you knowing, Cin?" I could feel tears building up in my eyes now. Why does he keep denying how the others treat me? It's right in front of his eyes, yet he refuses to see it.

"Yes Chic, because the preventing of the planet's paralysis was YOUR doing, and yours ALONE! You sound so SELFISH! Next I suppose you're actually considering joining Team Skull, right?"

"Well Cin, given how 'selfish' I am, perhaps I belong with those other outcasts! Considering how I am one, myself!"

"Yes, because I have treated you so badly that you are an OUTCAST! Nice to see how 'strong' our friendship really is! If you were a REAL POKEMON, you'd _know_ that everyone treats us the way we deserve to be treated!"

I freeze when he says those six words. The built up tears don't remain in my eyes any longer. It feels as though a thousand ice shards are piercing my heart. He and I stare at each other for a long time; he doesn't move from his angered stance, nor does he change his furious expression.

"If...if I w-were a real P-Pokemon...so you f-finally admit..."

He suddenly realizes what he just said. "I didn't mean...what I meant to say was...that was just..."

I turn my gaze back out to the sea. The beautiful sunrise is over now and the day has begun. It's clear that I don't belong here in his eyes, either. My mind is made up for me; if it took him this long to realize that I don't belong here, then I can't stay here any longer. I should head back to Mystifying Forest.

My next words are in a hoarse whisper. "Take a good look at our past, Cin. You were so focused on yourself that you never even noticed."

He raises one of his eye ridges. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...nobody ever thanked me for rescuing them, or gave me part of the credit when we pulled through a tough mission, or anything. It all went to you..."

Tears well up in his eyes. Maybe he's realizing that I'm right, or maybe he knows that I don't plan on staying any longer. Suddenly, my heart feels as heavy as three Dialgas. Hurting him is starting to take its toll on me; I need to go before I break down.

I walk over to the exit, not bothering to bring my bag. Before leaving, I turn my head to say farewell. "Now you can have all of it. All of the reward, all the food, all the gummi drinks, all the praise. Enjoy being the leader of Team GreenFlare, Cinder the Charmander."

He turns and watches me leave, tears running down his face. Leaving hurts worse than any amount of damage I've taken over the years. I love him, I truly do; but, I can't live in an empty world, not anymore. Maybe now he knows just how alone I've felt over the years, even with him by my side. Despite of how I feel for him, I know that, unless I take action now, it will only get worse. If I don't take action, he'll take credit for _everything _I do. I've helped him overcome his fears and become what he is today. Yet, all I recieve is a supportive hug every now and again. I'm the leader, I don't accept _hugs_ as a reward.

Maybe now things will change. The outcasts might be noticed a little more, now that the leader of Team GreenFlare has joined their group. One thing I know is for certain: I'm not going to hide in anybody's shadow anymore.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Reactions

**Chapter 6- **_**Reactions**_

I watch as she leaves the bluff, possibly for the last time. Tears run down my eyes and face as my best friend, whom I've cared about ever since I can remember, leaves me behind to join our archrivals in their schemes.

_I need to stop her. They're using her for their dastardly deeds!_ This obvious thought crosses my mind for the hundredth time since she told me the news. I want to stop her, but she's fully convinced that the Pokemon around here are her enemies and that Team Skull are her only allies. There has to be _something_ that I can do to stop her.

A sigh escapes my throat. Rather, a series of shaking exhales that are supposed to be a sigh. I tie my scarf around my neck and use it to dry my tears. For once in my life, I don't know what to do and don't have Chica there to support me. I never realized how much I depend on her before now.

_And whenever she depended on me, I never supported her._ The thought intrudes my mind before I can stop it. That can't be right, I've supported her through many hardships; surely more than those Team Skull creeps. They must be plotting something after what happened at Spinda's Cafe. Skuntank's parting words are as clear as the day he said them.

**"Y-you morons haven't seen the last of Team Skull. You may have defeated us here, but we'll be back. REMEMBER THAT!"**

Just a few days after that incident, Chica tells me that she doesn't get treated right around here and that she'd rather be with Team Skull. The chances of this being a coincidence are about as close as the chances of me being a Water-Type. What are they up to? Why would they need Chica to carry out their evil plan?

I can't figure this out on my own. Perhaps the other guild members will be able to help; after all, they've helped us before. Surely they'd be willing to help if I ask. That's it then, off to Wigglytuff's Guild!

As I leave the bluff, I can't help but notice that this whole situation seems like something you'd find in bad fan fiction...maybe that's just me.

* * *

><p>Fighting back tears as I go through town, I head to Mystifying Forest. Thoughts of what happened are glued in my head.<p>

Did I do the right thing? Is this really what I want? Sure the town Pokemon were unjust towards me, but that doesn't mean that Cinder was. Now I've hurt him in the worst way imaginable, and he didn't even deserve it. How could I do this to him? It isn't _his_ fault that I don't belong in here, yet I made it sound like it was...

**"They treat YOU with more than enough respect! When has anybody ever thanked me for risking my life to prevent the planet's paralysis? NEVER! Yet people thank **_**you**_** for minor jobs and invite **_**you**_** to all sorts of social occasions! You think that party was the first event I wasn't invited to that I've secretly witnessed without you knowing, Cin?"**

I wasn't lying, I _have_ seen him at other social gatherings without me. He's been invited to parties, meetings, dances, dinners, all that stuff. Sure, there were times when he was invited to Spinda's Cafe for a drink with an old friend, but he's always told me about those. I didn't need to be invited to all of those, I just wish that someone had even _asked_ about me. The only time anyone ever mentioned me at that party, before I showed up that is, was when Cinder remembered a wacky event. Hardly anybody noticed that I wasn't there.

I stop dead in my tracks. A thought crosses my mind: _If I'm going to be a part of Team Skull, I should start anew._

I take my Team GreenFlare badge out from under my Defense Scarf and throw it as hard as I can. Suprisingly, it goes several feet into the air and vanishes amongst the trees. The last item I had that identified me as the leader of the best Pokemon Exploration Team, now laying up in a tree, possibly being eyed by another Pokemon. It was the right thing to do.

Sighing, I continue along my path. Am I insane? Am I truly leaving my best friend behind to go and join my enemies because I don't fit in with the crowd? Why am I being so selfish? What is _wrong_ with me?

The old willow that blocks the cave entrance starts coming into view. I stop and sit on the ground; I need to sort this out in my head, before I do something that can't be undone.

...No. I'm doing the right thing. If Cinder knew how lonely I've felt over the years, he'd understand my reason for doing this. More than anything, I want to stay with him and..._be_ with him. But that isn't possible now; I've found a group of Pokemon-no scratch that, a group of _friends_ who feel the same way I do. This group can be there for me when I need them the most, and I can return the favor by being there for them. That's what friends do. I've always been there for Cin, yet it doesn't feel as though he's always been there for _me_. I'm opening up his eyes by doing this.

Without saying anything, I head straight to the entrance and go in. I follow the same path that we had taken yesterday and enter the dining room. After knocking, I enter their bedroom, only to find nobody home. The beds are in the same place that Koffing and Zubat had dragged them yesterday, and Skuntank's is still up against the upper wall. I sigh, then leave the room. I then get the idea of exploring all of the other rooms, at least until they get back. If I'm going to be a part of this team, I should get to know my new home! Suddenly excited, I rush off.

* * *

><p>"Diglett, it's me. Cinder."<p>

"Gotcha. Hey Loudred, it's Team GreenFlare!"

"COOL! Come IN, you two!"

Still as lively and loud as ever. A depressed sigh escapes my throat as I recall a similar joke told by Chica.

As I enter the room, Loudred meets me. "HEY Cinder! Haven't seen you since that PARTY! Where's CHICA?"

"Loudred, I need to talk to Wigglytuff about something. Er, rather, the whole guild crew."

"Oh need to talk to ALL of us, eh? Okay, that SHOULDN'T be a problem. Let's GO!" He jets down the ladder. My ears are still ringing from his voice. Maybe he oughta become a living microphone.

After a while, I descend the stairs and look around the second floor. Chimeco isn't in her usual spot, so Loudred must've already gotten her. I walk over to the second ladder and pause. There's a commotion going on down there. In order to hear what they're saying, I get on my hands and knees and listen carefully. I can just barely hear what they're saying.

"-talk to ALL of us," Loudred's voice booms. "Chica isn't with him, TODAY."

Chimeco speaks up. "Hmm, it isn't often that Chica isn't by Cinder's side. I wonder what happened?"

"So, where is he? Hey, hey, hey."

I take that as my cue to get down there. Sighing quietly as I get to my feet, I lower myself down the ladder. When I get to the bottom, everyone surrounds me.

"Squawk! Once again, Cinder, you've successfully pulled us all away from our work! This had better be important!"

_Shut up, you stupid parrot. Nobody likes you! _I feel like saying this _so_ _bad_, but instead stare at the floor.

"Something has...happened. And I..." My sentence trails off. I don't know if I can handle telling them about the fight Chica and I had.

"Oh, no. What's happened, by golly?"

The last time I've had to give them an oral report was when I needed to tell them about what happened at Temporal Tower. That familiar nervousness creeps back into my body.

I sigh, clear my thoat, and begin.

* * *

><p>"I'll start with...this one!"<p>

I'm out in the main hall now, but not for long. The door closest to the exit, on the right, opens and I enter. What I see is a...bathroom.

As a Pokemon, you need to dig a hole and...bathroomise in it, then bury it. It takes a mere four hours for it to deteriorate, or so I'm told. By the time you dig in the same spot the next time you have to go, it's already gone. Unfortunately for me, I see three areas of dirt that have been disturbed recently. One is bigger than the other, which means that it has to be...I don't finish the thought. Without saying anything, I leave.

Back out in the main hall, I enter the room across from me. This would be the room closest to the exit, on the left side. Looks like their evil lab; there are vials and beakers everywhere, all filled with a neon-colored fluid. Test tubes are hanging on one wall and there has to be at _least_ ten microscopes on a nearby cart. Where did they get the money to get all this stuff?

There's no way that Skuntank is a scientist, his smell would contaminate anything it comes in contact with. Zubat's out because he has no _eyes_, which leaves only Koffing. I think that Koffings can refrain their smells from leaving the pores on their bodies, so he can keep himself from contaminating the experiements. He seems to be the only logical member. Maybe he creates healing potions for the team. These guys are unbelievable!

An idea crosses my mind. After carrying out my idea, (which will not be revealed until later) I decide to leave before I do something to create an explosion. Since I know where the middle door on the right leads to, I go to the door in the middle on the _left._ Well, wouldya look at that, a library! Or rather, a few small shelves filled with books. Nearby is a run-down looking cupboard, filled with more books. I decide to read some of the covers; find out what these guys enjoy reading. The titles enter the air in the form of my voice.

"The Beauty of Theft by Yorta the Sneasel, Fun You Can Have While on the Run by Richard the Dragonite, Stealing for Dummies by The Lucario Brothers, Why Doesn't He Love Me? by Amy the Hedgehog."

Wow, seems like all of these authors are awful in their own ways. I guess Skuntank is still trying to grasp the concept of being evil. He doesn't have far to go, if he's still out trying to make everyone's lives miserable. With these books, he'll be there in no time. I go over to another shelf and spot another book. This one catches my eye because of who the author is.

" My Best Friend by Chelsea Tanny. Why does that sound so familiar?"

There's a picture of her on the back of the book. She has curly, red hair and bright green eyes. She isn't smiling, just staring. Odd, her stare is neither frigid, nor comforting; It's plain and dull, as though it has no emotion. After a while, it seems..._lifeless. _I read the text below the photo, out loud.

"Chelsea Tanny is an awe-inspiring author, whose words touch the very souls of her readers. Though her style is rather complex, fans seem to enjoy her work, as most of them can relate to it. Born and raised by her mother in Sinnoh, Tanny spends her days in the countryside with her Pokemon, Grovyle, doing little more than pondering all of life's great wonders. It is almost as though she has absorbed all of her childhood's energy and poured it into this novel, creating a piece of work that is nothing short of amzing. Most know her by her nickname, Chica."

"Wait a minute! That's me! This human is me!"

I stare at the woman on the book. She stares back, with her lifeless, emerald eyes. This is what I looked like before I became a Chikorita! This is me...

_...why am I so shocked over this? I knew I was human before...maybe I didn't think I'd be looking at myself on the back of a book. Perhaps things got boring where I stayed, thus I wrote a novel. Who knew it'd be a Best-Seller?_

If that's the case, then why does Team Skull have it? They wouldn't be fascinated by romantic literature, or love stories. Do they know I'm the author? I doubt it, they never knew I was human until a few months ago. They couldn't have found it within that time, unless someone gave it to them.

I decide to take it with me. Since I finally found something that pertains to my past, there's no way I'm going to leave it behind. I then realize that I'd left my bag at the bluff. Oh well, I'll just carry it, and if any of the others question me about it, I'll just say that I'm reading it.

I leave the small library and go to the last room on the right side of the hallway; the kitchen. This room is _packed_ with crates stacked up to the cieling, all filled with apples and berries! Every crate seems to have a note scratched onto it. When I examine these notes closer, I see that they're names of the team. Seems as though each member has its own bunch of crates filled with food. How hungry would you have to be to eat an entire _crate_ of food? One apple and six berries a day is more than enough for me!

I suddenly realize that I'm hungry. Haven't had much to eat since Cinder shared his apple with me yesterday. One of the crates creak as I open it. Inside is a variety of berries and apples. Suddenly, I remember a past desire of mine: I always wanted to try a Perfect Apple because of how good Wigglytuff claimed they were. This could be my chance to try one. Without hesitating, I reach in and pull one out. It's bright red, and ripe. Looks like the perfect size to fill me up for today.

My nerves starte to tingle as I get ready to take my first bite. After all of the joy that Wigglytuff got out of eating one of these, it _must_ be good! I open my mouth, bring the apple closer and take a big bite out of it. It tastes...like an apple. Seriously, there is no difference in what a regular apple tastes like and what this Perfect Apple tastes like. What the heck does Wigglytuff taste in these apples that makes them so much better than regular apples? The only difference is that this apple is a bit bigger than a normal apple, but that's it.

Disappointed, I leave the kitchen while nibbling on my 'Perfect' Apple. Only two rooms left to explore: The room on the left, and the room at the end of the hall. I enter the room on the left first. Looks like there's a Wonder Map up on the wall. The cave's location is scratched out of the map. Yes, don't want people to find this place using the map that's _already here_. Skuntank isn't overly bright, but I thought he'd be smarter than_ that_! Other than the map, there's nothing here. Can't believe that they'd use an entire room to hang up a map...what a waste.

I leave the room and stand out in the main hall again. Praying that this last room isn't as much of a disappointment as the last, I enter it. Looks like another bedroom, yet it seems...different from the other one. It's way bigger than the entrance and has a desk in the far corner. In the other corner is a straw bed far too big to be Skuntank's. There's a few bookshelves against the wall filled with books. I decide to see if I had published any other novels.

"Gender Differences Between Pokemon by Brittle the Blissey, How to Improve Your Exploring Skills by Chiso the Typhlosion, All the Info You Can Get on Items by Team Knowledge, Manectric's Seasonal Movements by Eli the Elekid."

Wait, these books are different from the others. These ones aren't about being a criminal or how to be a master thief. These ones are full of information about the world I live in. I check the next bookshelf for any novels published by me, and get one heck of a suprise!

"The Best Sinnoh Has to Offer, by Chelsea Tanny, Life is a Pokemon Battle by Chelsea Tanny, Fight to the Finish by...Chelsea. This whole bookshelf is full of books that I've written!"

Totally freaked out by now, I slowly back away from the shelves. Without realizing it, I drop the book that I was holding and bump into something. I turn around and look to see what's on the desk. Another Wonder Map with...the locations of Time Gears circled? I look about the desk and see a diary. Normally, I'd never invade someone's privacy, (except for Bidoof's and Sunflora's, but come on! Temptation is a cruel thing!) but it wouldn't be so bad if I only look to see whose it is. I pick up the book and notice a pair of crossbones on it. No skull though, so the owner isn't a full pirate. I open the cover and read one lone name before something knocks me out from behind: _Property of Dusknoir._

* * *

><p>"Hellooooo? Chicaaaaa...you waking up, yet? Come on, wakey-wakey!"<p>

My head feels like it's going to fall off my shoulders. What happened?

"Are you there? Hellooooo? Come on, wake up..."

Suddenly, a hand gently taps the side of my face. Rather, a _wing_ taps the side of my face. My eyes snap open and lock onto Team Skull.

"Hey, what are you-?" I try to move, but can't. My hands and feet are tied together. This doesn't look good.

"Ah, she's finally awake! Woah-ho-ho!"

"About time! Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

"Hey, what's going on? Untie me!"

Skuntank smiles at me. "Now, now! Don't move too much, you'll hurt yourself! I suppose we should give you an explanation, Chica." His eyes turn to Koffing, who steps forward.

"This is all part of your punishment! Woah-ho-ho-ho!" He gives me a devilish grin as he drops a bag next to me. It's..._my _exploration bag that I'd left at the bluff!

Zubat steps next to him. "You see, after humiliating us in front of every Pokemon in Spinda's Cafe, you need to be disciplined; as is customary as part of joining the team, which we knew you'd do. We are _outlaws_, so we must uphold the rules of the team most honorably. You don't want to be a disgrace to the other outlaws, do you?"

Irritation is starting to make my blood boil. "Punishment? You deserved the humiliation you got! Now untie me!"

"I think not. You see, you're not only being punished, but we're also being _rewarded!_ Chaw-haw-haw!"

Koffing suddenly opens the bag and takes out a small bag with the Poke picture on it. If my entire bag is filled with those bags, there had to be close to 100,000 Pokes in there. He smiles and throws it back into my bag. "There's 500,000 Pokes in this here bag of yours. Awful lot of scratch, huh?"

Zubat chimes in. "Here's the plan. The person that we stole that from doesn't know that it's missing. We're going to rough you up good, then we'll go and get the owner of that scratch and bring them right to you. Surely they'll recognize the former leader of Team GreenFlare!"

A smile stretches across Skuntank's face. "The owner will then go to Officer Magnezone, who'll come and arrest you. Imagine the headline of the PokeNews: Team GreenFlare Leader Arrested for Theft of 500,000 Pokes. Once the owner thanks us for bringing you in, he'll reward us with anything. Quite possibly, the 500,000 Pokes!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "But...but you said that we're a team. I...I thought that-"

"You don't get it, do you? This is payback for humiliating us in Spinda's Cafe! We've been planning this for a _long_ time. All we had to do was watch you go to Luminous Spring and hear what the voice said to you. That's when the idea hit us hard. We just happened to catch this client (the identity of which you won't learn until later) off guard and took what we could. T'was the perfect plot! And you fell right into it."

"But...what about...your story..."

"Ah, yes. The best part is the finale. You see, with the reward that the client will give us, we'll finally have enough to the point where we won't ever have to work again!"

"No...that can't be!"

"Oh, but it is. All of our plans have failed so far, but this one will deliver sweet revenge and a lifetime supply of dough. We'll finally come out on top! We, Team Skull, will defeat Team GreenFlare! CHAW-HAW-HAW-HAW!"

I am dumbstruck right now. They _were_ still cads! They're going to set me up! "I...don't believe it! Cinder was _right_ about you! You're nothing more than outlaws and always will be!"

Their leader smiles at me. "But of course! You expected us of being anything less? Let's get this done, boys!"

"YEAH!"

Suddenly a wave of hits and blows come raining down on me. My hands come up defensively to shield my head. In all my life I don't think I've ever been as miserable as I am right now.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Everyone in the guild is bewildered about my story. I told them about the fight Chica and I had. As a result, they delivered the same reaction that I had after it happened.

"It's true...every word." I'm staring at the floor, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I don't like crying in front of everyone, but I can't hold it in when I remember the whole event. "Chica's...gone." My voice cracks, but I don't care.

"Oh my gosh! It's all my fault! I'm the one who hasn't been treating her fairly!"

"No it's my fault, by golly! This would never have happened if I decided to get her up for that party a few nights ago. I'm to blame here, yup, yup..."

"Actually, it's my doing. If I'd only left my cauldron long enough to talk to her, she surely would have felt more at ease. Meh-heh-heh..."

"SQUAWK! Everyone, listen!"

The chattering stops and everybody stares at the little bird.

"Ahem. Now then, surely it's _nobody_'s fault. That dreaded Team Skull is nothing more than a band of crooks and criminals, and have gotten Chica to bite down on their hook. Now, as her friends, we have a sworn responsibility to save her before she gets pulled up to land. We need to find a way to convince her that Team Skull is up to no good!"

"I'D do it even if I DIDN'T have a sworn responsibility, CHATOT! She's our FRIEND, not our honorary OATH!"

"We concur. Chica isn't an agreement on a piece of paper, she's a Pokemon!"

"Yeah, hey, hey! It doesn't matter what any _voice_ says, Chica is as much a Pokemon as I am!"

I rudely interrupt everyone's banter. "Well, it's great that everyone here shares the same opinion about her. However, we need to find a way to convince _her_ that she _is_ a Pokemon and that she belongs here. Any ideas?"

"..." No answer.

"Nobody knows, huh?"

"..."

Sunflora breaks the silence. "Well, she doesn't think that _we_ cast her off, does she?"

Wigglytuff frowns. "Sunflora, that's a rather selfish question, don't you think? We shouldn't be thinking about ourselves right now; our friend needs us!"

"I know, I know, Guildmaster. Just hear me out; Cinder, is Chica convinced that we think that she doesn't belong here?"

Unsure, I take a moment to remember our fight. Something she says flashes in my mind.

**"You mean, 'outcasts that should be wiped off of the face of the Earth'? Is that what you think of all of us outcasts, Cin? And yes, the guild members were kind to us.-"**

"No, she knows that you guild members are our friends and won't ever cast her aside."

She nods gently. "Okay, so what Pokemon does she believe has 'wronged' her?"

Another flashback gives me the answer.

**"-But what about the town members? Sure, they were kind to **_**you**_**, but when was the last time they ever treated me with the same amount of kindness?"**

A sigh escapes my lungs. Thinking about it now, she has a point. "The town Pokemon. They haven't shown the same amount of kindness towards her as they have me, according to her."

A smile brightens up the sunflower's face. "Then perhaps there is a way for us to convince her!"

By now, she has all of our attentions. "You see, if she thinks that the town Pokemon have done something to make her an outcast, then surely they could do something that could prove her wrong! The town Pokemon can do something special that would prove to her how much she means to us all!"

"Sunflora...that's _perfect!_" Now I understand what she's going on about. Maybe there's hope for us, yet!

"YEAH! We should come up with IDEAS on what should be done in her FAVOR!"

"Wait. We need to be completely sure about this before we can do it. We don't want the town Pokemon to give up their shop days for our sake-"

"Chatot, this isn't for _us_, though, is it? I'm sure that the others will be willing to help our friend. Our friendly friend!"

Suddenly, Dugtrio starts shouting. "Updating data, updating data! Stand clear, stand clear!" The panel flips over. After a short while of discussing ideas, he shouts again. "Data updated, data updated! Stand clear, stand clear!" The panels flip back over.

Nobody bothers looking at them until Chimeco speaks up. "D-d-d-d-ding! Ding, ding, ding! Everyone, please look up there! Look at the outlaw on the lower-right hand corner of the Outlaw Notice Board!"

All eyes land on the outlaw which Chimeco is pointing to. As soon as my eyes land on its picture and I see the name, my heart stops. I never thought I'd live to see that name on the Outlaw Notice Board.

Alias: Chica  
>Species: Chikorita<br>Gender: Female  
>Rank: Secret<br>Crime: Theft of 500,000 Poke  
>Distinguishing Mark(s): None<br>Distinguishing Item(s): Bright Green Defense Scarf around neck.  
>Reward: Anything asked.<br>Description: This outlaw is an ex-leader of famous Pokemon Exploration Team GreenFlare. Thus, she poses a serious threat, and is a strong force to be dealt with. Should you choose to apprehend this wrongdoer, be extra careful. Because of her high rank, the reward will be anything the capturer asks. You name it, you get it. Be careful handling this outlaw!

Almost as soon as I get done reading it, Officer Magnezone comes rushing down the ladder. He looks directly at me.

"ZZT! Greetings Cinder. As you know, your friend, Chica, is an outlaw. We are therefore asking you for your assistance in capturing her. You are a Fire-Type and are a great advantage against her, a Grass-Type. She has fled to a deep part of Blizzard Island, an area that is too difficult for us to get through. Can we count on your help? ZZT!"

"Officer Magnezone..." I need to think of something, and _fast_. There is no possible way that Chica would agree to steal Poke from someone, even if she's hanging out with Team Skull. She just _wouldn't_! "Please, allow me some time. I'll find her, but I wish to speak with her. This isn't her, she'd never do this-"

"ZZT! Impossible, Cinder. When we find outlaws, we arrest them. The interrogations are held _after_ their arrests; that way, there is a _guarantee_ that they won't flee. ZZT!"

My desperation starts to become clear. "Officer, _please!_ I've never asked anything of you for as long as I've been here. Please, do me this _one_ favor. Chica isn't a coward, she won't flee; she'll accept her punishment, I _know_ it! Please, trust me!"

I can't tell if his expression softens. Stupid robots, you need to have feelings. He appears to be pondering over it in his head. Finally, he looks back at me. "ZZT! Very well, I choose to believe your words, Cinder. I give you my trust that she will be apprehended. You have not done me wrong, yet. ZZT!"

I smile. "Nor do I plan to today. Thank you, Officer!"

* * *

><p>My legs start to feel like rubber as I run through the snow. However, I keep running; I'll run forever, if I have to. I can't let them catch me, that's just what Team Skull wants. If I let Officer Magnezone catch me, their evil plan will come to fruition. I can't let that happen, no matter what!<p>

After a while of running, I stop to catch my breath. I recall what happened back in Mystifying Forest. I had asked them about the room with Dusknoir's diary, but they refused to tell me about it. I was in no shape to fight, but I was in good enough shape to escape; they didn't weaken me enough to keep me from escaping. After I broke the ropes, I unleashed a swarm of leaves at them. They got distracted, which provided me with enough time to run off, grabbing the bag as I went by. Since I didn't have Lapras, I had to go through a _lot_ of Water-Type dungeons. It probably wasn't smart to take the bag, but I didn't want to leave it in the hands of those creeps. The contents, I don't care about. My adventurer's bag, I do. They can do whatever they want with the dough, I just want my bag.

However, my tiredness mixed with the beating that they gave me earlier is starting to take its toll. I'm exhausted and can feel my wounds starting to get sore. But if I don't get moving again, I could get caught and Team Skull's plans would come through! Despite this fact, I lay down in the snow and feel the flakes cover me. Though I feel cold, the snow is soft, like a bed. I shut my eyes and begin to drift off. By now, I'm so tired that someone could capture me, and I wouldn't care.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Mistakes

**Chapter 7- **_**Mistakes**_

After a short while the snow starts to feel...warm? I wake up and find myself in a living room. The entire room is filled with blue fabric: blue drapes on the windows, blue rug, blue table with a blue tablecloth, blue chairs, even the sofa I'm sitting on is blue. There's a blue blanket wrapped around me. The walls themselves are a bright aqua color.

_Where the heck am I? One moment I'm dozing off in the snow, the next I'm in a Water-Type living room. How did **that** happen?_

Suddenly a dark blue door opens and two small Pokemon enter. Upon seeing who it is, my heart has a sudden respect for Water-Types everywhere.

"Marill! Azurill!"

Marill gives me cheerful a smile as he hands me a cup of warm Apple Juice. "You're finally awake, Chica! That's great! We were worried that your game was over..."

"Well, _Marill_ was, but I _knew_ that you'd pull through!"

I can't help but laugh at his cuteness. Good to see that they have not changed since the last time I saw them. I sip my Apple Juice as I talk to them. "You guys found me in the snow?"

"Yeah. We were coming back from Treasure Town when we found you. Chica, the whole town is going nuts! Everyone keeps saying stuff about you being a criminal. What's going on?"

I sigh. There's no way I can lie to these guys, they're too innocent. "Where's my bag?"

"In our mom's room."

"Okay. In that bag is...500,000 Pokes. I am wanted for stealing all that dough from...Duskull Bank." I will never forget how much hurt and hate were in Duskull's eyes when he saw that I had his money. Shortly after that was when I escaped, determined to find a way to clear my name...haven't found a way, yet.

"What?" Azurill starts to cry. "Chica, you're...an outlaw?"

Marill speaks up. "No way! Our hero wouldn't steal all that cash without a good reason! What happened?"

"Team Skull happened. They tricked me into thinking that they were my friends, then stole the Pokes and blamed me for it."

For the first time ever, I see Azurill get angry. "Those bullies! They're the ones who took our Water Float and sent that ransom note!"

"Wait a minute, Azurill." Marill turns his eyes back towards me, confused. "You said that they tricked you into thinking that they're your friends...how did they do that, when you've been rivals with them for so long?"

Great, now I've gotta tell the tykes the _whole_ story. Again, I won't lie to these kids, they haven't done anything to deserve it. "They were able to fool me because they told me something that we had in common."

"Really? What would our idol have in common with thugs?"

I'm their _idol_! Imagine that...wow, I must be _full_ of selfishness today. "The thing we have in common is...that neither of us belong in the same world as you tykes. We have no reason for staying here."

Azurill frowns. "Why don't you have a reason for staying, Chica? Why do you think that you don't belong here?"

My heart breaks a little at the child's gentle words. For moment, I'm afraid that my next ones will tear through his innocence. "Because the Pokemon of this world have no gratitude for what I do for them. They have all of the respect and kindness in the world for Cinder, yet they don't seem to see that I've risked my life just as much as he has."

The brothers exchange hurtful looks. Then Marill says, "Azurill, why don't you go and see if mom needs anything."

The tyke nods and leaves. Marill turns to face me. "Chica, Azurill and I have shown you all the gratitude our hearts can emanate. Maybe we haven't done so recently, but we have in the past. I'm sure that if you look deep into your heart, you may find that all of the others have, too. They may not have done so recently, but they have at one point or another. Even Cinder has thanked you on multiple occasions for making him a stronger Pokemon."

I freeze. Now when I think about it, he's _right_! Everyone thanked me the day after I returned to the beach. Heck, there was a _party_ to celebrate my return! How did I forget that?

It's because I've been so caught up in people telling me that I don't belong. Though it took my worst enemies to point that out, it took my-no, _our_ biggest fans to point out that they're wrong. It's about time that I stop being selfish and recognize that Cinder deserves as much praise as myself. Even if I'm not as social as him, we're a _team. _One deserves as much credit as the other.

Overwhelmed, I lay my head down on one end of the sofa. "You're...right. I've been so _selfish_, and I never even realized it. Looking back on it now, I don't even remember a time when I thanked Cinder for being there for me. Sure, I've been there for _him_, but I never realized that he's been there for _me_ just as much. In fact, now that I think about it, _everyone_ has been there for me at one time or another. They all supported me when we returned from the future, and encouraged us to never give up before we took off for Temporal Tower. The only person I've been thinking about is myself..." I fight back my tears; I don't want this kid to see his hero cry.

A gentle hand lays on my side. "Oh, it's okay Chica, everyone makes mistakes. If everybody was perfect, nobody would make mistakes. Without mistakes, there would be no improvement, right?"

Now I'm baffled. This kid oughta be a novelist!

"Right now, we've gotta come up with a way to fix this. Perhaps we can provide a way for you to get to the Hidden Land, no one would ever think to look there!"

I jerk back up into a sitting position. "No, I won't run from the law. That'd make me a _true_ outlaw."

Marill gives me a confused look. "So what _are_ you going to do?"

Only one thought enters my mind. "I'm gonna turn myself in."

"Huh?"

"Team Skull wants to take credit for capturing me. They think that if they turn me in, they can get their hands on the money. That won't happen if I turn myself in. Plus, I'm innocent, so I need to prove that to the police. I doubt they'll listen to me, but I need to tell them the truth about what Team Skull is planning."

"But Officer Magnezone has eyes all over town! You won't be able to turn yourself in without being spotted easily!"

Hmm...he has a point. I can try to turn myself in, but if one of the guards around town spots me and catches me, he can claim the reward himself. Maybe Team Skull isn't the only thing I should be worried about. We need to think of another strategy...

* * *

><p>"Ah...ah...ah...AH-CHOO!"<p>

Ugh...out here for two hours already, and still no Chic.

I sit down on a nearby pile of snow, holding on to my tail. It's slightly dimmer than it was back in town, but still far from being put out.

Wind is whipping the snow up into the air. In all my years, I've never seen such a brutal blizzard take place. Even if I were to try and continue, I wouldn't be able to see where I'm going. The _last_ thing I need is to get lost.

Sighing hopelessly, I look around me. There isn't even one small sign of civilization anywhere near me. Heck, I can hardly even see my own hands right in front of me. If Chic left any tracks in the snow, they must have been covered _hours_ ago. I'm only on floor thirteen, while Officer Magnezone said he made it to floor twenty-two before he gave up.

If this were any other job, I wouldn't be out here. However, this is _Chica_ we're talking about! I'd climb three frozen mountains and swim through five oceans to be by her side! I'm certainly not going to give any less of an effort to prove her innocent!

With a new blanket of confidence wrapped around my shoulders, I stand up and continue. Nearby I find a piece of wood that would make a decent torch. I pick it up and use Ember to light it. Despite the harsh blizzard, the flame burns brightly and intensely. I now notice that there's a small house off in the distance. Perhaps Chica has sought shelter there!

I rush to the door and knock rapidly. A small Pokemon answers.

"Cinder!"

It takes me a second to realize who I'm looking at. A smile forms on my face as I remember one of our little fans.

"Ah, Marill! Long time, no see! Say, have you seen Chica? I want to talk to her."

The kid suddenly gets nervous. "Ch-Chica? Why, no, I haven't seen her. Sh-she's not _here_, if that's what you're trying to imply!"

Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicous. "I know she's in there Marill, I'm not going to arrest her. In fact, I'm here to talk to her about what happened. I know that she's innocent and wouldn't steal _anything_ without a good reason. Please, let me talk to her."

He settles down a bit, then tilts his head in thought. After a while, he steps aside. "Come in."

* * *

><p>My heart skips a beat as I see Cinder enter the living room. I think my face goes pale, too.<p>

"Chica!" He runs over and throws his arms around me. The sudden contact makes a shiver run down my spine. For once in a long time, I feel as though the world disappears and the only thing left in my focus is him.

_Why am I so excited to see him? The last time I saw him was yesterday, it's not like we've been apart for forever._

Maybe it only feels that way because of everything that's happened. Being without him for a single day is enough to cause me great pain; maybe this is what he went through when he was without me for six months. He's much stronger than me if he survived six whole months without me, and I could barely stand one _day._

He suddenly pulls away, a gentle blush on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just glad to see that you're okay. I missed you." He stares at the floor, now totally flustered.

I slide over to one end of the couch so that he can sit in the middle. He takes his spot and stares at his feet, still embarassed. I decide to end his suffering. "Cin...have you come to arrest me?"

"No. I know that you aren't an outlaw, Chic. What happened?" His sapphire eyes meet mine, now serious.

"Team Skull set me up...you were right, they were up to no good." My eyes trail down to the floor. Though it hurts my pride-no scratch that. I don't care about my pride, anymore. My pride is long gone, since I hurt the Pokemon I love and he didn't deserve it. Without a care in the world about my pride, I give him an apology. "Cin...I was wrong. They were only using me to carry out their revenge for humiliating them at Spinda's Cafe. I was blind, wrong and selfish. As a result, I hurt my best friend and abandoned a team I don't deserve to be the leader of. Marill...helped me see that everyone gave me the gratitude I deserved a long time ago. I let you down and hurt you in the worst way possible."

My eyes look directly into his as I say my next words: "Cinder...I'm so sorry."

He smiles and hugs me again. "It's okay, Chic. I've been so caught up in my own life that I forgot all about yours. Thus, you fell victim to our rivals' evil plan...I'm...sorry."

His words make my heart race. Though this is clearly all my fault, he still takes some of the blame.

"Chic, we need to find some way for you to escape."

That kills the mood. I pull out of his hug.

"What? No!"

"Wait, what? You're willing to be arrested for something you didn't do?"

I sigh. "Cin, if I don't turn myself in, Team Skull will have me arrested and get their greedy hands on the reward money. We'd be going along with their sinister plot. But turning myself in will be difficult, what with all of the Pokemon out to get me."

Then an idea strikes me. "That's it! Cinder, _you_ can turn me in and claim the reward! You can tell Officer Magnezone about Team Skull!"

His eyes narrow and his mouth forms a frown. "No, I won't put you at that risk. What if Officer Magnezone doesn't believe me? Then, you'll be locked up!"

"We have to try, Cin. We can't let Team Skull get a hold of me."

"But I won't put you at risk of being caught. I don't know what they plan on doing with you, since you're the strongest 'outlaw' that they've ever had to deal with. I won't let them execute you, Chic."

"You don't know that's what they plan on doing with me. I won't run from the law, I'm no coward!"

Before long, we start yelling at each other. "Even if they don't, they'll probably lock you up! I won't let the team break apart!"

"If they won't listen to _you_, then at least Team Skull's plan will be foiled!Even though I don't deserve to be locked up, _someone_ needs to take the heat for the crime. You know _Team Skull_ won't, so I need to. I need to do what's right, even if they _execute _me!"

"What? _No!_ I won't lose you, again!"

I sigh irritably. "Despite everyone's kindness towards me, I'm still not a Pokemon! By doing this, I'll be restoring the natural order of things!"

"No! I won't let you do this to yourself!"

"Cin, I'm not a Pokemon, so it _doesn't matter _what happens to me! I understand that we're best friends, but even _you_ know that it's the right thing to do! This is no different than the time I had to disappear! Why are you trying to stop me from sacraficing myself for the good of everyone?"

"Because...because..."

"Well? Because what?"

His next words almost make me faint.

"Because _I LOVE YOU!_"

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Affection

**Author's Warning: This chapter has some content that may be psychologically sensitive. Nothing M-rated, so don't worry.**

**Chapter 8- Affection**

Neither of us talk for a long time. Unable to think clearly, I just sit and stare at my best friend...who may have just admitted that he wants to be more. He's staring back at me, eyes infused with a strange form of..._life_. He still has an angry expression on his face, though it has a slight trace of fear behind it.

After a while, I start to think that I misheard him. "Cin...did you just say that you...love me?"

The fear in his eyes intensifies, but it dies down after a second. "...Yes, Chica. And I meant it."

I am in total shock and don't know how to react. He's finally admitting that he loves me, a confession that I've waited my whole life, as a Pokemon, to hear. Now that I've heard it, I feel numb. My eyes meet his, or try to at least. His are staring at the floor.

"I've...felt this way shortly after we explored Waterfall Cave. You helped me feel so brave and I had complete trust in you. I could be myself around you and not worry about what you think. The day we prevented the planet's paralysis, I was going to tell you how I feel. But, you...vanished."

_He's admitting his feelings, but isn't reacting to them for fear of what I will do._

Cin, if you decide to react on them, I won't reject you. I promise.

"I thought I'd lost you...that's when I knew _for sure_ that I love you. I thought I'd die without you...and then..."

_I came back._

He slides closer to me and lifts my chin with his claw, his other hand on my shoulder. His eyes meet mine, now serious. "Chica, I _need _to know. Do you feel the same way? Do you love me?"

Without thinking, I press my lips against his. How's _that_ for an answer?

My eyes squeeze shut as I treasure the moment. At first, he gives a startled moan, then wraps one of his hands around my neck, the other on my back. I lift one of mine and gingerly set it on his cheek, before pressing the other against the back of his head.

A slight blush forms on my face as his tongue presses against mine. I've never experienced anything like this before; I'm quite sure that I would have remembered if I experienced this as a human. Just the slightest movements of his hands is enough to send shivers down my back. I feel heat rise within me, making my insides feel like they'll burst into flame at any given moment. This kiss is just like I imagined it would be, only _better_!

I can finally show him that I love him without the fear of rejection. No longer will I be afraid to tell him how I feel or what I think. This day has opened multiple doors for me. Now I can truly be _free!_

_I can't let Officer Magnezone capture me. If he does, I won't be able to share moments like this with Cin. Plus, if they decide that they need to execute me, he'll be crushed. I can't let that happen, now more than ever. Now that...I know how he feels._

This sudden realization pries my eyes open. His are still closed indicating that he's off in his own world, just like I was off in mine. He's still cherishing the first kiss we're sharing, the kiss that will break apart a friendship...and begin a much stronger relationship.

I close my eyes again, and brush my tognue over his. He gently shudders, then tightens his grip around me. By now, I can hear his heartbeat going at the same pace as a fan blade, not much faster than my own. Perhaps we can stay here all day, since Magnezone is clearly taking his time.

He pulls away, panting. Suprisingly, I find myself gasping quietly for air. I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot about my need for oxygen. It wasn't an issue that occured to me because it didn't matter. I gently rub my head under his chin. His arms wrap around me and hold me close.

"Cinder...I love you, too. You...mean more to me...than anything." Still panting, the words fly out of my mouth as smoothly as a bird soars through the air. Everything I say is replied to with a gentle nod from the other. "Nothing...will change that." Another nod.

Not having the blue blanket on me makes me vulnerable to the cold of the house, but I feel like my body is on fire. Finally admitting how I feel to Cin is warming me enough to melt the coldest glacier and halt the fiercest of blizzards.

A gentle claw jerks my chin back upwards so my lips meet his again. A much more gentle start produces the sweetest of sensations. This one is far shorter than the last, but gives a stronger feeling of affection. Once the kiss ends, I open my eyes and notice that the sapphire ones now have a strong passion burning behind them. This type of passion was never there before. Most likely the excitement the other is experiencing from learning that I feel the same way about him as he does me. Then a certain sadness replaces the excitement.

"Chic...promise me something."

"...what?"

"Please...don't leave me again."

"Huh?"

"When I almost lost you, I felt dead to the world. Without you...I'm nothing. I...d-don't want to lose you, not again." His voice cracks during his last sentence. I feel my heart break a little.

A gentle kiss reassures him. "Never again. I won't put you through that...again. I...won't turn myself in...I won't...make you suffer anymore."

A tear runs down his face. Seeing those sapphire eyes filled up with tears makes them look like two pools overflowing with water. Only in this case, the water is a flood of emotions. I could get lost forever in those eyes.

A loving smile forms on my face. "Don't cry, Cin. It-it'll be alright now. We won't have to hold back our feelings anymore." In an attempt to cease his tears, I gently nuzzle his head with my own. To my suprise, he returns the affectionate action with nuzzling of his own. Pretty soon, we stop nuzzling and start cuddling.

_This is nice. This type of affection can most definately be considered 'loving'. Of course, what with his earlier confession, __**anything**__ that Cin does might be considered 'loving' to me. I don't think __**anything **__will be as heart-stopping as that first kiss we shared, though._

The moment dies as soon as the brothers come barging in. Despite their presence, we don't move away from each other. Rather, we move _closer_, as if trying to tell them that we're a couple now.

"We figured that you've had enough time to talk things out. I can see that you two are on speaking terms, at least."

"You could say that, yes. So, Marill, what should we do now?" After he says this, I utter the quietest of sighs, disappointed that the cuddling couldn't have lasted longer.

"Well, we need to think of a way to fix this. I haven't been able to think of a way to get you past the guards in the town yet,-"

"I'm not turning myself in, Marill."

"What?"

"Cin has gone through _enough_ pain because of me. I refuse to put him through anymore."

"So, is he going to _arrest _you, then?"

"No. I won't do that, no matter what the situation is."

Azurill looks totally confused now. "So what are you _gonna_ do?"

"The only option I have left is to run. They know I'm on Blizzard Island, otherwise they wouldn't have sent Cinder to this place. It won't be long before they send another, who could possibly figure out that I'm here, with you tykes. I need to leave."

"ZZT! OH, NO YOU DON'T! ZZT!"

Everyone turns in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, Officer Magnezone bursts through the front door. I try to run out the back door, only to be greeted by two Magnemites, who grab me. They pull me back into the house.

After giving me a look of disgust, Magnezone chuckles. "ZZT! Oh, how amusing! Nothing fills me with more content than an outlaw being captured with a look of defeat on its face. ZZT!" He turns and looks at the children, then glances back at me. "ZZT! Even worse, you forced these tykes to lodge you so you could continue your evil-doing! You're worse than Drowzee! ZZT!"

"Officer Magnezone! Please, release that Pokemon!" A gentle voice comes from one of the nearby rooms. Everyone watches as a feeble Azumarill comes staggering into the room. Both of the kids run over to help their mother get to one of the chairs. After she sits, she raises a finger to the robot. "Th-that Pokemon is as innocent as my boys. She was set up by some low-life thugs." Azurill sits on his mom's lap and recieves a series of gentle pets. Reminds me of a tender moment shared by Cin and I only a few minutes ago.

"ZZT! Perhaps this outlaw has stooped low enough to trick a weak and ailing young woman, like yourself, into thinkng that she is sincere and innocent. However, I must inform you that this Pokemon is anything but. She _used_ to be the leader of the greatest Pokemon exploration team this world has ever known, but perhaps that was a mere guise to hide what she _really _is: a criminal. ZZT!"

The poor woman coughs wetly. "Let her go. Please, carry out this ailing woman's desire. She knows a good Pokemon when she sees it. That Chikorita and that Charmander are as kind and pure as you and I. If you arrest her, then arrest me too."

The robotic Pokemon rolls his eyes while the two Magnemites give me dirty looks. "ZZT! Ma'am, perhaps your eyes are a little blurry from your illness. What you see before you is a hardened criminal whose wickedness knows no such words. She appears to have brainwashed you as much as your children. Please, boys, see to it that your mother gets the rest she needs. Good day, ma'am, children. ZZT!" Without saying another word, he picks up my Treasure Bag and leaves. The Magnemites pull me out of the house and use an Escape Orb to take us to Treasure Town.

Upon arrival, we are greeted by none other than Team Skull. The look on Skuntank's face makes me want to fight off the Magnemites long enough to land at least _one_ punch on that smug face of his. Magnezone speaks up, though my eyes don't leave Skuntank's. "ZZT! It was as you said, she used the boys' home as a hideout. She was about to leave when we caught her. Thank you ever so much for the tip. You may now name your reward. ZZT!"

His smile widens as my angered expression deepens. Hopefully my glare is enough to cause a heart-attack. _Jerk._

"Very well. Our team requires many essential needs of this town, including free access to the merchandise of the local shops. However, we find ourselves without a single Poke to our name."

"ZZT! So be it, you will be granted as much town shop merchandise as you need. No need for Pokes; because you brought in this outlaw, we'll order the merchants to give you your supplies for free. ZZT!"

His smug smile dies down. "No, no, no. I'm afraid I'm not as cold-hearted as this one. I wish to make fair use of the town shops as every Pokemon does. I wish to use the Poke system of payment. Otherwise, we'd be taking advantage of these fair shop owners. In that sense, we'd be just like her."

"ZZT! Ah, I see! How foolish of me for recognizing your kind-heartedness before. So tell me, how much Poke do you require for your team's needs? Duskull will gladly pay the price, as I've already talked to him about it."

So he _knew_ that Skuntank would ask for a Poke reward? Huh, guess robots are psychic.

"Well, given our team's large number, the desperate need for food (_liar), _the amount of repair that is needed for our home (_liar)_, the lab equipment that needs to be replaced (_H__a! **That's** true at least. I almost forgot about my rampaging around the room before leaving. Agression just boiled over and caused damage to everything in the room), _and the 500 Pokes added to that for a usual reward, the total comes out to...500,000 Pokes."

"ZZT! What? You require the amount stolen for your team's needs? ZZT!"

"Chaw-haw-haw! I know, I know. Seems like a lot for three Pokemon, right? Well, the amount it'll take to fill our food supply for a while will be around 8,000 Pokes. Next, we have repairs to our home, that _alone_ will cost a good 250,000 Pokes. Then there's the lab equipment replacement which will cost around 150,000 Pokes. Plus we have a few modifications to make around our home, that'll take 50,000 Pokes. Finally, there's the 500 Pokes reward given to all team members which would make 1,500 Pokes. As you can see, the Pokes are desperately needed."

Do the math: 8,000+250,000+150,000+50,000+1,500=...459,500 Pokes. Of course, by the time I figure this out, Magnezone has already moved on.

"ZZT! Skuntank, that is 40,500 less Pokes than what you're demanding. ZZT!"

Skuntank frowns for a second, then says, "Yes, I know this. I need the rest to give to the guild. We wouldn't be able to operate without_ them_, you know."

"ZZT! Ahh, I see. For a moment, I actually thought that you were demanding more than you needed. I apologize for doubting you. ZZT!"

"That's okay, Officer. We all make mistakes, _obviously_." He points at me when he says his last word.

"ZZT! Yes, quite. Well then, here is your reward, and I thank you again for your assistance! Now then, come with us, you low-life! ZZT!" A rough push gets me moving. I hear Skuntank cackle as we leave.

"Officer, don't you find Skuntank to be a _little_ strange? He's obviously not your common-variety rescue team leader-"

"ZZT! Hold your tongue, whelp! You will not speak discourteously about your capturer. ZZT!"

Ugh...looks like I'm not going to get any help here. Only thing left to do is get through whatever methods of interrogation they feel like putting me through, then pray like _heck_ that they don't execute me.

As I continue to be shoved along the path, I can't help but wonder what Cinder's doing right now...

* * *

><p>I finally get to Treasure Town and run right to the guild. Though I know Officer Magnezone has her, the guild crew <em>should<em> know what's happening to her...plus I don't know where the Police Station is, or what I'd do when I got there.

Without even bothering to stand on the grate, I run in through the entrance, which is already open, and dart down both of the ladders. Everyone surrounds me when I land on the bottom. I must have been running awfully fast because I'm out of breath when I try to talk.

"H-hey, guys. D-d-did you find out a-about Ch-Chica?"

"You're out of breath, by golly! Breathe slowly, yup, yup! That always works for me!"

"Now isn't the time for breathing exercises, Bidoof. Cinder, Officer Magnezone has her on Prison Island. However, they've sealed the entrances and exits so nobody can get through. They must be _really_ afraid of her strength." Though sincere, Chimeco's words have a slight amount of sadness in them.

A defeated sigh escapes my throat. "So what do we do?" I stare at my feet, feeling totally helpless. I can't do anything to help her, just when we finally become open about our feelings for each other. It's as though fate won't let us be together.

_Well, screw fate! Fate won't be able to keep me away from her...I'll fight to be with her until I_ **die!**

"That's easy! We've found a way that the town Pokemon can help Chica, hey, hey, hey!"

My eyes lock onto the small crustacean. "Don't leave me hanging! What is it?"

He smiles confidently. "You see, we plan on..."

A grin forms on my lips as he tells me his plan. It sounds _perfect! _It'll bring Team Skull down as well as prove that Chica is innocent! "Very well, I'll see to my part as best I can. I trust you with the rest."

"No worries, hey, hey!"

A wave of confidence washes over me, getting rid of the fear and doubt I felt earlier when I entered the guild. This new plan will switch everything around in a matter of minutes. It's so simple, yet so _brilliant_! And best of all, it'll show Chica how much the Pokemon of this world care about her.

All I have to do now is wait.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Fun Time!

**Author's Warning: This chapter has slight swearing-which is why it's rated T, but I'm putting this up here to avoid hatemail...which I'll probably get anyway :( **

**Chapter 9- **_**Fun Time!**_

"ZZT! Okay, let's try this _again. _Why did you steal the Pokes and use the Marill brothers' home for a hideout, Chica? ZZT!"

An annoyed sigh escapes my lungs. "How many times must I tell you? Team Skull set me up by stealing the cash and blaming it on me. I was tricked by them-"

"-into believing that they're your friends because they don't belong here anymore than you do. Yes, yes, yes, Chica, you've told us your little speech already. I still think it sounds rather rehearsed. ZZT!"

"Think what you want, what I'm telling you is the _truth._ It's no concern of mine whether you believe it or not."

"Zzt. Chica, are you _sure_ that you don't want any water, food, or-"

"Yes, Magnemite. I've told you that as many times as I've told you my story. Then again, you don't believe _that_, so why should you believe that I don't need you for anything?" My annoyance is starting to show, but I don't care. I don't mind staying here and repeating my story if it keeps me from being executed.

"ZZT! Okay, let's try something different. You say that they tricked you into thinking that they're your friends. How did they go about doing that? ZZT!"

"I've already told you_ that_ as well. You don't listen much, do you?"

"ZZT! I like to make sure I have all the facts straight. ZZT!"

"Likely story. Fine then." Another sigh forces itself out of me. "_Once again_, the reason why they were able to trick me into thinking that they're my allies is-"

"Zzt. Officer Magnezone, you said to pay attention to any detail she changes and write it down. She used the word 'allies' this time instead of 'friends'; Is that a change that should be noted? Zzt."

Normally I _hate_ being interrupted, but seeing Magnezone slap one of his magnets against his forehead in frustration is different. Since Magnemites aren't _nearly_ as smart as their evolved forms, it's fun to see them make their leader angry. It's like a little show, just for me!

"ZZT! No Magnemite, minor details like that are not worth noting. ZZT!"

"Hahaha! Hired some rookies, huh? Betcha you're regretting it now!"

"ZZT! Shut up you whelp! Continue your story! ZZT!"

I feel an evil grin emerge. "Geez, Officer. After you just hurt my feelings, I'm not sure if I feel like talking right now."

His gaze goes from irritated to furious in a single moment. Now he's staring full-length _swords_ at me (the dagger effect far too small and dull, in this case). Without saying anything, he storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I can hear a loud screeching noise that can only be described as him screaming. Not even trying to contain myself, I laugh. I just pissed off one of Treasure Town's most highly respected police officers with only a few sentences. I'm having the time of my life!

He probably went off to cool down somewhere. One of the Magnemites try to take over for him. "Zzt. So anyway, what did Team Skull tell you that made you join them? Zzt."

"They told me that they're outcasts, just like me. They said that I belong with them because I'll _never_ be accepted by the Pokemon of this world."

"Zzt. What would they gain with you in their team? Zzt."

"Revenge. You see, they tried to cause trouble at Spinda's Cafe, only to be humiliated and forced to leave by Cinder and I. Embarassment and the need for dominance, since they could never defeat Team GreenFlare with _any _of their ideas, drove them to their fiendish plan...or so I _think_, I don't know that for sure."

The Magnemites scribble down a buch of notes while listening to me talk. Maybe I can get _more_ entertainment while I'm here. "It must be hard being a couple of rookie Magnemites."

"Zzt. I'm not a rookie, I've been on the force a long time. _He's_ a rookie, though. Zzt." He points at his partner as he says this.

The little guy doesn't speak. He stares down at his notepad, as though it has some sort of special quality that demands his immediate attention. It takes me a second to see that the humiliation from his earlier flub is still on his face. Poor rookie...

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

The small robot lifts his eye, then quickly looks back down, as though I've got some sort of disease that will infect him if he looks at me. His partner sighs and says, "Zzt. She's right, Zappy. No need to be embarassed over something silly. I've made worse mistakes when I first started out. In fact, I remember a time when I was in the station's lunch room, getting a drink of Apple Juice. I was holding a cup of the sweet broth, when Officer Magnezone came by. As you know, we're supposed to salut a high-ranked leader when they come by, so I did. However, I forgot to set my cup down on the table before I did. This resulted in the officer getting a headful of Apple Juice! Zzt."

We all laugh at his story. The rookie finally bursts that bubble of shame that lingered around him. _These guys aren't so bad! I don't mind being interrogated by them. Heck, they might get more out of me through __**these guys**__ than that other over-grown heap of metal._

When we all settle down, Zappy finally looks at me. "Zzt. Sorry, it's just so hard being the new guy. Everyone looks down on me and mocks everything I do. I just...want a _little_ bit of respect, ya know? Zzt."

A gentle smile forms on my face. "Don't worry, I promise you'll get all the respect you deserve. _Everyone_ does, eventually." _Unless you got it a long time ago and decide to be selfish about it, one day._ I sigh. "Just don't hoard it, okay? Return the favor to others by giving it back. Otherwise...you'll end up like me."

They both give me the same confused look. I decide that they deserve to know _everything_, since they aren't as pushy and arrogant as the other. Before spilling my guts, I stand up and look out the window.

They listen intently, taking notes as I talk. Every once in a while, I stop so they can keep up. The waves outside crash against the side of the cliff. Makes me wonder what's going on back at Treasure Town.

_I wonder if Cinder made it back yet._

* * *

><p>Two days. That's how long Chic hasn't been here. Fourty-eight long hours since the last time I've seen her. Since I've held her, felt her heart beat against mine and...since I've kissed her.<p>

To be honest, I was afraid that she'd reject me. When I admitted how I felt about her, a sudden fear crept into my mind: a fear that she might not even love another _Pokemon_, but instead another _human._ That would've meant that in order to be with her, I'd have to become a human, somehow. But luckily, she loves me just the way I am. In a sense, that makes her a Pokemon. Only a _Pokemon_ can fall in love with another Pokemon, just like only a _human_ can fall in love with a human; there's no mix. That means she _has_ to be a Pokemon.

_I knew it, we're __**destined **__to be together! Even if fate won't let us, destiny will! Destiny is my friend and fate can suck my big toe!_

My sudden happiness makes me squirm a little. "Cinder, please hold still. I can't get this makeup right unless you stop squirming."

"Sorry Sunflora. I'm just a little excited about this. Is everyone else ready, Chimeco?"

"Yes, we got them ready first. They're out helping the shop owners make their signs, now."

A thrilling sensation creeps up my spine, but I refrain myself from further movement. This _should_ work out perfectly, sense no one from the Police Station came here after Chic got arrested. They must all be focused on her interrogation. Chatot informed me yesterday that they have no plans on executing her. At least that'll give us time to get things ready.

I jerk a little as Sunflora's makeup brush runs across my side. "Urk! Sunflora, don't you have a different brush you can use? _Any _brush!"

"Well...I do have _this one!_" She holds up a metal handle and connects a pointy tip to it. The tip has several barbs on it; the only kind of which could be found on an electric fence. _What kind of makeup kit __**is that**__?_

"Th-that's okay. Use the other one."

An evil smile crosses her face. "I thought so. Now just hold still, I'm almost done."

Easily said than done. A few more brush strokes over _both _of my sides are hard to ignore. After a few seconds, Sunflora has to hold me still while Chimeco applies the makeup. Two ticklish minutes later, all of my prepping is complete. As I leave, the girls start to apply their own makeup.

I go to the second floor to help get things ready. Chatot hands me a home-made feather duster and points at one of the Team Skull statues. A grin forms on my face when I see Koffing and Zubat resting on Skuntank's shoulders, who's standing on two feet with his arms across his chest.

"Wow, Loudred and Corphish did a _really good _job. How did they make this?"

"Well, they came up with the _idea_ for the design. They more-or-less sought the help of Team Frontier's leader, Machoke, who formed these statues out of rock. It actually only took about half an hour to make each. He even offered to carry them back to the guild for us!"

"'Offered', Chatot?"

He smiles at me. "Okay, okay. Guildmaster gave him 200 Pokes to make and carry both of them for us."

His failure to lie makes me scoff. "Why bother hiding that little fact?"

"Hmph! Maybe I didn't want you to feel bad for having us go through all of this trouble for _your_ sake!"

I frown as I climb the stepladder and dust Skuntank's face. I want to punch off a part of his nose _so badly_. "It isn't just _my_ sake, Chatot. Team Skull won't leave unless they're driven from this town. We need to convince Officer Magnezone of their evil before they target someone else. Those 500,000 Pokes won't last forever, you know."

"Of course by 'someone else', you mean _you_, right? They have no quarrel with anyone else."

"It didn't sound that way in Brine Cave. After you gave them your 'blistering tongue lashing', they told us that they'll get you back. So it's not just us. Plus, I think Wigglytuff put them in their place during our Fogbound Lake exploration, too."

"...point taken."

I sweep the dirt off of the Koffing and Zubat portion of the statue. In my opinion, the statues are a bit _much_ anyway, but everyone in town _insisted_ that we put in statues to make the guild's transformation look authentic. I'd much rather be in town, helping shop owners make their 'Out of Business' signs, but Sunflora told me that the others have it covered. I guess it doesn't matter, as long as we make the town look ruled and controlled by Team Skull.

I finish dusting off the statue and give Chatot back his feathers. He sighs disappointedly when he recieves his dead quills. It was Loudred who suggested that we use them to clean things up around here; they'd make Chatot look partially bald on his back and more convincing to Magnezone. He was also the one who 'generously' offered to pull them out and did so before Chatot could say otherwise. I chuckle lightly as I remember how girly his scream was.

Sunflora and Chimeco come up the stairs. My eyes widen as I see them.

"Nice makeup job! You two look just like peasants who haven't eaten in months! Where'd you get the raggedy old dresses?"

Sunflora laughs. "Thanks, not often I feel obliged to hear _those_ words. This may sound disgusting, but we found them in the trash...we didn't know where else to look." When she says this, Chimeco shamefully looks at the floor.

"Ugh! You two had better take showers once this is over." Chatot fails to hide his disgust.

"Well, look at it this way: You two look and _smell_ totally convincing!"

Chimeco mumbles, "Thanks...I guess." All four of us go up the ladder and leave the guild.

The town looks totally run-down. Every shop has an 'Out of Business' sign on it, and there's trash thrown everywhere. We Pokemon are pretty good about keeping our environments clean, so the town's filth and grime makes it look totally different. According to Chatot, Wigglytuff hired the Grimers and Muks from Shaymin Village to pollute the town. One of the Shaymins volunteered to clean up afterwards. Everyone in town is in on this, even Team AWD couldn't pass up the opportunity to ruin the town! Though it 'went against their beauty', Team Charm offered to dress up like homeless Pokemon and become beggers. The town looks _perfect._

I, myself, am dressed up like an everyday 'boke', as we call them. Yes, we still use the term 'hobo', but in this world, it means "bathroom hole". So you'd say, "Where's the hobo?" whenever you have to...you get the picture. Our term for 'homeless guy' is "boke" (bow-kee). Just a bit of terminoligy for ya!-**Fourth Wall SUH-MASH! :D**

Anyway, I head down to the beach to check on Lapras. If you ask me, he's gotten a little _too into_ his costume. Meaning, he actually went to the bottom of the sea and scraped against broken coral and injured himself in multiple ways...and a lot of us are worried about him, mainly because he doesn't seem to feel the pain that's obviously there. Surely enough, when I arrive he has three new cuts and a large bruise all on his back and neck.

"Lapras, what are you _doing_ to yourself?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine! I just didn't want my old wounds to heal up too fast and reveal that I'm not actually homeless!"

"Dude, you said that _yesterday! _That gash on your back isn't going to heal if you keep hurting yourself..."

"I know, I know. I just don't wanna blow it, Cinder. You and Chica saved the world, I don't want to do something that won't help her."

"I'm sure that you won't. You look pretty convincing already. Just stop doing this to yourself, before more damage is done than what can be healed; You know she wouldn't want that."

"Right, right."

I sigh once I'm out of earshot of the giant water creature. _That guy has __**problems.**__ How can he stand hurting himself without feeling the pain? I know how mild-tempered he usually is, yet he seems to enjoy hurting himself...maybe I oughta become his shrink when this is all over. God knows he needs it._

Thoughts of Lapras vanish from my brain when Corphish calls me over. I guess they need help getting one of the shops ready.

* * *

><p>When I finish telling them my story, I sit in one of the chairs and heave a giant sigh of relief. It feels like a million pounds have been lifted off my chest. I glance over at one of the Magnemites, suddenly tired.<p>

"Does that story satisfy your request, or do you need more details?"

"Zzt. All we want is the truth, Chica. Is what you said true? Zzt." I learned the name of the non-rookie earlier: Magnem.

My head gently lays on the table. "Of _course_ it is. How could I make something like _that_ up?"

Zappy looks at his partner. "Zzt. I believe her, Magnem. Team Skull isn't as friendly as they're letting on. Zzt." He looks at the floor and lowers his magnets, obviously feeling upset. "Zzt. Just the other day, I was walking over to the Police Station to become a new recruit, when they stopped me and told me that I'm not cut out for this line of work. 'You scare easily. A chicken like you ain't fit for police work; Plus, you'll be facing _scary outlaws_! If you don't want that, go back home!' But I ignored them and joined anyway. Zzt."

_This sounds familiar. _"They tried the same scheme with Cinder back when we were first starting out. They had said that a chicken like him doesn't have what it takes to be an exploration team member. You can see how much their remarks have gotten to us based on where we are, rank-wise. Don't give up, Zappy!"

The small robot perks up. "Zzt. Th-thanks, Chica! I promise I won't ever give up! I'll become the _best_ police officer anyone has ever seen! Zzt."

My heart flutters a little._ I've just inspired a rookie to follow his dreams by reciting a painful part of Team GreenFlare's history. Strange how I can encourage Pokemon to be the best that they can be just by telling them to do so. This little guy reminds me of Cin, back when he was still afraid of his own shadow. He was always so determined to become a braver Pokemon, and look at where he's at now!_

The door swings open and Magnezone enters. "ZZT! Boys, we're done with this outlaw; She needs to be escorted back to her cell now. ZZT!"

The two miniature cyclops look at the floor before Magnem says, "Zzt. Right...let's go, Chica. Zzt."

The large chunk of metal stands in front of him. "ZZT! You guys go on your break. I'll escort this one, myself. ZZT!"

Zappy looks at me worriedly. "Zzt. Sir, the rules _clearly state_ that each prisoner is to be returned to their cells with _two or more_ officers to ensure absolute security and-"

"-Are you implying that I can't handle a prisoner on my own, rookie? ZZT!"

"Zzt. W-w-well, no s-s-sir...I'm j-j-just saying that...well, you kn-know..."

"Zzt. Sir, what Zappy's trying to say is that _any other_ prisoner wouldn't need more than one guard to escort them back to their cell. Considering how strong _this one_ is, extra precautions should be taken. We're not doubting your strength, sir. If this was a different Pokemon, we would comply. But, given the circumstances, we need to be _very _careful. An officer and two guards should suffice for the extra protection, yes? Zzt."

_...wow. Even __**I'm**__ speechless at his logic. It's quite obvious that he's not a rookie if he can come up with a nice save like __**that**__ in the small amount of time that he had._

Magnezone sighs and looks at the floor. "ZZT! As usual Magnem, you're right. Very well, you two may tag along, but keep your eyes on her. Let me know if she's doing anything suspicious. ZZT!" He narrows his eyes at me as he says his last sentence. _Creep._

"Zzt. It goes without saying, sir. So, shall we get going? Zzt."

* * *

><p>"Lower...lower...okay, a smidgen lower...okay annnnnnnnnnnd perfect! Right there! Nice job boys!"<p>

Loudred and I high-five each other before descending our stepladders. We just finished hanging an 'Out of Business' sign on Mrs. Kangaskahn's store. Because that was the last store that needed a sign, the town is now perfectly decorated! Wigglytuff comes over to admire our work. The girls did a _great_ job with him; he's got purple patches all over his body that look exactly like bruises and his eyelids are purple to make it look like he hasn't slept in days. For extra detail, they added some sort of cream that creates wrinkles and bags beneath his eyes. He looks like a mess, which is what we're aiming for!

"Hm...the store itself looks good, but Mrs. Kangaskahn, you need to look more...authentic."

"Oh, dear me! I forgot that I need to look homeless!"

The girls rush over. "Come with us, we'll give you a makeover that'll make you look _terrible_!"

"Hahaha, I'm looking forward to it."

The three of them rush away. Before I can let my mind wonder, the purple Kecleon brother grabs my arm. "Cinder, we've picked the perfect day to pull Magnezone here. It's going to be cloudy tomorrow, which will darken the town and make it look gloomy."

I smile. "Good, good. Do the..._others_ know what they need to do?"

Chatot speaks up. "Don't worry, we've called the..._others_ to let them know that their act needs to be carried out _tonight_."

"Okay. I suppose I'll sleep outside tonight so I can see them coming. Plus, I'll look exhausted tomorrow when Magnezone gets here."

Wigglytuff chimes in. "Great idea! In fact, why don't we all follow your idea? That way _all_ of us will look like crap come tomorrow!"

_Not the word I would have used, but whatever. _"Okay, that works...I guess."

* * *

><p><em>My back is <em>_**killing**__ me!_

I groan as I sit up. You'd think that they'd at least put some straw in this cell for me to lay on, but no. I'm forced to sleep on the hard concrete! I guess this is what it's like to be a prisoner; no comfy beds, no sanitary conditions, no exceptions. I'd probably take being a prisoner more seriously if they didn't have a list of _rules_ posted on the wall across from the cells. Every cell seems to have its own rules to be followed.

For the hundredth time, I read the poster out loud.

"Cell Number 23 Rules:  
>-Don't Annoy the Guard<br>-Don't Talk to the Guard  
>-Use the Hobo When You Have to Go<br>-Don't Breathe Too Loudly  
>-Don't Smile<br>-Don't Laugh  
>-Cry as Much as You Want, It Won't Make a Difference<br>-Eat _All_ of Your Food  
>-Sleep With One Eye Open<br>-Don't Try to Escape  
>-Don't Break the Rules<p>

If you break any of the following rules, you will face the consequences."

Cell 24 has similar rules to mine, only instead of 'Don't Laugh', it says 'Laugh and We'll Put You in a Straight Jacket'. _Oh ha ha._

I sigh loudly. They have me in their maximum-security cells, so there's no other Pokemon in the dungeon. They always have at least one guard here to watch me. My guard right now is Magnem, so there's not much I can do to annoy him. I don't mind being guarded by him, I just really wish he'd talk to me. I've got nothing to do and he won't give me the pleasure of polite conversation.

"Can you at least _talk _to me? I'm bored out of my mind."

"Zzt. Sorry Chica. Officer Magnezone doesn't want us to talk with prisoners. He says it's against proper conduct. Zzt."

Another sigh. I decide to try and sleep again. Sure it's boring, but there's nothing else I can do. I lay on the ground and close my eyes. Before long, I drift off into a rather pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p>"...Chica...hey Chica..."<p>

Someone's whispering to me. Thinking that it's in my dream, I ignore it. That is, until I feel freezing cold water splash on my face, which is more than enough to get me up. I wipe my face off and glare at my assassin.

"Zappy! What're you-"

"-SHHHH! Keep it down! Zzt."

Magnem joins him. "Zzt. Don't be alarmed, we got you up for a good reason. It's time to get a move on. Zzt."

"What? Where're we going?" My voice comes out in a quiet mumble, but they somehow still hear it.

"Zzt. We'll explain later, but for now we gotta go! Zzt." Zappy unlocks the door and, exhaustedly, I follow them.

"Zzt. Wait, I almost forgot something. Zzt." Magnem tugs me back to my cell and points at three of the bars. "Zzt. Chica, use Razor Leaf on the tops and bottoms of those three bars."

Confused, I release several leaves that cut through the bars. The three pieces of metal clank noisily as they fall to the ground.

"Guys, I'm confused. Why are you-"

"-There's no time to explain, the escape alarm will sound in thirty minutes. We've gotta get you outta here before then. Magnem, are the security cameras off? Zzt."

"Zzt. Yeah, I shut them off earlier. Now let's get going. Zzt."

We leave the room and descend the tower stairs. Magnem darts into one room while Zappy leads me into a different. He and I stare out the window and see...the drawbridge? To my surprise, it lowers rather quickly making a 'poof' as it lands on the ground. Before long, we are running as fast as possible to the bridge. Once we're on it, Zappy stops and points off to the distance.

"Zzt. Listen, run straight through the woods in that direction, then stop when you see a broken bridge. On the other side of that broken bridge is a Ratatta that'll tell you where to go. Zzt."

Magnem joins his side. "Zzt. Come on, Zaps. We've gotta fix the cameras to make it look like time was never lost! Zzt."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are you guys-"

"-Chica there isn't time to explain. If Magnezone catches you, it won't matter what we're doing. After we fix the cameras, we've gotta sound the escape alarm. You just worry about getting to that bridge. Now go! Zzt."

With his last two words, Magnem shoves me in the direction of the forest. Without thinking, I run as fast as I can into the large entanglement of trees and vines. Trying to dodge Pokemon and obstacles as I run is almost impossible. Every once in a while I stop long enough to knock out some weak Pokemon that keeps following me, but that's about it. I also trip a few times on some twigs and weeds that get caught around my feet.

After a while, I finally reach the broken bridge. Sure enough, there's a Ratatta on the other side. "You Chica the Chikorita?" The rat nibbles on a stick as he talks to me.

"Yeah, that's me. Where do I go from here?"

He starts running along the edge of the cliff. In order to keep up with him, I run along the same side he does. "Not too often I've gotta help ol' Magnem free a prisoner, 'less they're innocent. That the case here?"

_Ah, so I'm not the only prisoner that Magnem has helped escape._ "Yeah, I was set up by some low-life crooks."

"Team AWD?"

"No, Team Skull."

"Haven't heard that name before. What'd they do t'ya?"

"Stole a bunch of dough and pinned it on me." _Guy's awfully nosy, isn't he?_

"Ah, first time for everything. Only ones I've helped were arrested by mistake 'cause they look like the criminal that set 'em up."

He stops when we reach an unbroken bridge. He signals for me to cross it and join him, so I do. Pretty sturdy, considering how old it looks. After I cross it, he starts running into the woods. As I follow him, I hear the escape siren echo in the distance.

"Found out already. Last one I helped managed t'get t'Feth before it sounded."

"Feth?"

"Yeah, the Pelipper that'll getcha back t'Treasure Town. Guy's awfully moody, so watch whatya say, 'kay?"

My turn to be nosy. We talk as we run side-by-side. "Wait, you aren't afraid of being arrested for helping me escape?"

He scoffs. "You innocents're all the same. Y'all ask the same questions. Nah, I ain't afraid. In fact, I'm wanted by that old coot, Magnezone. So is Feth."

"If that's the case, why are you helping Magnem? He's an agent of the police, you know."

"He wasn't always. You see, back when I was a kid, Magnem recruited me and Feth to be on a team. We were a malicious band of thugs known as the Dark Bandits. We got away with every crime we committed 'cause we were unbeatable! Magnem was the smooth-talker, Feth was our escape route and I am the thief. Everythin' was perfect 'til Magnem got tired of bein' evil. The thrill of bein' wanted by the law kinda...died down. Eventually the old coot gave up bein' part of the team and turned himself in! After doin' his time, he wanted to become a police officer. The only reason why they hired him is 'cause they need his wits t'penetrate the mind of the outlaws."

Sounds an awful lot like an under-rated cop show, but who am I to judge? Explains how he smooth-talked Magnezone into letting them go with him when they escorted me to my cell. "So why are you still helping him?"

"'Cause we used t'be a _team_! You don't let an ex-team member hang when you've got the 'bility to save 'em. Cut the noose!"

_I like the way this guy thinks. Sure, he could use a few lessons in proper speaking, but his words are rather wise._

"'Sides, gettin' chased by the Zoner's much more fun than just sittin' at home and rememberin' the good ol' days. There's more thrills in it!"

"Huh...I guess after hearing Team Skull's back story, I thought the only thing you outlaws see are dollar signs."

"Don't go discriminatin' on me now. Just 'cause I'm an outlaw that doesn't mean we all think alike."

"Lesson learned."

After a few more minutes of talking and running, we arrive at a beach. Surely enough, there's a Pelipper sitting on the sand watching us as we approach.

"Heya Feth. This be the one that ol' Magnem wants ya t'take t'Treasure Town."

He glares at me. "That old dump? Why on Earth do you wanna go there?"

Now I'm confused. "Dump? Treasure Town is one of the cleanest places on Earth! How dare you call my home a dump!"

Suddenly we hear a rustle in the bushes. I look over and the Ratatta is gone...I think I see a smoky outline of where he stood. Magnezone bursts out of the bushes and looks over at me. Feth grabs me and puts me on his back. I hold on as tight as possible as we leave the ground and start soaring through the sky.

"ZZT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY! I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! ZZT!"

Feth suddenly turns around and floats in one spot. "If you want us, come get us!" We jet off at lightning speed.

* * *

><p>Though it's still night, the full moon bathes us in a pale light. The way the moon and stars reflect off the shimmering waves is enough to take your breath away. <em>The only thing missing is the bubbles from Krabby.<em>

Just as I think this, I see bubbles floating around us. I look up to see Treasure Town quickly coming towards us! _I'm finally going to see everyone again!_

My good mood dies down when we approach the shore. Everyone's sitting on the beach waiting for me, smiles on their faces, but they all are dressed in rags and look like they've been weeks without food. I look about the town and notice that every shop has an 'Out of Business' sign on it and there's filth _everywhere_!

It is, as Feth called it earlier, a dump.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Storm

**Chapter 10- **_**Storm**_

"Cinder! Wigglytuff! Bidoof! You're all here!"

A grin forms on my face as I run up and hug my best friend...no, my _girlfriend_. Everyone surrounds us, though they don't say anything. I guess they don't wanna spoil the mood.

"Of course we are! _Where else_ would we be on such an occasion?"

She pulls away sharply, a worried look on her face. "Cin, what happened to the town? It's a mess and you guys look awful! What happened while I was gone?"

Sunflora answers, "Don't worry Chica! This is all just a sham to make Officer Magnezone realize how evil Team Skull is!"

She looks even more confused. "How does ruining the town-"

"The town isn't RUINED! It's just really FILTHY! Don't worry, SHAYMIN offered to CLEAN up once this is all OVER!" Loudred booms.

"That's right! Besides, Team Skull took all of those Pokes because 'their team really needs it', or so they say, right? Hey, hey, hey."

"Well, yeah. But they lied about that, they only took all of that cash because they're greedy. They didn't want the money to go to waste, so they demanded to have it as a reward."

"Exactly." Chimeco's voice is much more soothing to listen to than Loudred's, as usual. "You see Chica, we plan on making it look like they over-ran the shops and bought the guild; Thus making all of the Pokemon in Treasure Town homeless!"

Her eyes widen. "What? Five-hundred thousand Pokes aren't _nearly_ enough to do that! How will Magnezone fall for that?"

"Squawk! We _know_ it isn't enough, but we made the town look as though it _is_! Magnezone might not believe that it can happen, but once he sees the town and the condition that we're all in, he'll believe it!"

"Chatot's right, Chic." My turn to talk. "The only way Magnezone would believe that five-hundred thousand Pokes are enough to over-take the town is if he sees it, himself." She still looks a little concerned. _She's unsure if this'll work. Maybe if she sees the guild..._

"Follow me."

* * *

><p><em>There's no possible way this will work.<em>

The thought keeps repeating itself over and over in my head. Though it's starting to get a little annoying hearing those words cycle through my mind, they're true. How will Magnezone, a highly intellegent robot, believe that five-hundred thousand Pokes are enough for a team of thugs to take over a town?

I follow Cin to the guild, which doesn't have Wigglytuff on it anymore. Instead, it has a giant skull with bat-like wings behind it. The skull appears to be purple with crossbones etched into its forehead. _I thought the crossbones were supposed to be below the skull._ _Then again, Koffing has crossbones on his stomach...I think. To be honest, I have no clue what symbol that is, I've never had to think about it before._ I can only guess that this giant skull is supposed to be Team Skull's symbol. Looks...pretty good, actually.

We enter the guild and go down to the second floor. I'm immediately greeted by two large statues of Skuntank on his two back feet, arms across his chest, his minions resting on his shoulders. It has to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen. I walk over to one of them and touch it. Stone-not paper or styrofoam, actual stone. I can't hide my curiousity.

"Stone? How'd you make and get these here?"

He smiles. "Don't doubt the guild members, Chic. They have..._friends._"

A slight chuckle results from hearing his response. "I bet." The rest of the guild looks run down. It'll take at _least_ a week or two to repair the walls and redo the floor. I can't help but sigh at their wasted work. Though the guild looks convincing, the logic doesn't follow it. "Cin, there's no possible way that Magnezone'll fall for this."

"Why not?"

"Though this all looks rather convincing, Magnezone is smart enough to know that it takes more than five-hundred thousand Pokes to over-take an entire town of Pokemon."

"But Chic-"

"It's not just that. He also knows that if we Pokemon of Treasure Town wanted to, we'd run Team Skull out of town, rather than sitting back and allowing ourselves to be ruled by them."

"Well yeah, but..." He lets his sentence trail off. He looks at one of the statues and itches his chin with his claw, obviously worried.

_He knows I'm right and doesn't know what to do. I haven't seen him ponder over a problem like this since our race in Amp Plains. Maybe...because I had to come up with something then, I oughta come up with something now._

I think for a while longer. Though I know that we need to think of _something_, there really isn't much else we can do...

"But...I suppose it's worth a shot."

"Huh?" He gives me a startled look, as though he can't believe what I'm saying.

"I don't know _for sure_ that Magnezone'll fall for our little act, but we can try."

"Wait, you just said that he might not believe that the town is over-run by Team Skull, yet you wanna go through with this plan anyway?"

"Yeah. Why let all this work go to waste?"

"Why should we go through with this plan if there's a chance that he won't fall for it?"

"We don't have another choice."

"That's...true." His eyes widen. "Huh..."

"What?"

"It's just...I'm having a weird feeling of deja-vu."

"Going through another plan that might not work? You feel as though you've went through that before?"

"Yeah. I can't place the time, but-"

"Wait! It was back when we had to find the Hidden Land! I recall standing on the beach and telling you that in order to find the Hidden Land, we should seek the help of the guild crew!"

He perks up. "Yeah! That's it! I remember that I said 'The crew might not believe us, but you want to tell them anyway?', you said 'Yes, let's tell them' and when I asked why, you said that we need everyone's help!"

Excitement runs through me. "This situation isn't much different from back then. We _still _need everyone to pull through for us. The only thing we have to hope for now is that Magnezone'll believe this sharade."

He smiles. "He'll believe...I hope."

Memories of that day on the beach flood me. Cin was looking out to the sea, unsure of what to do. I felt bad for him because he wanted to do something to help this world, but didn't know what he _could _do. When the idea came to me, I saw a flash of hope shine in his eyes. The kind of hope you rarely see; the kind you'd only see in a friend's eyes when you have no other option. Much like...what I saw in both his and Grovyle's eyes when I suggested that we combine our moves on Dusknoir's stomach. That kind of hope doesn't last long, but it's what makes my heart beat faster. The kind of thing that makes being his best friend worth every moment.

_Wow, that was cheesy. Shut up, brain._ Great, now I'm fighting with my thoughts. That's not a sign that I'm going crazy, or anything.

Suddenly Chimeco and Sunflora join us.

"Oh my gosh, Chica! We've gotta hide you somewhere until Officer Magnezone is fully convinced that you're innocent and Team Skull is bad! But where should we hide you?"

I look at my feet. To be honest, I'd almost forgotten about being an outlaw. _I'm __**not**__ an outlaw, Team Skull is! _"I don't know, where _should _I hide?"

"What about Sharpedo Bluff?"

Cin shakes his head. "No, that's too obvious a hiding spot. How about...ummm...Treeshroud Forest? He won't think to look there."

"No, I want to be close to the town, so I can join you guys when Team Skull shows up. The look on their face when they'll be driven out will be _priceless!_"

Sunflora looks a bit worried. "I don't know of anyplace around town to hide you, though. Magnezone might look around to see how authentic it is."

"How about Beach Cave? That's close to the town!"

"Great idea, Chimeco! I'll stay in a semi-deep part of the cave until I hear Magnezone go into town, then I'll stay in the mouth of the cave until one of the town Pokemon come to get me...that is _assuming_ they will..."

"They will, Chic. I'll make sure of it."

"Then lets go! Oh my gosh!"

I take one last look at the statues before following them up the stairs. One last thought enters my mind and stays with me for a while.

_Maybe this'll work out, after all._

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, Chica's in Beach Cave and Magnezone's on his way. Lets get into our positions! Squawk!"<p>

Everyone: "YEAH!"

I trudge slowly back to Sharpedo Bluff. My eyes feel heavy, since I didn't get much sleep tonight. Because someone in town got the idea to 'Foreclose' my home, I've gotta sleep outside tonight...yay.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Chica was with me. I'd sleep _anywhere_ as long as I'm with her. I can't imagine what she's sleeping on...probably cold stone in a freezing cold part of the cave. Meanwhile, I'm out here, sleeping on comfy grass, not even a chilly wind stirring up the night.

_I should've given her my Attack Scarf while we were in the guild. At least that'd keep her warm until this is all over_.

Nothing I can do about it now. A loud sigh escapes my lungs and my eyes slowly droop shut, sending me into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p>A few moments later I wake up. Unable to sleep, I pace back and forth. Thoughts of the plan start racing in my mind. <em>Will this work? Is Chic right? Will Magnezone not believe that the town has been over-run by Team Skull? What will we do if it doesn't work? What should we do if it <em>_**does?**__ Will our first action be to hunt down Team Skull and run them out of town? Or will we wait for them to attempt another assault before taking them down?_

_There's no way I can sleep now._ I sigh as I stand up and sit on the edge of the cliff, looking at the beach. _Is Chic okay? Should I go check on her?_

_No, doing that could ruin the plan. I should just wait until I need to play my part. _The plan is simple: Once Magnezone arrives, which he _will_ because Chatot called him yesterday and pressured him into coming, Corphish and Chimeco will approach him and bring him to the town square. Afterwards the town Pokemon and guild crew will surround him and tell him about being over-run by Team Skull because of their sudden fortune. Once that's over, I'll need to come in and show that I'm homeless and poor, just like everyone else. If needs be, we'll show him the guild and the once-beautiful Shaymin Village, which is as foul and squalid as the town. If those two places don't convince him of Team Skull's evil, than nothing will.

These are my thoughts, until it starts raining. The Kecleon brothers told us yesterday that the sky would be dark and gloomy, but they didn't say anything about rain. This could ruin our entire plan! The rain that falls around the town is _purifying _and _cleansing_, meaning that the rain could clean up the entire town!

The rain starts flowing much more heavily and winds pick up. Pretty soon every tree is shaking and the signs on the shops are flying all over the place. I run into town to see what the others are doing. Seems as though everyone is seeking shelter in Spinda's Cafe. They urge me to join them, but I choose to stay at Sharpedo Bluff so I can keep an eye on the beach.

"Cinder, it's not safe out here! The winds could carry you off into the distance! We need to seek shelter and wait for this storm to blow over! We'll come up with something else, I promise!"

"I'm sorry Chatot, but I need to be sure that Chica's safe! It's too dangerous for her to leave the cave! I'll stay in the bluff and keep an eye on the cave. I'll run to the beach and hide with her if she tries to leave!"

That said, I run off to the bluff and rush down the steps. Almost immediately I go to Sharpy's teeth and watch Beach Cave.

The waves are being thrown to and fro. The surface that once reflected the full moon's gleam is now violently rising into the air and crashing back down. The wind isn't helping much, either. Every current of air seems to slap me across my face, causing Sharpy to breathe rapidly. The air around his 'mouth' is causing the hay from our beds to float about. An idea strikes me and I push the beds against one of the far walls. I reach into our bags, since Chic left hers here, and pull out ropes made from grass. Corphish once showed us how to keep the straw from our beds from getting loose. I remember his actions and advice, then weave the ropes around bunches of straw, tying them together. Once they're all buched together, I push the rope ends through the bottom parts of the beds and tie a large knot in them. _Et viola! No more flying hay!_

The wind doesn't settle down, yet I hear a strange noise from outside. A strange screeching and beeping sound, followed by a loud whirring sound. The kind of sound only a..._robot_ would make! _Magnezone's here!_

I run to Sharpy's teeth, and lo behold. There stands the giant gray figure, holding up his magnets against the wind, trying to stay balanced.

_Great, now what'll we do? By now the town __**has**__ to be cleaned by the rain. What else is there-_

My thought is cut short as Chica suddenly comes flying out of the cave. She lands on the other side of the beach, now being glared at by Magnezone. However, the robot becomes curious as to how she was thrown from the cave and looks back at the entrance. And who comes strutting down the sand? None other than that blasted Team Skull!

* * *

><p>"Officer Magnezone, we present to you your escaped prisoner! Chaw-haw-haw!"<p>

My legs feel wobbly as I stand up and look at my exposers. I sigh defeatedly; I smelled them coming, but didn't react in time. They threw me out before I could.

The robot bleeps and whirrs happily. "ZZT! Nice job Team Skull! You'll be rewarded handsomely for helping me, again. It's obvious that this outlaw will need to be..._put down_ if this world is to be safe again. ZZT!"

As expected, the purple trio get a huge delight from this.

"Woah-ho-ho-ho-ho! It goes without saying, Officer Magnezone, sir! Peace _must _be restored, after all!"

"Heh-heh-heh, yes...well-put, good sir! We'll give you our assistance in getting this savage back to Prison Island, if you require it."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

We all look at Cinder, who runs down the hill and stands in front of me. "If you want to kill her, you'll have to get through me first!"

Officer Magnezone gives the purple trio a concerned glance, then looks back at him. "ZZT! Cinder, move out of the way! I understand that you may not want to lose your best friend, but there isn't any other way to restore peace to this world. Surely you agree that-"

"YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDLY FRIENDS!"

Wigglytuff suddenly runs and stands next to Cinder. "You won't hurt either one of our best guild recruits! I swear it on the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!"

"Squawk! That's right, I simply won't allow it!"

Chatot and every member of the guild comes running down the hill and stands next to their leader. Meanwhile, the storm doesn't lessen at all, so everyone's fighting to remain standing against the wind and rain.

Chimeco says, "Officer Magnezone, Chica's innocent! Those thugs set her up so they could get their greedy paws on the cash and break apart Team GreenFlare!"

The robot gives every member an angry look. "ZZT! You've all been brainwashed by her acting! Can't you see how devious and awful this outlaw is? I am _apalled _that such an honored guild can be so easily manipulated by-"

"IT'S _TRUE_, OFFICER!" Loudred can easily be heard over the wind.

"Oh my gosh! Chica is as innocent as any other Pokemon in this world! You simply _must _believe us!"

"Casting doubt on other guild members is wrong! Trust is a must!"

"What they're saying is the truth, Magnezone." Not too often we hear Xatu's voice! "I can sense the sincerity withing the small green one and the hatred and evil brewing within the purple ones. They are not pure-hearted."

Then every Pokemon from town comes rushing down and surrounds me.

"We've sold items to her for what feels like _eons_! She _is _good inside!"

"I wouldn't allow evil ones to enter my dojo...that's why she's allowed!"

"I feel as though she is my own child, Officer. Though I've only stored items for her, I _know_ she's innocent!"

"Those Team Skull brutes caused a scene at Spinda's Cafe a few nights ago! They tried to banish her, but we all stopped them! I was there when they swore revenge against Team GreenFlare!" Vigoroth admits.

Spinda backs him up. "It's true Magnezone. Those thugs tried to cause an uproar in my shop! They kept saying that she doesn't belong here, but you can clearly see that their words are false."

"She _does _belong here! She has as much a right to be here and you and I!" Diglett's voice cracks as he shouts at the top of his little lungs.

"Yeah! CHICA IS A POKEMON!" Loudred starts chanting his last four words over and over. Pretty soon, everyone starts yelling the chant at a now frightened Team Skull and startled Magnezone.

"Chica is a Pokemon! Chica is a Pokemon!"

"Chica is a Pokemon! Chica is a Pokemon!"

"Chica is a Pokemon! Chica is a Pokemon!"

"Chica is a Pokemon! Chica is a Pokemon!"

"Chica is a Pokemon! Chica is a Pokemon!"

"Chica is a Pokemon! Chica is a Pokemon!"

I find myself gaping at no-one in particular. _They're standing up for me! For once in my life I feel as though I...__**belong!**_ It takes me a moment to realize that I'm crying, though I'm not sad. In fact...I'm happy! Th-this is what I've been looking for...this affection and care! This sort of thing was hardly ever there because I never really did much to earn it...but I didn't have to _earn_ it, I just had to _know that it's always been there._

My eyes dart from Pokemon to Pokemon, who's either looking at me or at the only four Pokemon that don't like me. Team Skull stops looking frightened and starts glaring at me. _The whole town finally sees them for what they truly are: Cold-hearted, coniving, malicious outlaws. That's all they'll __**ever**__ be!_

_But...does that mean that they don't belong __**in this world**__? I should know the answer to that better than __**anybody.**_

I push past the still chanting Pokemon and stand in front of the purple trio. The chanting gets louder as I turn and face the crowd, sitting with my back to the Poison-Types. "EVERYONE, PLEASE LISTEN!" It's been a while since I've had to yell at the top of my lungs.

The crowd's sudden stop creates an akward silence. The only thing I hear is the sound of the wind blowing the waves against the shore. I steady my breath before I start talking.

"It's true that Team Skull is a malevolent and loathsome bunch of Pokemon. Of that I'm sure we can all agree on."

An uproar of cheers erupts from the crowd. When I raise my hand for silence, the crowd settles.

"Despite this fact, something has occured to me...a fact that lingers on my mind even after everything they've put me through."

Now I have everyone's _full _attention. Interesting how just a few words can bring so many eyes to meet mine. You'd think that my voice would be shaky and nervous since I'm speaking in front of an audience. Oddly enough, I feel totally relaxed and eager to speak. Must be because they're all my dear friends.

"No matter who they are or what they've done in their life..." I sigh. "...Team Skull belongs in this world, too."

Never thought that the word 'what?' would get so annoying.

"Please, let me speak." More akward silence. "Though they are unwanted and unliked in this _town_, that doesn't mean that they don't belong in this _world. _If there's one thing I learned from being a Pokemon, it's that everybody belongs in this world _somewhere_...Team Skull just doesn't belong _here_."

Everyone starts chattering with each other. Some question my sanity, others question my logic, but a large portion seem to understand what I'm saying. I raise my hand again and get silence. "My Guildmaster, Wigglytuff, once said, 'It doesn't matter what a Pokemon's purpose is, whether they have an evil or good heart, they still belong in this world.' I agree with him, for I know what it's like to doubt my importance here." I give said Pokemon a quick glance, who's smiling and nodding with approval. "This is why I think that we should make it our mission to help them find their place, like you've all helped me find mine!"

The crowd uproars again. Those who were unsure of my logic and sanity earlier seem to have a clear understanding now. I feel a cold piece of metal land on my shoulder and realize that it's Magnezone's magnet. The crowd dies down when it sees the robot's actions. "ZZT! Spoken like a true leader. I'm not going to arrest you because an outlaw could never utter such kind words. Heck, I doubt _any_ Pokemon could give such mercy to a bunch of cold-hearted thugs. You're no outlaw, Chica the Chikorita. You're a Pokemon. ZZT!"

Everyone starts cheering and clapping over his choice. _Maybe this robot isn't as annoying as I've pegged him to be._ I can't help but smile at everyone's giddiness; Even Cin looking at me excitedly!

_Wait, that isn't a look of excitement. That's a look of...horror? Why's he looking at me like that?_

It takes me a second to see that it's not _me_ he's looking at. I turn around and see Zubat charging up Flamethrower! _I didn't know Zubats can learn that move!_ The irrelevant thought creeps into my brain before I can stop it. I look over at Skuntank, now totally confused.

He's still glaring at me. "If Magnezone won't get rid of you, then we'll do it _ourselves_! Zubat, release your Flamethrower!"

My eyes dart over to the small bat, whose mouth has a fireball starting in it. Cin has used Flamethrower before, so I know what it looks like. Before I can do anything, the ball comes at me followed by the long stream of burning flame, which could burn my leaf to ashes!

"WAAAH!"

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Together

**Chapter 11- **_**Together**_

My eyes close, waiting for the burning sensation to take its course. Oddly enough, the only thing I feel is a slight trace of heat. _What the-?_

I look up to see Cinder shielding me, his back to my attackers. His eyes are squeezed shut and he has an angered expression on his face. Since he's a Fire-Type, Flamethrower doesn't do much to him.

When the attack is over, he swings his arm around and hits Zubat with Metal Claw. After a successful blow, he glares at Skuntank and prepares to fire a Flamethrower of his own. I quickly join his side and summon leaves, which surround me in seconds. Aiming for Koffing, I perform Magical Leaf at the same time that Cin releases his Flamethrower. For some odd reason, they both miss!

I feel a sharp pain strike on my back; A Bite. For some reason, this pain hurts worse than any other Bite. That is, until I see a purple radiance glow around me. Then I realize that my attacker used Poison Bite. Because I'm a Grass-Type, the move is super-effective. However, it isn't enough to take me down. Cin swipes at my attacker, who releases me and flies off to join his other two comrades before it hits. The usual Poison effect doesn't occur, which is good.

Cin is _furious _now. "You _cowards!_ Chic offered to help you-heck she _STOOD UP_ for you, and you still wanna execute her?"

"That fact is useless to us! Those kinds of feelings and actions are pointless! It doesn't change who we are, or help us make a living in this place!"

Now _I'm_ feeling furious. "Don't worry, we'll be sure to get you out of here in a hurry, since it's so hard for you to 'make a living in this place'!" And with that, I charge up power for Solarbeam. It's a little difficult, what with the bad weather and all, but I somehow still manage to charge up enough power. Cin Tackles Koffing, most likely to prevent him and Skuntank from using their Noxious Gas Combo move. Once the attack is over, and Cin is back at my side, I release Solarbeam on all three of them. _What the-? It MISSED!"_

When the light clears, the purple trio are suddenly in front of Cin! Before either one of us can react, all three of them use Cross Poison. If only one of them used it, it wouldn't be very harmful. But the impact of all three of them using it at the same time makes Cin go flying! Everyone, but Team Skull, gasp as he is flinged into the sea!

"CINDER!" Everyone takes over for us in beating up Team Skull as I swim to where my boyfriend fell in. I dive under the surface and see him sinking to the bottom. _He must've fainted from the impact of the water. I've gotta get him to shore! _With these thoughts on my mind, I pull and drag him to the surface, so he can breathe. His stomach is pressed against my back, his chin resting on my head. I let my leaf droop to the side so it's more secure and grab a hold of one of his hands, so he doesn't fall off. When I finally get to shore, Officer Magnezone and several shop keepers are dragging Team Skull to a boat that'll take them to Prison Island.

"Oh my gosh, here comes Chica with Cinder!"

"Everyone MAKE WAY!"

They all follow Loudred's order and clear a spot on the beach for me to bring Cin. When I get to the spot, I gently lay him down on the sand. I hold his head and his eyes open slowly.

He coughs. "Chica? Ugh...I don't feel so good."

"Wh-what do you mean? What's wrong, Cin?" My voice reveals my nervousness.

"I-I feel...cold. We...we Fire-Types always have...heat inside us, so...why do my insides feel cold?"

"I...don't know. Does anyone know-"

"Sqawk! Chica, his tail! Check his tail!"

"Oh, r-right!" I forgot that a Charmander's fire on its tail is a symbol of how healthy they are. I gently lift his tail and hear a gasp come from everyone, including myself, when we all see it.

"Cin, you're tail is out!"

* * *

><p>My thoughts are all in a blur and I can hardly focus on Chic's face. I try to wrap my mind around the words she just uttered; Words that are dangerous for any Charmander to hear.<p>

"M-my tail...is out?"

"Yeah! Th-the flame...isn't there! Only the end of your t-tail!"

_That...makes sense. It explains why my insides feel like ice._

My eyes feel a little heavy, as though I'm about to fall asleep. They droop slightly, only to jerk back open at the sound of Chic's voice.

"Cin! Cinder, stay with me!"

"Uh? I'm here, don't worry."

"Chatot! Is there something that can fix this? An item or move, perhaps? _Anything?_"

Everyone turns their attention to the bird. He returns Chic's gaze with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Chica. The way to restore his tail's blaze is unknown. It hasn't been discovered, yet."

"Can't he use a Fire-Type move to re-ignite his tail?"

"No. You see, a Charmander's flame for Fire-Type moves come from his body heat. His body heat comes from his tail."

Wigglytuff turns to Chatot. "What about _other_ Fire-Type Pokemon? Can they relight our friend's tail?"

The small bird sighs. "The tail of a Charmander has its own pure flame, a flame that is imbued with life. If another Fire-Type tries to make it burn, it won't work."

Chic's attention turns back to me, tears building up in her eyes. For the second time since I've known her, she's crying. The only other time I've seen her this hurt was when we were at Wigglytuff's Guild a few days ago. _The only time she cries...is when I hurt her. Not that I can do anything about __**this, **__but it still pains me to see those ruby-red eyes in agony. _She gently rubs her head against mine, quietly wimpering as she does.

"Chic...please, don't cry. Please."

"B-but you're gonna...gonna-"

"Shh...it'll be alright...it'll...be okay, I promise." I don't know how to comfort her, but I guess this is a good start. She knows as well as I do that I'm going to die, but Istill don't want to see her grieve. Then a thought crosses my mind: _If I die, I won't be with her. She'll be...alone...and sad..._This thought is enough to bring me to tears. By now I'm not afraid to tell her my thoughts.

"Oh, Chic...if this happens...you'll be alone...I-I can't handle that." My voice starts to crack more, but I don't care.

"C-Cin...no!" She lays down and sets her head beneath my chin. She shakes as she sobs, tightly gripping me, as though I'll vanish like she did way back then. Her words from before she vanished echo in my mind.

**"No Cinder. You have to get out of here and return to town. You need to tell everyone what happened here and make sure that this never happens again. You have to live the life that I can't. Live for Grovyle, Celebi, even Dusknoir. Live for the Pokemon of the future who can't. Cinder...live for me!"**

I...I did what she wanted. I've lived for the her and the other Pokemon of the future. I wrap my arms around her, trying to hold back my tears, without any luck. She's in _enough_ pain, she doesn't need to see me cry.

"Chica...please don't...don't let Team GreenFlare die with me."

She winces when I say 'die', then tightens her grip. "It-it won't be the same...the team needs you..._I _need you."

"No Chic...the team was made because of the two of us, true. It has gained...many supporters since then...th-therefore, you need to keep it alive, for them; For our supporters, like Fluff. And..." I clear my throat before continuing, "And accomplish more than what we've done together. If you let that go, then you'll truly lose me."

She knows what I mean. The team was made by _both_ of us, it was the first and last thing we've created. If she lets it split apart, it'd mean that she'd be letting everything that we've worked for, while I was with her, die with me.

I'm starting to feel colder. Before I can contain them, shivers start to run through my entire body. This action makes her lift her eyes to meet mine.

"C-Cin, I promise I won't let the team go. I'll keep it stable and strong, for _you_! I'll make you proud!"

My hand gently cups the side of her face. "I-I know you will." Our faces gently nuzzle together and she moves closer to me. Despite how warm she makes me feel, the coldness spreads further in my body. The sudden coldness makes me arch my back a little. _Not much time now. I-I need to tell her how I feel._

"Cin!"

My eyes lock onto hers, which are still tearful. "Chic, you need to know...that I love you. It doesn't matter what happens...I-I won't ever stop...loving you. Y-you mean...everything to me."

"No, Cin. D-don't say goodbye...you're gonna be just fine, y-you'll see..."

I gently kiss her forehead. "Don't...don't cry over me, Chic. Team Skull's attack has...given me an opportunity to show you...how much you mean to me."

"Cin...I love you, too...I'd give my life...for yours, if I could. P-please, don't leave me."

I let a tear run down my face. Her compassion and love for me...is enough to shatter my heart. Only because I won't be alive to return her feelings. But at least she knows...how I feel.

Another cold strike causes me to arch my back. "Ugh!"

"Cinder!"

I settle back down, feeling my insides become colder with every second. "Chica...there isn't much time left..."

"No. No, please don't leave Cin. Please!"

"Chic, you've made me...the happiest Charmander alive...I-I was lucky...to have met you and...to have loved you..."

"No, I'm the lucky one...if I never became a Pokemon, I wouldn't have met you, Cin..."

Her sadness will kill me if this coldness doesn't. I can't believe how much pain is going through me, only a small portion of it from my tail having gone out. The rest from her suffering.

She cups the side of my head. Though I'm still wincing from the icy sensation spreading inside me, I lock eyes with her. "We're t-together now, everything's gonna be fine."

I feel a cough rise in my throat, but fight it for fear I'll spit out ice cubes. "Then I thank Dialga that I've been given the chance to be with you...one last time."

Though I don't have much strength in my body, I gather it all up in my arms and pull her head up to mine. Even though it feels like it's coated with ice, my heart picks up speed as I press my lips against hers. It has to be the second most passionate kiss I've shared with her; The first obviously being when we first kissed. I hear everyone utter an 'aww' and think, _It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing will in a few minutes._

I tighten my grip around her. However, before she can return the action, another cold strike forces me to pull away. This one is much stronger than the others and doesn't go away, either. The pain intensifies, getting worse and worse. The world starts to spin and it feels like my heart is being hit over and over with Ice Shard, until one large hit makes me cry out.

"Aaargh!"

"Cinder...no!"

Those are the last words I hear before the pain stops; Everything seems to come to a dead stop, including the spinning world. Before my eyes droop shut, one thought stretches across my mind; A thought which I recall forming on my brain one sleepless night.

_Chica, I almost lost you once. I promise you, I'll die before I let it happen again..._

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Memories

**A/N: Some events in this chapter may be different than what happened in the game, but this is **_**my **_**version of what occured, so don't freak out. XXX= Start and End of Flashback. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter 12- **_**Memories**_

"No!"

My feet can't hold me up anymore. I lay down on his chest and set my head where his heart is.

_-No, it isn't true! He's too strong to die! He's __**invincible!**__ -He's dead and there's no changing that. He won't ever hold me, or kiss me, or explore with me ever again. He's...gone. -That's a lie, I know it is! He's not dead, he just __**isn't!**__ He can never die!_

My heart painfully knows that he won't ever wake up, but my conscience won't accept this fact. While my mind and heart are feuding, the others are sobbing and holding each other. Those without someone to hold them are either on the ground, rocking back and forth, or are hanging their heads, not moving or making a sound.

Finally, my mind and heart agree on one thing: _This is all my fault. If I wasn't so self-centered, I would have never agreed to join Team Skull. I never would've became an outlaw and ran, never would've needed to pick a fight with those thugs and Cinder wouldn't be..._

I can't bring myself to think the word. Despite the fact that I know he is, I just can't say it. My arms wrap around him, as though they think that he'll be able to feel them and wake up. The only thing I do is lay on him and sob as memories of our past flash through my mind.

First comes the day we met, of course.

XXX

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Uh, wh-what?"

"You were unconsious. Do you remember how you got here?"

"Woah! A talking Charmander!"

"Huh?"

"That is AWSOME! Oh man, I am going to be _famous_! Can I catch you?"

"What are you _talking _about? What do you mean by 'catch me'? What, like Tag?"

By this time I wasn't listening. I was thinking about all the possibilities that this could bring.

That is until he said, "You're a strange Chikorita..."

"Well...-wait, what? I'm not a Chikorita, I'm a human!"

He gave me a strange look. "Umm, no you're not. You're a Chikorita..." He pointed at the water. "See for yourself."

I walked up to the water and gasped. "What the-? I-I'm a Chikorita!"

He smiled at me. "See, told you so!"

"H-h-how did this-? But I know am- or rather, used to be human! Why did this happen?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Hmm, go to bed as a human one day and wake up the next a Pokemon? Odd."

"You're telling me!"

"Well, what's your name?"

"My name? My full name?"

"No, just your name. What do others call you?"

"Well, I don't remember my _full_name, but I do remember a nickname: Chica."

"Chica, huh? Well then Chica, my name's Cinder! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise...I guess."

XXX

After I say that in my head, that memory vanishes and is replaced by another: Our first exploration of the waterfall.

XXX

"Chica? Chica, are you alright?"

My legs shook as I slowly stood up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Whew! I was worried there, for a second. Anyway, how will we-"

"I saw something."

"What? Your eyes were closed, how did you see anything?"

"Another vision came to me. This time I saw a Pokemon leap through the waterfall and land in a cave on the other side."

"Really?" He looked at the waterfall doubtfully. "So, you're saying that there's a cave on the other side of that wall of water?"

"Only one way to find out."

Now he looked at me doubtfully. "Are you really suggesting that we leap through that? There's no way I'm doing that! I'd like my arms and legs to stay attached to my body, thank you."

I sighed hopelessly. "You're never going to be a good explorer unless you take chances, Cin."

"I know that, but..." He looked back at the waterfall. "I'm...scared."

"You don't need to be brave to jump through a waterfall, you need to be _willing_."

"Isn't that the same thing as bravery?"

"No, there's a difference. Bravery is doing something despite the dangers. Willing is doing something that_ has no _dangers."

"But it _does_have dangers!"

"If you forget that fact, then it doesn't seem so scary."

He stared at his feet. _Still doubting me, huh? Well then, only one thing left to do:_

"Okay, you stay here then. I'll go by myself." Before he had a chance to say anything, I walked back in the direction we came, then ran and leaped through the wall of water. Surely enough, there was a cave! I stood up and peer at him through the water. Since the cave was dark, you couldn't see it through the water. I could see Cinder because he was in the sun, therefore making it easy to see him.

"Chica, are you okay?"

_Maybe if I don't respond, he'll decide to leap through to see if I'm okay_. I leaned against one of the nearby walls, waiting for him to come through.

"Chic? Chic answer me!"

I sat down and watched him pace back and forth, wondering what to do. Out of boredom, I started drawing circles in the dirt.

"Okay, only one way to find out if she's alright! I have to be _willing_ to do this!"

He copied what I did and leaped through the waterfall. A couple of seconds passed before he got back up.

"See? Everything's fine, isn't it?"

He stomped over to me. "Why didn't you answer me when I called? I was seriously worried!"

"Because I wanted you to leap through not knowing for sure that there's a cave. I wanted you to take a risk and be brave, and look where you are!"

His nostrils flared. For a second, I was afraid that fire would shoot out. "Are you insane? I thought that you fell and got pummeled! You could've been killed!"

"Nonsense, Chatot told us that the waterfall isn't powerful enough to kill. Weren't you paying attention when he described it?"

"That's not the point, Chic. Why didn't you answer me?"

"I already told you that. Besides, if you thought that I got pummeled, why didn't you go down into the spring, instead of leaping through?"

He went pale. "I...didn't think of that. I was so worried about you that I leapt through before that thought crossed my mind."

"So why argue if we're both okay, right? Besides, I was _right_! There's a cave!"

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean that you're off the hook. I plan on telling Chatot about your thoughtless actions today."

"Do that and I _could _tell him about yours, but I think he'd be proud rather than furious."

He laughed. "Fine, point taken."

XXX

That memory dissolves. With tears still in my eyes, I smile at the fun we used to have together. Then the Quicksand Cave adventure flashes in my mind.

XXX

"So here we are...at the Quicksand Pits...again."

I sighed. Cinder agreed to return here, though we were here yesterday. I looked across the pits and something in my body tugged at the back of my brain. _I don't get this, why am I having a feeling of deja-vu? Cin already told me that we've never been here before, yet it seems as though...we have. Maybe I was here back when I was human. If that's the case, there might be something here that'll give me clues about my past! But where should I look?_

Irritation ran over me and I threw a big rock into the pit in front of us. We watched as the stone, which was about the size of a Perfect Apple, slowly sank to the bottom.

"Well as fun as this is, we need to-"

"Ssshhhh!...Cinder, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I picked up another large rock. "Listen closely." I tossed the rock into same pit. Almost four seconds after it vanished from sight, there was a faint thud. I looked back my buddy. "I think there's a cave beneath these pits."

"What? How can there be a cave under someplace that pulls sand in?"

I walked to the edge of the pit."A rock wouldn't make a noise if it was pulled into a pit. There_has_to be a cave down there."

A hand suddenly pulled me backwards by my tail. "I don't think so, Chic. The waterfall cave was one thing, but this is different. You could only get hurt from the waterfall, but you can suffocate to death by offering yourself to this pit-"

"Unless there's a cave under it."

His gaze went from worried to irritated. "No, this is insane. Not only will I not go this time, but I won't let you go. You gotta stop risking your life, Chic. Otherwise you'll end up killing yourself!"

"But Cin, there's something here! I can feel it! Don't you trust me after everything we've been through?"

At this he stopped tugging on my tail. I didn't leap forward because I wanted to hear his answer. He gritted his teeth and looked at the pit, then at me, then back at the pit.

"Chica, this is too dangerous. I _do_ trust you, but we're pushing our luck here. I won't do something that'll put your life at risk-"

"Then I'll do it for you." I ran forward and jumped into the pit. Oddly enough, I sank a lot quicker than I thought I would. When I neared the bottom, I went under before I could close my mouth.

I coughed a few times and spit out sand after I hit the bottom.

"Ugh, that's foul. Note to self: Hold breath before sinking to the bottom of a quicksand pit. Blech!" After spitting up an entire sand castle, (not really) I stood to the side and waited for Cinder. I knew that he was coming down after me, since I heard the muffled screaming of my name come from him when I went under.

Sure enough, an orange tail poked out from the cieling, it's blaze was burning enough to brighten the room. Unfortunately, I knew that it was burning brightly for another reason: He was pissed. After our Waterfall Cave exploration, I learned that Charmanders' tails tend to show their emotion as well as their health, and right now his tail was indicating that Cin was going to _kill _me if the quicksand hadn't. The cieling spit him out and he landed in the same small pile of sand that I did. He stood up and rubbed his back side, uttering a curse word under his breath. When he saw me, he ran over and started his lecture, his face now completely red from anger.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Chic? Didn't you realize that you could've been _killed_? What is _wrong _with you, don't you have _any _common sense?"

_He's...kinda cute when he's mad._ This thought made me grin, but I turned away so he wouldn't get angrier. He stopped yelling when he saw me turn and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just wish that you'd think before doing anything rash. I'm worried that one of these days you're gonna do something that'll get you killed."

While he says this, thoughts of how he looked kept running through my mind, not forcing my grin to get any smaller. I tried to face him, but failed miserably. He was in his angry stance, which made _more_ thoughts of him run through me, widening my smile. I covered up my mouth and tried to think of ways to make it go away. "Uh...sorry, Cin. I uh...I'll try to be more careful, okay?"

He sighed again. "And in return...I'll trust you more often. I find that you keep doing these things because I'm not trusting you, though you have total trust in me."

I turned around and looked at him, since now I have a reason to smile without him getting angry. "Okay, so let's go!"

XXX

He always had his ways of making me grin without meaning to. More thoughts and memories wash over me, like a tidal wave. Each one remind me of something that he did for me without realizing it. They keep coming to me over and over again, bringing tears and mourning with them.

Eventually, the tears cease their flowing and I just lay there on him, arms still stretched around him. The memories keep cycling over and over in my mind. I hear a shuffling of feet and raise my eyes. Sunflora approaches me and gently pulls me off of him. I sigh as I stand up and face the second Pokemon who stood beside her. "Wh-what is it, Wigglytuff?"

"He can't stay there, Chica." The pink blob looks at Cin and itches the back of his head nervously, as though he's afraid that I'll attack him if he says anything wrong. "He needs to be buried, like all departed friends."

"It's the right thing to do." I glance at my boyfriend and sigh. "But can you wait a few minutes? There's something I need to do first."

They nod understandably and watch me walk towards the exit. A few minutes later, I return holding his Attack Scarf. Everyone clears a path and lowers their heads as I pass them. When I reach Cin's body, I gently wrap his scarf around his neck and tie it the way he did every morning. Before Wigglytuff picks him up, I gently kiss the side of his head. Everyone but Bidoof follows Wigglytuff away from the beach.

The small beaver sits next to me. *Sniff* "Oof, I'm really sorry about Cinder, Chica."

My eyes are closed and I'm facing the ground, much like when we went to Wigglytuff's Guild a few days ago. I wince inwardly because I'll have to get used to not saying 'we' anymore. "I know, Bidoof. I'm sure everyone is."

He sighs. "Those rotten Team Skull members deserve all the harsh treatment they'll get on Prison Island, yup, yup!"

"Bidoof, I've been to Prison Island. The only thing they'll get is interrogated and locked up."

"You don't know that for sure, by golly. They could be executed for causing the attack that killed Cinder."

"Yeah, that's true. If you ask me, execution isn't a severe enough punishment."

"True, but there isn't anything else we can do to them. According to Chatot, the harshest thing that happens to criminals is execution, yup, yup. I'm just sorry that there isn't anything I can do to help you."

Suddenly my eyes light up. "Maybe you've already done something to help, Bidoof!"

"R-really?"

"Yes! You've helped me a lot!"

"G-golly, I don't think I've done a thing that could help you, Chica."

"On the contrary, you gave me a piece of information that is most helpful!" I look around the beach and notice that Lapras hasn't left yet. He heard our entire conversation. "Lapras, perfect timing! I need a favor from you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I uh, see that you're very wounded, but could you perhaps take me somewhere?"

"Of course I can. My wounds aren't severe enough to keep me from swimming. Be careful on my back, though. My shell is chipped in several places, which has caused several ends to be jagged and sharp. Where, may I ask, are we going?"

An evil smirk spreads across my face. "Prison Island."

**End of Chapter 12**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know that a large portion of this chapter didn't have much action in it. Please don't nag me about it because this chapter was hard to write! I literaly had no idea of what should happen after Cinder's death...until now :D**


	13. Waste

**Chapter 13- **_**Waste**_

"Here we are: Prison Island, home of some of worst crooks and low-lives this world has ever known. Why you want to come here is beyond my understanding, but I'm sure you have your reasons."

"I do, though I don't think I should share them right now."

"I see. In that case, I'm going to head back to Treausre Town. I hesitated about coming here and certainly don't wish to stay here."

"I understand. Goodbye Lapras."

"Farewell."

I watch him swim off before entering the jungle. Shortly afterwards I meet up with my old Ratatta friend.

"Heya Chica! Keepin' cool what with all of yer Grass-Type moves and whatnot?"

"I'm actually looking for the jailhouse. Can you lead me there?"

"What n'tarnation do ya wanna go t'that place fer? Buildin's full of crooks and shady characters. Best t'void that place."

"No, the three crooks that set me up are there now. They...they killed one of my team members. I'm going to make them suffer."

"Tch! Revenge is a pointless act, Chica. But I 'spose I can getcha there. Just follow me."

We ran through the forest, bringing back old memories. I realized something. "Hey, I didn't catch your name the last time I saw you."

"M'name's Perp. Parents called me that 'cause I'm purple. Creative, huh?"

"Perp. You sure it isn't because they knew you'd be a criminal one day?"

"Yeah because I'm _that_ predictable."

"I didn't mean-"

"Relax, it's a joke. Don't you innocents ever kid around once in a while?"

"Well yeah, but it makes me nervous joking around with someone I hardly know..."

"The world's full of people who like t'joke around that you don't know. The trick is figurin' out who they are, unless you're not willin' to try and meet 'em."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right, 'cept for when I'm wrong." Shortly after talking, we stop right in front of the jailhouse. "Alrighty, this be as far as I go. Take care o' yourself while in there, kid. Don't 'spect me t'come bustin' in there t'save ya."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself."

"So ya say. See y'round, kid." He runs off, tail flicking back and forth as he goes.

I glance across the drawbridge and sigh loudly. _I'm going to have to gather up all of my courage if I'm going in here. I gotta be brave...for Cin. _Doing said action, I glare at the entrance with determination and enter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These quotes start out quiet, but get louder.**

"Oh my gosh! His tail is on fire again!"

"Does that mean that he's alive?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but how is this possible? Hey, hey, hey."

"Look! He's breathing!"

"Meh-heh-heh! Wake up, Cinder! Join us again!"

"Squawk! You don't do it loud enough. Loudred's best at getting people up, let him handle it."

My eyes open in time to get an earful of Loudred.

"HEY-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" I sit up and clamp his mouth shut with my hands. "I would like to keep my hearing, if you please!"

I suddenly get hugged by every Pokemon within the area.

"You're alive!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Such happy news!"

"It's a miracle!"

Trying to listen to everyone at once is starting to give me a headache. That is until one voice gives me the king of all headaches.

"Everyone BACK OFF! Let the man BREATHE!"

It takes me a few seconds to catch my breath once everyone lets go of me. I take my scarf off to cool down a bit, though a few minutes ago would've been the _perfect_ time to wear it. _Wait, how long was I gone? It __**had**__ to have been more than a few minutes. One second I'm being held by Chica, the next I'm at the crossroad. What happened?_

"How-how long was I...gone?"

Everyone looks at each other and start discussing times. Finally, everyone agreed on two hours.

"Two hours? How the heck am I still alive?"

More chatting. Chatot speaks up. "I surmize that it has something to do with that Attack Scarf of yours. Your tail lit up only a few minutes after Chica put it on you. It is possible that the heat built up in it from you wearing it all the time warmed up your body so much that your tail caught flame."

_Chica...saved me! _I look around at the crowd, feeling disappointed at who I don't see. "Wait, where _is _Chica?"

They all copy what I just did. Bidoof then enters the crossroad and gasps when he sees me. "C-C-C-C-Cinder! You're alive!"

Chatot turns to him. "Bidoof, you stayed at the beach with Chica, right? Is she still there?"

"H-h-huh? Uhh, no she isn't. She's at Prison Island."

My eyes widen. "Prison Island? Why is she there?"

"Uh...well you see, um..." His sentence trails off.

_He must be still shocked at the fact that I'm alive._ "Take your time, don't rush."

"Th-thanks. Uh...you see...we were talking earlier about h-how Team Skull deserve to be punished b-by something fiercer th-than execution, th-then Chica got Lapras's h-help to go there."

Once he finishes his story, I run down to the beach. Sure enough, Lapras is just returning from his journey. "Cinder! Do my eyes decieve me? Is it truly you?"

"Yes, yes Lapras it's me. I need you to take me to Chica, right away. Come on, there's no time to waste!"

"O-okay..." He doesn't say anything when I leap onto his back and we leave the town.

* * *

><p>"Ch-Chica! What're you <em>doing <em>here? ZZT!"

"Officer Magnezone, let me talk to Team Skull. There's something I need to know."

"ZZT! Inadvisable! Your reasons for being here are part of a conflict-of-interest, meaning that you're here to extract your revenge on these thugs for causing you trouble. I won't allow you to see them. ZZT!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. In case you didn't, I said that I need to see Team Skull. I am _through_ being polite, Officer. So either you let me see them, or I'll unleash a move that'll put you through that wall. Afterwards, I'll go in and see them, anyway. If you doubt that I've got the strength to do it, try me."

He makes an irritated screeching noise, then steps aside. "ZZT! Make it quick, will you? ZZT!"

I smile when I enter the dungeon. The trio are all locked in Cell 24, the one with the rule about lauging and a straight jacket. I can't help but crack a joke as I approach. "So, have any of you been put in a straight jacket, yet?"

Skuntank glares at me. "Still your tongue. We've got nothing to say to you."

"The combination of all of your Cross Poisons killed Cinder, so I'd listen _very _carefully if I were you. All I have to do is tell Magnezone about Cin and you'll all be cherishing your last moments together before being shoved into a pool of Carvanhas."

Now I've got their attention. "What do you want?"

"Answers. Why did you set me up?"

Koffing sighs. "Because you've got _everything_. Fame, fortune, friends, and a home. We were jealous."

"Don't give me that. There are plenty of successful teams, besides ours, that live in Treasure Town; Why did you target us?"

"Because you were lower than us when we first met you. You were nothing more than whining and shaking whimps. In time, you became richer than us, more successful than us, stronger than us, and better than us. You went from nothing to something almost overnight! You were even amazing enough to discover the Hidden Land and save the world! You had it all and we had nothing. We couldn't take it."

_That's...an extremely pathetic excuse, but oh well. Their decision. Moving on..._

"Why do you have books written by me from when I was human?"

The two minions look at their leader, who says, "They aren't ours, they're someone else's."

"Whose?"

He looks at me angrily. "I can't tell you that!"

"Fine then. I'll just tell Magnezone that you're responsible for Cinder's murder."

"Ugh...fine, they were Dusknoir's."

"The Dusknoir that we fought against? The one that didn't want us to prevent the planet's paralysis?"

"Yeah. He stayed with us while he did his research. He collected your books to help find out where you might have gone. Not a good way to search for someone, in my opinion. That is, until you mentioned a certain _town_ being your favorite _treasure _in one of your interviews. Guess which town he thought you were referring to."

"Why did you let him stay with you?"

"He paid us, plus our team gained a little bit of popularity because he praised our team."

My head's starting to spin. "Did you know about his plot?"

"Yeah, actually."

Now I'm growing angry. "Then why did you let him stay with you? Why didn't you kick him out, or report him to the police?"

"Three reasons: One, the police wouldn't believe that the great Dusknoir was capable of such a thing, thus making them think of us as liars. Two, he's stronger than the three of us combined, so we wouldn't have been able to kick him out even if we wanted two. Three, we wanted the planet to become frozen, that way the people would live the same way we do; In complete darkness and isolation."

I sigh loudly. "It doesn't matter what your lives are like in this world, not even _you three _would be able to live in a paralyzed future. No sunrise, no sunset, no day, no night, no wind, no weather; Just unrelenting darkness. Imagine being trapped in that kind of world forever. Grovyle grew up in that world of perpetual shadows, never learning about things you take for granted everyday, until he was forced to come to this world. He's much stronger than you because he lived in that world and still had an innocent and pure heart. Yet, you guys complain that you have to work for a living and that a load of money doesn't just fall into your laps. Money isn't worth anything unless you've earned it, nothing is."

They stare at me for a while. Sure I had to rant about my point, but I don't care. It's a point that they need to hear, a point that they've ignored their entire lives up until now. Now that they're in the slammer for good, they've got no future left for them, no hope of turning their lives around. They need to know that they aren't in here just because of me, but also because of themselves.

"You know, when I lost Cinder I thought I'd come down here and rip your lives to shreds the way you did his, but I think you've done that on your own. You've wasted your entire lives chasing a fantasy that'll never come true without hard work. Now you're gonna spend the rest of your lives in this hole, each day getting closer to your last. While you guys are trapped here, I'm gonna do something that Cin would want me to do; Move on and live. Make Team GreenFlare the best Pokemon exploration team ever. Your guys' lives...you could've done so much more, had you actually stopped moping around."

"We were _rejected_ by the Pokemon of this world!"

"You were self-awarded outcasts! You didn't _try _to make a name for yourselves, you _claimed_ a name that nobody else wanted! I told a member of the Dark Bandits that Team Skull set me up and he didn't have any idea who you were! You guys couldn't even put in the effort to be world famous outlaws, you're petty crooks known only for being cowards. You didn't become famous explorers or outlaws because you wanted it all to come to you. Either career takes _effort_ and _time_; Neither of which will change where you'll be staying for the rest of your lives."

The trio looks at the floor, then glare at me. Their leader says, "So why are _you_ here? If you decided against getting your revenge on us, then why are you here?"

I smile. "To give you these." Three photos slip between the bars of their cell. "These are the pictures that indicate the only thing Team Skull ever accomplished. One is a picture of the second floor of the guild, which has two statues that we town Pokemon thought would be what you guys would make. The second picture is the town Pokemon dressed as bokes in an attempt to look poor. The third...I'm sure you know." The third is a picture of Cinder and I standing next to each other, his left arm resting on my head in a way that his hand covers up my left eye. My head is drooped towards him and I have a goofy expression on my face. We're both wearing our scarves and wearing smiles. "You three only accomplished three things in your lives: One, re-decorating the guild. Two, uniting the town and guild Pokemon against one team. Three...murdering Cinder."

Skuntank's eyes fall to the ground. Koffing speaks up. "So are you gonna be a jerk and tell Magnezone about your dumb friend?"

"Call him and I names all you want, it won't do you any good. And no, I won't tell him about Cinder's murder. _Only _because I want you to suffer for the rest of your lives. Since Cinder can't live the rest of his, I want you to suffer and be tortured the rest of yours. You may think that I'm helping you by not telling Magnezone, who'll put you to your deaths if I do, but I'm not. Your freedom is gone; You will live by the jailhouse rules for the remainder of your lives, you will not sleep, eat, use the hobo, say a word, take a step, or drink anything without their permission. You won't be able to leave this place _at all_, you won't feel the wind ever again. You're lucky you've been given a window so you can at least see the sun and moon. Eventually, according to Magnezone, you'll be separated so you won't even have each other for comfort during this prolonged period of torture. There will come a time when you'll hate me for not putting you to your deaths when I had the chance. You won't have any contact with anyone but prison guards, who won't talk to you unless they're instructing you to do something. Your lives, what's left of them, will be a living Hell."

The floating mine gapes at me. "H-how do you know all this?"

"Because I spent only two days in this place. After everything I've seen before I stayed here, you'd think that nothing would be able to break me. I only lasted for _two days._ How long do you think you'll last before you crack, Koffing?"

He, like his leader, stares at the floor. Zubat tries to overtake me, now. "You won't get away with this! We'll break out of this dump and hunt you down!"

"ZZT! Doubtful! ZZT!"

All four of us watch as Officer Magnezone enters the room.

"Magnezone, how much of that did you hear?"

"ZZT! All of it, but don't worry Chica. I won't execute these thugs for murdering Cinder. I like your idea much better. ZZT!"

The bat turns to the robot. "W-why do you say that it's d-doubtful?"

"ZZT! Maximum security is different from the regular security. Every move you make is watched carefully, along with every word you say. If you leave your cell, you're surrounded by several guards and directed to your destination. You won't have any privacy, even when you think that you do. We also have these! ZZT!" He suddenly presses his magnets together and sends a metal clip at the bat. When the bat tries to dodge it, it follows him and clings to his neck. The robot turns and hands a remote to me. "ZZT! Press any of the buttons you want, Chica. Test out our new restraints. ZZT!"

Hesitantly, I press a square white button. The bat suddenly drops to the ground, yelling that a loud noise is intruding his ears. I stop pressing the button and move on to another: A circular yellow button. When the bat takes flight again, he starts straining and sparks begin flying from him. Magnezone makes a corny joke about the result being 'shocking' when I stop pushing it. Next, I press my hand against a black button. This causes the bat to fall to the ground and starts yelling about how he can't move his muscles, as though they're paralyzed. When I stop pushing, the other two move in and try to take the clip off of the bat, only to find two more clips clinging to the one. The clips attach themselves and all three recieve the effects of the buttons I push at the same time!

Irritably, they all start working at getting the clips off. Magnezone takes the remote from me and opens the back. There's a large red button just _calling_ _my name_. He holds the remote before me so I can push it. I don't take my eyes off of the crooks as I press my entire hand against it. A green gas releases from the clips, which causes them to fall to the floor, asleep. _(Side Note: Dang, I want a remote like that XD)_

"ZZT! We don't use the back button because it takes the fun out of torture. Only for extreme cases. Usually a shock or paralysis is enough to make them stop fidgeting with their clips. ZZT!"

"Yeah. That _was_ fun, though. But hey, you'll let me know how much they're suffering when you come to Treasure Town, right?"

"ZZT! Of course! You didn't have to ask that, I'd tell you even if you didn't want me to! Oh, but I'm sorry about Cinder, Chica. Are you...okay? ZZT!"

_Robots know how to express feelings and give condolences?_ "Yeah, I'm alright. I should head back, though. The others might me concerned about me."

"ZZT! I understand. Good-bye then. ZZT!"

"Oh, wait a second! I almost forgot something."

"ZZT! What? ZZT!"

"Um...you know Perp the Ratatta?"

"ZZT! Ah yes, another outlaw that lives on this island. We're having a tough time with that one. Anyway, what about him? ZZT!"

"Uh...just do me a favor. He isn't like these three, he's a good guy deep down. If you _do_ catch him, can you go easy on him please? He's not as bad as he's letting on, he just gets thrills from being chased by you."

"ZZT! I see...I suppose I can work something out _if _we ever catch him. ZZT!"

"Thanks. See ya!"

* * *

><p>A giant sigh of relief escapes my throat as I step out of the jailhouse. <em>That's a weight off my mind. Those three creeps can rot here for the rest of their lives. I won't have to worry about them getting in my team's way.<em>

I gasp as the red leaf returns again, this time floating in a peculiar way. My hand reaches up and allows the poor thing to rest. _Hey, it's heavier than usual. _I bring the leaf down to my face and recognize the shining trophy sitting on top of it. "Hey, my Exploration Team GreenFlare Badge!" I recall throwing it back in Mystifying Forest when I had decided to join Team Skull. Yet here it is! "How did you manage to get this heavy little thing all the way to this little island by yourself?" A gentle breeze suddenly picks the leaf up off of my hand and sends it soaring through the air. It flutters around a bit, then twists and turns in mid-air. When it seems as though it'll fall directly to the ground, the wind picks it back up again.

I try to stand underneath it, but it floats slightly away from me. When I'm finally able to stand under to catch it in case it falls, the wind shoots it further ahead. "Huh? Wait for me, little leaf!" I don't know how long I chase it, but I stop when I hear a small laugh.

"Haha-hey, wait for me! Slow down, will ya?"

A green leaf appears in the distance. Only a step away from it is a Pokemon. I freeze when I see who it is.

**End of Chapter 13**

**A/N: Next Chapter will be the final. This is going to be wrapped up, people!**


	14. The End

**Chapter 14- **_**The End (**_**creative, right?)**

My eyes look directly into his. My heart stops dead in it's tracks. The one that my entire world revolves around, the one that can make me smile just by being angry, the one that knows _exactly _what to say at all times...the one that's too strong to die...is standing right in front of me, eyes sparkling like two azure diamonds.

We don't say anything for a long time. I can only feel his name creep through my mind and it makes my heart beat faster everytime I spell it out. Unsure if it's him, or just another Charmander, I call his name out loud.

"C-CINDER?"

"CHICA!"

I run to him, though it seems to take me forever to reach him.

"I-I'm coming, Cinder!"

His arms are outstretched by the time I leap up and dive into his warm embrace. He lifts me up, letting me feel the air swirl all around me.

"Cinder!"

"Chica!"

He pulls me out of the air and we fall to the ground. Our mouths meet when we find each other in the leaves. I pull him close to me, afraid that this is just a dream. _If it is, then I wanna cherish every second of it_. After a few minutes kissing, we hug each other so we can catch our breaths. Joyful tears run down my face and cause me to stammer.

"Cinder, I-I thought I lost you!"

"I'm h-here now, it's okay. W-we're together again!"

We kiss again, savoring every second of it. Though it pains me, he pulls away so we can breathe. He slides me closer and wraps his arms around me. I lower my leaf to the side of my head and bury my face in his chest, feeling his arms and feet press against my own.

"C-Cinder...I love you so much..."

"Chica..." He gently kisses my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "I...I love you, too..."

We lay together while making out, occasionally cuddling. Both of us are crying joyful tears, just glad to be with each other again. I feel his arms press against my back and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. _H-he's back! I almost lost him, but he's back! We'll be together forever! _I don't know how much time we spend together before we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>I wake up in her arms a few hours later. I yawn, stretch, then pull her closer to me. She's smiling and has dried up tears on her face. I want to clean those off, but I'm afraid I'll wake her. A happy moan escapes her when I lean over and kiss her cheek.<p>

_Lapras is still waiting for us to return. He was still freaked out about me being alive when we got here that he told me he'll wait for us. But Chica looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I don't wanna disturb her...maybe I can carry her, she doesn't look heavy._

I stand up, being careful to remove her arms from around me first. I gently wrap my arms around her head and around her two back feet. _She's very light, actually. Lighter than a stick, even! Wonder if that's natural..._

I avoid making noises as best I can until we reach Lapras. I make a 'Shh' motion, which he nods to. Carefully, I climb up onto his back, trying not to sit on any jagged edges while taking care about not waking her up. Lapras actually does a good job of swimming quietly.

The entire town's standing on the shore when we arrive. They quiet down when they see Chic sleeping in my arms. Everyone agrees to let us sleep and throw one of the biggest parties in history tomorrow. It's main theme: Team GreenFlare!

I quietly scuttle back to Sharpedo Bluff. When I enter the cave, I lay Chic on the floor so I can untie our beds; It's not storming anymore, so there's no reason for them to be tied up. Untying the knots is a lot easier than making them, but that's okay. After I stick the ropes back in my bag, I lay Chic on her bed and pull mine closer to hers.

"Sorry, Sharpy. If you want to get me up, you'll have to find a different way then by opening your eye."

As if responding to me, a familiar green leaf blows into the bluff. Reminds me of when Chic was chasing a red one.

"Sharpy, have you been using these leaves to help us when we weren't here?"

A red leaf blows into the room and the two of them seem to dance around each other before blowing back out across the sea.

"Hmm. Thanks, Sharpy. I wouldn't have been able to find her in that forest if it weren't for you."

The moon shifts and dimmens the eye that Chic sleeps under and alluminates the one I sleep under. "That's...a good idea, actually." I pull my bed back over to the eye, then gently lift Chic from hers. Carefully, I lay her on the ground next to my bed, then crawl in, being careful to not let my tail catch the straw on fire. I then reach over and pull her into my bed, laying part of her on my one side, the rest of her in the straw. Her head lays gingerly on my chest and she curls up against me. I wrap an arm around her and lay the other behind my head.

Sharpy's eye dimmens and darkens the room. It's not too long until I fall asleep for the first time in two days.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of yawning. A grin forms on my face when I look down at the green Pokemon still laying on me.<p>

She looks up at me, sleep still in her eyes. "Morning, Cin."

"Sleep well?"

"Best I've had in two weeks, that's for sure. I feel like a different Chikorita." She lays her head on my chest and sighs loudly. "I don't really feel like doing anything today. This whole week has been full of drama and action...it's making me feel weary."

"Yeah, what with the guild visit, Amp Plain's race, the party, the situation with Team Skull-"

"That last one's the one that's making me feel weary. The other three seem so minor compared to that one."

"I know, right? It has it's own categories of things that happened; There's your visit with them, the fight we had, them putting their scheme into action, your escape, our meeting in the Marill brothers' home, your capture, us getting ready, your freedom, your arrival, us standing up for you, the fight we had with them-"

"Your...death, my revenge, our reunion, our return...we've been through a _ton_!"

"Yeah...wait, your _revenge?_ Oh boy, what'd you do?"

She smiles. "Let's just say that they won't ever mess with us again."

"Wow, I didn't realize that the one I love can be so intimidating..."

"Don't doubt me, Cin. I have my ways of getting what I want."

"I don't doubt it."

A moment of silence passes. She stares into my eyes and leans up to give me a short kiss.

"Mmmmmm. You know, I was worried last night that you might've been a dream. The thought of you not being real frightened me."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her upward so her lips meet mine. My heart races when I feel her moist tongue press against mine. Right now I'm in a sitting position with her pressed against me. That is, until I push her into a laying position and lean against the edge of my bed. I pull away so we can breathe, a problem that seems to come up frequently. She blushes when a trail of saliva somes between our mouths. I wipe it away with my hand, making sure my other arm stays around her neck.

"Still think you're dreaming?"

"If I am, I don't wanna wake up."

"Well, if you're feeling up for it, the town and guild Pokemon are throwing a party in Team GreenFlare's honor. They said that it'll last all day and most of the night."

She sighs. "I feel like _I'm _the one that should be throwing a party for _them._ They protected me when Magnezone was about to arrest me...they've done so much for me, yet all I've done for them was doubt them..."

"That's not true, Chic. Don't forget that we gave them the opportunity to live each day in a world with life. We gave them the future!"

"I know that...I just wish that there was some way I could make up for my mistakes...this whole week has been hectic because of me."

"Not just you. I'm partially to blame here, I never listened to what you had to say. Instead, I critisized you and everything that you did. I almost lost you to Team Skull because of that. Not that I'm saying that what they did is a blessing, but if they weren't evil, I wouldn't be here with you. You'd still be a part of their team, doing things only fiends would."

"But I almost lost you because of them. I just thank Dialga for returning you-"

"Dialga isn't responsible for bringing me back. You are."

"Wha-?"

"According to Chatot, I only came back because the heat from my Attack Scarf warmed up my body enough to ignite my tail. I wouldn't have been brought back if it weren't for you, Chic. You saved me!"

"Yeah, but your life wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for me."

"Well, mourning over the past is pointless, right? Nothing can change what happened back then, though there are things you can do in the present to make up for them."

"Hmm, using Fortune-Cookie talk, are we~?" **(****Thank you RunningWithScissors! ;D)**

"Yup. So do you wanna go to this party?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, let's get ready." I stand up and walk over to my bag. Last night, before I went to sleep, I had put my Attack Scarf into my bag so I wouldn't get warm enough to cause the straw of my bed to catch fire. Now I pull the fabric from my bag and tie it around my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Chica pull hers on over her head and adjust it. "Hey, let's not bother with breakfast, Chic. I'm sure there will be food at the party."

"Mmmhmm." She seems...distant.

I sigh. "You're gonna be more social at this one than the last one, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course!"

"Hmm...okay let's go!"

I go to walk to the exit, only to have her step in front of me. She stands up on her hind legs and pulls me into a warm hug. I pull away enough to press my lips against her, which startles her enough to take a few steps back. She ragains her footing when I press her against a nearby wall. She wraps her arms around my neck, while my hands push against the wall on both sides of her head. _God, she drives me wild. I know I can get through __**anything**__ as long as she's in my life._

She pulls away, suddenly blushing. "I'm sorry. That was s-sudden, I know. I'm just _really _overjoyed that you're back, Cin. I...I couldn't fight the urge and-"

"Sshh." I hold one finger to her lips. "Don't apologize, Chic. You never have to apologize for that. In fact, we probably won't get another chance to be alone until late tomorrow night." After those words leave my mouth, I press it against hers. This time my hands squeeze hers, which are pinned to the wall.

It would've lasted longer, if a certain Pokemon didn't barge in.

"Hey guys! The party's about to start and...oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interupt your tender moment!"

By now, we've ended the kiss. I hear a quiet sigh come from my companion. "That's okay, Sunflora. We were about to leave, anyway."

"Yeah, let's go."

We follow the walking sunflower out of our home. She rushes off to the town after I ask her if we can have a moment alone. I turn to Chic. "Listen, it doesn't matter what happens anymore, okay? Nothing makes a difference as long as we're together."

She smiles. "I know. I'm not fussing over the fact that I used to be a human, anymore. I'm ready to move on and start my life as a Chikorita, as long as I can live it with you."

I return her expression. "It also doesn't matter what you _used_ to be. I don't care if you were a human, Hippopotas, or Gyrados. The only thing I care about is that you're here with me."

We share one quick kiss before heading into town.

* * *

><p>Everyone smiles and applauds us when we approach the crowd. Many people are astonished about what they hear happened while they were off on explorations and whatnot. There's food, drinks (provided by Spinda, of course) and music (Loudred, Corphish, Chimeco and Sunflora make quite the band, let me tell you). Everyone's having a spectacular time, including me!<p>

_I admit that my past is still filled with holes. Some days I still wonder what my life was like as a book author living in the countryside...that is, before it became paralyzed in the future. Though I'm ready to move to a life as a Chikorita, I can't help but wonder what life was like for me as a human. I guess some things are probably better when left undisturbed, that being one of them. My new priorities will be helping those in need, keeping Team GreenFlare strong, and loving Cinder; The third one gaining most of my effort. Maybe some day I'll find out what my life was like. Until then, I've got more than enough to keep me satisfied._

_Though we're far apart Type-wise, we couldn't be closer. Nothing will change how I feel about him. Those four words will echo in my mind until the day I die and will __**never**__ get annoying, no matter how repetitive they are._

_Cinder, I love you._

_***Fin***_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: So what'dya think? R+R to your heart's content and lemme know if there's something I've gotta fix. I'm always up for suggestions on possible future stories, too! ;)**


End file.
